What High School Is Like
by NashManning
Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane got together, went on tour, broke up, the cliché. Mitchie went back to school and tried to hide again. But what if Connect 3 was also sent to the same school where she’s attending? SMITCHIE/NAITLYN/JIERRA
1. Prologue

**Plot**: After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane got together, went on tour, broke up (the cliché). So after breaking up with Mr. Popstar, Mitchie went back to school and tried to hide again. But what if Connect 3 was also sent to the same school where she's attending? xxSMITCHIExx

--

**Prologue**

Hey there! Mitchie here. Well, I kind of had the best and worst SUMMER and HALF OF THE SEMESTER of all time! Why? Well, let's start with the best…

First, I went to Camp Rock! Yey! My dream came true! My mom was asked to be in charge of the catering so I had the opportunity to go at a discounted rate. Well, there was drama in between camp but the best part of it, at the end, I got to know the lead singer of Connect 3. Well, actually not only got to know but actually date the lead singer of Connect 3! Wild right? But it was like the best thing ever! After CR, I went on tour with Connect 3, I opened their shows and sang This is Me with Shane in between. I also get to go to red carpets and radio visits! How cool is that? All those things happened so fast. I had to skip school so I could do such things.

But I also said it was the worst. Why? After touring with Connect 3, Shane and I broke up. Why? I really don't want to deal with it right now if it's okay. Maybe in the future, I can tell you. So there, we broke up and I was heartbroken. Connect 3 had to tour Europe after so it was also a good thing that he's far so I can really try my very best to move on. But the bad part is, I really can't get over him. Argh! What is wrong with me?

So, I am here at Tree Oak again, trying to have my private life back. I started to go to school again, at Tree Oak National High School. It's the second semester and good thing our school is like College where everything restarts at the second semester. On my first week, which was last week, people kept on bugging me about the reason why Shane and I broke up. We really didn't tell the press the reason why we broke up, it was just "WE'RE DONE". And I really don't want to talk about it anyways. Good thing, my best friend Sierra Roberts was with me and also my best friend from camp, Caitlyn Gellar. Caitlyn's parents were always traveling so she's stuck at her boarding school in Rhode Island. But she hates it there. So when she found out that I was going to school again, she asked me if she could move in with me since her parents would only let her move to another school if there was adult supervision. Well, me and my family were more than happy to have her. So a week before school, she's my latest roommate and sister! She and Sierra got along well too, which is a good thing because I really don't want drama between two of my best girl friends in the world.

What else? Hmmm… Right! I forgot to tell you, I also have Sam. He's my sort of childhood sweetheart. But we really are just friends. Like Caitlyn and Sierra, he's also there for me. Whenever people starts to approach me, he would block them and tell them to get lost. He's kind of popular and one of the jocks but he's a good kid. He's part of the basketball team, even though he's one of the most popular in school he never fail to hang out with us, the dorks.

Good thing he is also there so the queen diva of Tree Oak could leave me alone. But whenever he is not around, Georgina or 'Georgie' keeps on tormenting me. She's not only in love with my best friend but she's also jealous of me having all those glamour last semester. Well, she has been my enemy since kindergarten so it's not really that new. I really don't get why she's mad at me. I mean she has everything! She's popular, she's rich, she has lots of friends, she goes to all the coolest parties and I haven't done anything to her. Well maybe except Sam. Maybe that's the reason or 'is she jealous of me?'. Ha! I'd love that!

Anyway, so it's second week of school and I hear, a couple of new kids are entering our hallowed school. What is wrong with them? I mean, if I really had the choice, I wouldn't go to TONHS. It has the not so good quality of musical classes and instruments. The science gadgets are aging. The teachers are big pains on the ass. And the cafeteria serves the worst food on the entire planet! Well, since my parents can't really afford private school, I have to stick up with it.

Well, here I go again, blabbering. Anyways, I still have to go to school and be the best student there is. (sarcastic – the 'best student') See yah!

--

**A/N:** there… so? What do you think? I hope you'll read! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING.


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! I know this has been such a slow fic for you... but I was hopng for more reviews! (hahaha... sorry...) but as promised I will start updating next year... then... I made you guys a CREDITS video! yey! here's the link...

**http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=BtyE0vHj0f0**

just copy and paste it on your browser or you can click it at my profile :D

Have a good NEW YEAR's EVE! Love Lots! xoxo

PS. for those who viewed this before I re-updated the chapter... please refer to the new link... the previous link had some youtube issues :D tnx!


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thank you for those who reviewed the prologue and the author's notes! And also for those who alerted and favorited my story… So here's my new year's gift to you! It's new year's eve right now here in my country... soo... here you go! the first chapter of WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE! but before anything else...

**sara155** – thanks for reviewing and I also read and reviewed yours! It was great continue it!

**camprockfan1** – yeah I will definitely continue! Thank you so much!

**bestfanever** – here you go! I hope you like it!

**XDPurpleTiggersXD** – here's your update! I hope you like it!

**FF .netfanHANNAH** – thank you! I will sure keep on typing!

**ghurl00** – here's the new chappy! Hope you like it!

**ZaNzArAh **– hey zan, thank you for reading! I hope you will continue to love this! :)

**diyagirl315** – here's the update! Thank you for reviewing!

**kandib293** – thank you so much for reading my fics! Thank you thank you! I hope you would also love this fic!

**RockonForever123** – thank you that you liked it… hope that you'll like this chapter!

**KellyLovesNickJonas** – thank you for reviewing! Here's another chapter! Have fun!

**pritpinay12** – thank you for liking my idea! Here's to cut your wait!

Also those who favorited my fic… **troygabriellafrk, cornpopboys10, XDPurpleTiggersXD, mrpresidentnickjonas, ghurl00, diyagirl315, YourPocketOfSunshine852, KellyLovesNickJonas**

And those who alerted… **lewstar13, casey08, XDPurpleTiggersXD, , ZaNzArAh, sara155, diyagirl315, kandib293, rnrx22x, RockonForever123, KellyLovesNickJonas, pritpinay12, Thokul**

Thank you so much guys! I hope that you would continue to read! And please tell me what you think of the first ever chapter! I hope you had a great New Year's Eve! (I hope I didn't left one out!)

--

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie and Caitlyn woke up to the sound of their alarm clocks, sort of alarm clocks, their laptops! Caitlyn's laptop played her latest mix while Mitchie's played her new song that she and Caitlyn recorded downtown. It's called, Believe in Me.

"Mornin'" Mitchie sleepily told Caitlyn.

"Morning too." Caitlyn replied in the same state.

Then they stood up and Mitchie turned of her laptop and joined Caitlyn in dancing to her latest mix. It's kind of their thing that in order to wake up, they will dance to one of Caitlyn's pump up music. Mitchie's music were kind of depressing these past few days.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Connie called through the girls' door.

They stopped dancing and went downstairs. Mitchie's parents were already at the table starting to eat.

"Morning." Mitchie told her parents and kissed them one by one.

Caitlyn also did the same. She was kind of getting used to be a Torres. She even calls Mitchie's mom and dad, 'mom and dad'. Well, they asked her and she did it anyway. And it kind of really fits.

Connie turned on the TV since the girls love watching HotTunes.

"Mom, please volume it up." Mitchie asked politely and smiled.

Connie volumed the TV up and there on TV was a report on Connect 3.

"Uh-oh!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She knew Mitchie was still not over Shane. She on the other hand was mad at Shane for what he did to her friend. "Hey, mom, why don't you just turn it off."

"No mom. It's okay." Mitchie said and glared at Caitlyn. She really didn't want to make it a big deal.

Caitlyn glared at her back and understood that she wants to show her parents that she's moved on. So Connie didn't turn the TV off.

"Connect 3 postponed their Europe tour to the summer since they are going to SCHOOL!" The host said. "According to their publicist, their mother asked them to go to a normal school and not just go homeschooling. Their mother kind of stressed that their found success was getting on their heads like what happened to their lead vocalist Shane Gray last year. And she wants that to end. So they will be staying at the country and go on tour on the summer. Well, no reports on what school they'll be in just so they will be secured. So stay tuned for the latest and HotTunes on the planet. This is Stacy and Good Morning!"

"Uh-oh." Caitlyn said again. She was looking at her friend and saw her expression. "Mitch, you are so not thinking that they will be at our school right?"

Mitchie looked at her and just stared. "They are not right?"

"We still don't know that for sure but of all the high schools here in AMERICA! Gosh! It's such a small world if they are going to our school!" Caitlyn called.

"Caitlyn, your voice. It's still early." Johnny, Mitchie's dad, said.

"Sorry, dad." Caitlyn smiled and shut her mouth.

"You're right Cait. There are so many schools and they can't possibly go to our school. So here I am cool and not panicking." Mitchie said with doubt.

Then they got ready for school and waited for Sam at the front of their house. Every morning, Sam picks them up on his SUV. His dad got him the car for his 16th birthday. The girls' house was on the way anyway so he just picks them up and they all go to school together.

"Hey Sam!" Caitlyn and Mitchie called as he pulled up.

"So you guys ready for another nerve wrecking week?" Sam called.

"Yeah. But I hope it's not like last week!" Mitchie told him as she sat on the passenger seat and Caitlyn sat at the back.

Then Sam started the car again and drove themselves to school.

--

Sam pulled up at one of the reserved parking lots for the basketball players.

"Being a player really has some perks huh?" Caitlyn nudged him.

"Yeah." Sam nudged her back.

"You two look good together!" Mitchie teased her friends.

Caitlyn and Sam looked at each other. Then faced her, "No we don't!" they said together.

Mitchie laughed. "And you two even synced on what to say!" Mitchie continued to laugh as Sam and Caitlyn went after her smacking her back. "Hey!"

Then they proceeded to their lockers. Mitchie and Caitlyn's locker are across each other while Sam's locker is at the gym. Sierra's locker is 3 lockers apart from Mitchie. Sierra came a minute after they arrived.

"Hey Sierra!" The three kids called to her.

"Hey guys!" She replied and opened her locker. "So, you heard who's the new kids?"

"You know?" Mitchie asked hoping she won't say it's connect 3.

"What's so special about them?" Sam asked as he was texting someone on his phone while leaning his back on the lockers beside Mitchie.

"Nothing." Mitchie lied.

"Well, Mitchie thinks it's Connect 3." Caitlyn said across them. Then she shut her locker close and went in front of Sam. "Who are you texting?" she asked Sam.

"None you know." Same replied. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"What if it's them and I so am going to skip school forever!" Mitchie called through her locker.

Sierra closed her locker since she and Caitlyn are on the same homeroom. "Actually Mitch…" Sierra started.

The three looked at Sierra.

"No way!" Caitlyn called not believing her.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Mitchie just stared at her friend in horror. _This is not happening!_

Sierra nodded. "Sorry Mitch. It's them. I was the one in charge of the records when their mom processed their forms. But she asked me not to tell anyone for her sons safety, well just until school starts."

Caitlyn hugged her best friend. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Besides, people will scream over them and for sure they'll be absent always for their promotions and stuff or whatever they do." Caitlyn told her not really sure if such is going to happen. "And we are here for you. Me, Sam and Sierra so don't worry."

"Thanks guys. I can always avoid them right? I mean I am good at avoiding everyone anyway." Mitchie replied bitterly.

Caitlyn and Sierra had to go since their room was at the end of the hall. Mitchie has homeroom with Sam, atleast she has someone in case any of the Connect 3 brothers is in her class.

"Sam, what am I going to do?" Mitchie cried as she faced him holding on to her locker door.

"I don't know Mitch. But Caitlyn's right, we are here for you. And remember, I am not as popular like them, but I sure have a name here at school. I will try everything to protect you okay?" Sam assured her.

"Thanks. You always save me." Mitchie said as Sam pulled her to a hug.

"Awh. How sweet!" Georgie called. She never fails to torment Mitchie every single day.

Mitchie and Sam glared at her.

"Why? Jealous?" Mitchie shot back.

"Don't worry Mitchie. I am over Sam." Georgie said. "Besides, I have someone new anyway."

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Mitchie asked

"Whatever! He's not unlucky. He's going to be the luckiest since I have set eyes on him."

"Wow lucky me!" Sam whispered to Mitchie and they laughed softly.

"And want to know him? Shane Gray. It's okay right? I mean… Oh, I forgot you two already broke up! So why ask for your permission?" Georgie then walked off with her two sidekicks.

Mitchie glared at her. "Ugh! I so hate her! Why does she have to bring that up!" Mitchie called as she shut her locker close. Then she rested her back on the locker doors like Sam has been doing.

Sam then went in front of her. "Don't worry about her. And I told you, you are much stronger than anyone so don't let her get into you again."

"Right. You are right." Mitchie lit up. But she sank back up again as she noticed that people are starting to crowd the entrance hall. Obviously the celebrities are here! "Gosh! What is up with them?!"

"Mitch, I must say, if you and Shane hadn't broke up or even met, you might be one of those people asking for their autograph." Sam joked.

"Shut up! I am not like that!" Mitchie called and smacked him.

The people are starting to spread over as the Connect 3 bodyguards are covering the boys and shooing the kids. The security guards are helping too. Then Jason, Nate and Shane came into view. They had sunglasses but it didn't stopped Shane from making an eye contact with her. He took off his eyeglass and deepened the eye contact. They were still stuck so as much as he wanted to go to her, he can't. He was even downstruck when he saw the guy beside Mitchie.

Mitchie broke her contact with Shane and frowned. Then she faced Sam. "Common' we still have class." She told him and they walked away from the crowd as Sam put his arm around Mitchie's shoulder and guided her to their homeroom class.

--

Shane, Nate and Jason were on different levels. Nate was a sophomore like Caitlyn, Sierra, Mitchie and Sam. While Shane was a junior and Jason was a senior. Nate was in Caitlyn and Sierra's class.

No one really knew but Caitlyn and Nate had a connection right after final jam. But they never really went out. There was flirting especially when they got together as a group during red carpets and celebrity parties since Mitchie tags her along. But when Shane and Mitchie broke up their connection seemed to crumble too. When the guys were at Rhode Island to do a show, Caitlyn was there as part of the production team. Caitlyn was tasked to go to the boys and prompt them. She really didn't want to do it but no one was available aside from her. So she went to them and everything seemed awkward. Nate tried to talk to her but she just shrugged him off. And now after a long time, they saw each other. And what is much worse than Nate being told by the teacher to sit beside Sierra and behind Caitlyn.

Caitlyn tried to be civil about it. But she crumbled when it was lunch time. She was with Sierra and Mitchie on their usual table. The geek table. Sierra was top of the class. Mitchie was a straight A student like Caitlyn. But their averages were just enough to get to top 10.

"What's wrong Cait?" Sierra asked. She was really not herself. She was doing these bad mannerisms of hers like pulling or curling her hair with her two fingers.

"Nate that is." She said softly.

"Why? I mean, I thought Mitchie's the only one having Connect 3 problems." Sierra asked.

Mitchie then said, "She and Nate had a past."

"Really? I didn't knew that!" Sierra shrieked.

"Shh!" Mitchie and Caitlyn warned her.

"It's not how Mitchie thinks it is. It was more like a connection. But after Shane and Mitchie broke up, that connection seemed to be gone." Caitlyn explained.

"So you like him?" Sierra asked.

Caitlyn just looked at her friends. "I don't know." Then she knocked her head on the table.

Mitchie and Sierra just comforted her. Then the cafeteria suddenly burst into hysterics as Nate and Shane entered.

"Okay! The juniors are joining us for lunch!" Mitchie called bitterly.

Sierra rolled her eyes at the people swarming over Shane and Nate. Good thing they have bodyguards or else they would have got suffocated.

Mitchie and Caitlyn just picked at their lunches while Sierra was enjoying it. Sierra loved everything about TONHS, she's the teacher's favorite and she's part of almost every administrative student team.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Sierra asked them.

"How can you eat this?" Mitchie asked her.

"It's good." Sierra said.

"No it's not!" Mitchie replied.

Sierra gave up. She knew her friends didn't like the school's food. "Okay, I will give you a deal, give me your dessert and I'll give you my packed lunch. My mom made it."

Mitchie and Caitlyn signed for the deal. They loved Sierra's mom's cooking.

The noise started to die down since Principal Kelley came. Everyone was afraid of him. So the celebrities were able to eat their lunch peacefully but with bodyguards around. Shane was snatching glances at Mitchie but she was sitting against him.

"Mitch, Mr. Popstar's looking at you." Sierra said.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes. "Let him look. He'll just get tired of it."

"Mitch, what really happened between the two of you?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie just kept silent. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Sierra nodded and Caitlyn just kept her mouth shut. She was the only one who knew what really happened, well, Nate and Jason too.

The girls were done eating. The basketball guys just entered, but unlike before, they weren't swarmed by cheerleaders since the cheerleaders were busy daydreaming Shane and Nate. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra stood up and went to the dispose bin. Mitchie was behind her friends so when they passed by the cheerleaders' table, Georgie stuck out her legs and caused Mitchie to trip over.

The cheerleaders laughed at what happened. And when the others saw what happened, they all joined the cheerleaders in laughing. Shane saw what happened and tried to stand up but his bodyguard stopped him.

"Shane, it will create chaos." Gary said, the bodyguard. He is one of the best bodyguards. He really is taking care of the boys and he liked Mitchie. But this time he has to secure Shane.

Mitchie stood up, good thing she was able to throw away from her, the lunchbox she was holding. Sam ran to her and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She replied but she was limping. "Ah!" She cried.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I think I broke my ankle." She replied.

Sam then carried her, bridal style. Then he brought her to the clinic. Caitlyn and Sierra was left at the cafeteria ready to tackle Georgie.

"What is wrong with you?!" Caitlyn called.

"My my! Caitlyn's all strong now! What? You gonna tackle me?" Georgie challenged.

Caitlyn didn't lose her chance and boxed Georgie at the nose. The people laughed at what Caitlyn did. While Georgie shouted and held on her nose as it started to bleed. She was trying to curse Caitlyn but she can't since it was much too painful. The cheerleaders helped Georgie to the clinic then.

"You don't know me Georgie! And that is for tormenting my best friend ever since!" Caitlyn called as Georgie and her possy left.

"Good shot!" Sierra told her. Then Caitlyn held on her knuckles.

"Who knew that girl has hard nose and skin?!" Then the two laughed until one of the faculty approached them.

"Ms. Gellar, I heard what you did to Ms. Long, I believe you are going to have a week's detention for that." Ms. Pears told her.

Caitlyn tried to argue and so did Sierra but Nate stood up and said, "Miss…" Gary tried to sit him back but he didn't budge. He went to the commotion. People got starstrucked again.

"Pears." Sierra whispered to his direction.

"Ms. Pears, I saw what happened and Caitlyn didn't do anything wrong she just defended her friend." Nate argued.

Ms. Pears was also a big fan of Connect 3 but she mustn't show that. "Well, okay. You better watch out Ms. Gellar or the next time around, you'll have double detention." Ms Pears said and left.

Caitlyn wasn't too thrilled of what Nate did. After Ms. Pears left, she faced the guy.

"You shouldn't have done that." She started.

"But I wanted to." Nate told her.

"I would have loved to take that detention than having me in debt to you. I really don't want anything that is related to you or to Connect 3. So next time, don't deal with my business." Caitlyn told him harshly and left with Sierra tagging behind her as she sent apologetic stares at Nate and Shane.

Nate was left standing there shocked and downright depressed.

--

Caitlyn and Sierra immediately went to the clinic to check on Mitchie. Good thing Georgie wasn't there anymore or else world war 3 would have started that instant. Caitlyn saw Sam outside the trauma room where Mitchie was in.

"How is she?" Caitlyn asked Sam.

Sam shaked his head. "I have no idea. She has been there since we got here. The nurse shooed me away. Is it that bad at it feels like were in a hospital beside the operating room?"

"Sam, it's the trauma room. It must be that bad." Sierra told him sadly.

"Wait. Did Mitchie say that her ankle was the one that got broken?" Caitlyn asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why Cait?" Sam asked.

"It's just that when she was on tour, she also had another sprain and it was bad. I actually saw it swell. Then the doctor said that she should be careful the next time because it might swell more than it had swelled way back." Caitlyn explained worriedly. "Oh gosh. I hope she's okay."

Sierra and Sam were also worried sick.

--

"Gary, please! Just this once!" Shane was pleading Gary to agree with him on checking Mitchie's condition. "I promise I'll be good for the rest of the semester."

"Shane, you know my protocol. Classes and cafeteria only. That until your mother says that it's fine to let you wander anywhere. I'm really sorry, I know you're worried." Gary explained for the hundredth time. Nate was still silent throughout the Shane pleading time. He really can't believe Caitlyn is that mad at him.

"But Gary! She's hurt! I know you are concerned too! Please! Just this once! I'll call mom if that is what you want." Shane said. He knew his mom loved Mitchie. Mitchie was the only girlfriend that his mom liked or even loved for him. And she's not losing hope on 'Smitchie'.

"Alright. I know your mom would be okay with it. Fine. Let's go!" Gary replied feeling defeated but at the same time happy with his decision since he too was worried sick of Mitchie. Throughout the tour, he had treated Mitchie like his daughter. She's a very adorable and funny young lady that is why he liked him too for Shane.

So Gary and the other bodyguards escorted Shane and Nate to the clinic.

--

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked when Shane and Nate emerged on the door.

"Cait, calm down." Sam told him. Then he made her sit down again since she stood up when she saw Nate opening the door.

"We just want to check Mitchie's condition." Shane said. Nate was just quiet and can't look straight at Caitlyn who was shooting shards of looks at them.

"We also don't know." Sam said. "She said that she broke her ankle."

Shane looked at him terrified. He was really worried now. After a few minutes, the nurse went outside leaving the door open for everyone to see Mitchie.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn called. "How is she?" she asked the nurse.

"Her ankle is swelling so bad. I think you have to bring her to the hospital." The nurse said.

"I'll bring her." Shane offered.

"No thanks." Caitlyn shot back. "Sam has a car." She told the nurse "We'll bring her."

"Okay. Um can I ask the big guy on the black suit to carry her? I think he's the only one who can carry her well." The nurse asked gesturing to Gary.

"Sure. Anything for Mitchie." Gary said. Then he went inside the trauma room and saw Mitchie. "Hey baby girl."

"Gary!" Mitchie called happily. She was sitting with her legs on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shane's worried about you so we came." Gary said.

Mitchie looked at him and said, "Gary…"

"Yeah I know. But the nurse also said that I will carry you to your friend's car so here I am."

"Yey! I missed being carried by you!" Mitchie laughed. Then Gary got her and carried her bridal style. Then Mitchie wrapped her hands around his neck. "How's Frankie?"

"Will you stop thinking about others? Think of your situation first okay?" Gary told her.

"Alright." Mitchie smiled. Then her face expression changed when she saw Shane.

"Okay." Gary halted then faced Shane and Nate first. "You two will go straight to your classes now."

"Gary!" Shane started.

"Shane… we've only talked about going to the clinic. The parking lot is not included. So I suggest you go with your bodyguards now and to your classes! Move!" Gary growled at them. When he growls it really scares the boys. So Shane and Nate obeyed. Shane last looked at her keeping an eye contact but Mitchie broke it then and there.

Gary then followed by Sam went to the parking lot and put Mitchie inside his car. Caitlyn and Sierra still has classes so they just told her that they'll go to her after classes.

"Gary, thank you." Mitchie told him as Gary stood up.

"Anything for you, baby girl." Gary said. Then he left.

Mitchie really missed Gary. He was like her second dad during tour. Whenever she's sick, Gary was there to take care of her whenever Shane's not around. When the tour bus visited Gary's family in Arizona, Frankie, Gary's three-year old son was really fond of Mitchie. Since then Gary treated her like his own and called her his 'baby girl'. She's like the daughter he never will have. It's just his wife had ovarian cancer so her entire reproductive system has to be taken away. Luckily, baby Frankie was made before such cruel thing happened.

"You and that Gary guy are really close huh?" Sam asked her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. He's like my second dad." Mitchie said. "You should meet him, he may look very frightening but he has a very good heart."

"I can see. You really love him like family."

"Yes I do." Mitchie said and after a few minutes she dozed off to sleep.

--

After class, Mitchie's friends rushed to her house to check on her. The doctors at the hospital said that she's gonna be just fine if she would just stay at home until the swelling wears off.

"Mitch! How are you?" Caitlyn asked as she put her things on her bed. She was followed by Sierra. Sam already went home.

"I'm fine. It's just I am going to miss school for a week!" Mitchie called sadly.

"Isn't that cool? I mean you won't get to see Shane." Sierra said.

"No! I mean… well…" Mitchie can't really say no to the not seeing Shane because a part of her still loves seeing him but there is still a big part that is a pang in her heart whenever she sees him. "The auditions for the school musical is on Friday! And I am going to miss it! For sure Georgie's going to laugh at me for not being able to join the musical!"

"Mitch, don't worry about the musical. Besides I am part of the production team, I can make a way." Caitlyn said. "All you have to think about is getting a rest and get off that swell. Who knows, before the auditions you are going to be ready."

"Yeah Caitlyn's right Mitch." Sierra agreed.

--

So there. You just saw my very stupid first day! All thanks to Georgie! But a good thing is I was able to see Gary again and I hate to admit… Shane. Atleast he's not being jerky on the first day. But we never know, what if he gets his freedom and go insane again. Anyways, wish me luck! I hope this swelling wears off before Friday, I really want to have that audition for the Musicals. Who knows? I'll get the lead and kick off Georgie's butt! Ha! That'd be fun, seeing her lose. And I want to say, I so have the best friends ever. We may not be popular, well except for Sam that is, but atleast we got each others backs. What could have happened between Caity and Nate? I really wonder… me and my best friend really has some serious talking to do. So I'll end here and ciao! See yah on my next adventure!


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N**: thank you so much for all the reviews!

**kandib239** – hahaha… im glad you liked that part where Caitlyn punched her! She deserves it… and I also totally love Gary… he is inspired by Big Rob btw…

**ipodaddict67** – Georgie is like Camp Rock's Tess Tyler… well… every high school needs a popular bitch… lol

**sara155** – here's your update! I hope you will like it! :D

**diyagirl315** – thank you for your comment… WOW means a lot to me… :D

**Vivi** – gosh I don't know what to say aside from THANK YOU so much… it really means a lot to me that you liked my writing style… have a great 2009 too!

**pritpinay12** – sorry for the delay… and thank you for really really liking it!

**djdangerlove-x** – I hope I will be able to sustain my good start… thanks!

**casey08** – yay! Thnx! I hope you'll continue to love it! :D

**FF .netfanHANNAH** – my gosh… thank you so much! _Awesomerific_. nice… I like that word! Lol

**bea019** – oooh… I wonder too… you'll find out in this chapter! :D tnx!

**ghurl00** – thank you for liking that… I also love that Caitlyn is tough :D

**AdilahLUV** – ooh… you'll see in the next chapters why they broke up…

**lovelovelove-TS** – thanks for reading my fic! I hope you update yours too… I can't wait for it too!

**2myangel** – thank you for loving it! Here's the chappie!

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **XXHeartBreakingXX, ipodaddict67, socks900, FF .netfanHANNAH, pri101, JJAM4JBF2, 2myangel**

And those who alerted… **KimmyKashi, avidswimmer09, socks900, xoxlozashawxox, lovelovelove-TS, 2myangel**

**So? If you are to choose… who's the better love triangle? **_**Mitchie-Shane-Sam**_** or **_**Caitlyn-Nate-Sam**_**?** Send in your answers through the review form! And please if you have any violent reactions, suggestions or you want to ask something don't hesitate to say it or ask it through PM or review! Love you guys! And thank you again for reading my fics! Mwah!

--

**Chapter 2**

So what do you think would be best to wear for a musical audition? You must be wondering why I am asking since I got and accident last Monday. But the thing is, my best friend was right, just the right rest and poof! The swelling was off. Good thing my sprain wasn't that bad like when I was on tour. So therefore, I am back to school and I am going to have fun at my first high school musical! Well, hopefully…

--

Mitchie was so thrilled on Thursday night when she got her cast off and was able to walk perfectly again. It just means that after four days of absence at Tree Oak National High, she's going to be back and rock her way to the school's musical. So that night she and Caitlyn dozed off to sleep earlier than they usually do and by morning they got up earlier than their alarm clocks. Then they washed up and headed down for breakfast.

"You two are early." Johnny said to her girls.

"Good morning dad." The two chuckled and gave him to big hugs.

"Good morning too." Their dad chuckled back. "So sit down now and eat, I'll drive you two to school."

"For real?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. I already asked Sam not to pass by since I'll be driving you." Their dad said.

Obviously the girls weren't too thrilled with this. It's not really cool for your dad to drive you let alone with an old truck.

Connie entered the dinning room, an obvious smile on her face. Something was up.

"Are you sure dad? I mean we can manage." Mitchie tried.

"Why Mitch? You sound not too thrilled?" her dad asked, putting up the act.

"Dad." Caitlyn started "It's just that, don't you have something else to do?"

"Actually, the company gave me the whole day off. And since it's Mitchie's first day back again after a long time, I decided that I will give you two the liberty of being driven by a Chevrolet." Their dad said, out of the blue.

The girls eyes went wide. "What did you just say?" Mitchie asked.

"Johnny, stop the act and just tell them." Connie told her husband and returned to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked.

"I got promoted!" their dad called. "And the company not only gave me a 5-day work load, an increase but also a new car!"

The girls squealed and gave their dad another hug. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool dad. Can we see it? Where is it?" Mitchie asked excitedly.

"It's outside, ready to drop you off to school." Their dad said.

"We are so going to be dropped off by dad now Mitch!" Caitlyn called to Mitchie as they head out. Their parents just laughed at their daughters actions and followed them outside.

"Oh my gosh! It's the newest truck released by Chevrolet!" Caitlyn called. "I've wanted to see this in person!"

"You do?" their dad asked. "So, my offer still stands. If you don't want you can still call Sam."

"No way! You are driving us!" Mitchie told him. Then ran to him and hugged him.

Johnny just laughed and the family went back inside to finish their breakfast.

--

That was a good start. I mean, what could possibly be much cooler than being dropped off by a cool and new Chevrolet truck that was worth half a million dollars! My dad is absolutely lucky but he also deserves it. I mean he's been with the company he's working on now for like ten years and this is just his second time to be promoted. And with his loyalty and patience, it all paid off! He was now Manager of a branch of the hardware store here in New Jersey. It may still not be that good like Georgie's dad but I am still proud of my dad.

Actually, there is always much cooler than our new truck. It was Connect 3's limousine and their tour bus.

--

After Mitchie and Caitlyn were dropped off by their dad, some of the kids were looking not at them but at the truck. Then when the truck left, Sam and Sierra approached them immediately.

"Okay, what was that?" Sam asked. He was a big automobile fanatic.

"It's our new car." Mitchie said proudly.

"What? How…?" Sam asked obviously very jealous. Then Mitchie and Caitlyn explained to him what happened. Then they got finished when they reached their lockers.

"That is so cool!" Sam called. "Can you ask your dad if I can… you know look at it?"

"Sure." Mitchie assured him. Then Sam's thank you didn't end at one thank you. Who knew when it would end.

They were still at the locker area again when Connect 3 with only one bodyguard and no screaming fans, just staring ones entered.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Mitchie asked not looking at the three but at her books.

Sierra and Caitlyn already closed their doors and went beside her and Sam.

"Well, for a start, Principal Kelley told the entire school last Wednesday that if anyone is caught being a screaming fan or a die hard fan will be put on detention for a month." Sierra said.

"And, I heard Aunt—I mean their mom…" Caitlyn slipped. Obviously she still is fond of calling the boys' mother Aunt Denise. "had already gave them the right to wander off with only Gary around."

"I see." Mitchie said. _So I guess I am going to be seeing more of Shane now that he can be anywhere. Darn, why does this has to be bad?_

Mitchie now closed her locker door and faced her friends.

"Uh-oh, my good day is ruined again." Mitchie said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked, then she and Sierra and Sam looked at the direction of her eyes. Well, Georgie was coming. Then the three rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Mitchie. Good Morning." Georgie said sweetly.

"It was until now." Mitchie told her. "Why are you talking to me again? I mean, wasn't it enough for you that you sprained me and made me a laughing subject in front of the entire school?"

"Oh, Mitchie, I really am sorry about that. I really am." Georgie sincerely apologized. _Or not._

"Whatever. I really don't want to play on your games right now so will you just please get out of my way?" Mitchie asked. And gestured make her move away, then she acted like Mitchie even touched her even if it really didn't happen.

"Ouch!" Georgie called while she stayed lying on the floor. Her possy went after her.

Then Shane, Nate and Jason passed by.

"Shane!" Georgie called. Shane looked at her and then immediately went to her.

Mitchie can't believe it. And so did Nate, Jason, Sam, Sierra and Caitlyn.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Shane asked Georgie as he helped her stand up.

"Mitchie pushed me." Georgie told him.

"I did not! You are such a liar!" Mitchie called.

Shane didn't know what to do. Then he shouted, "Stop it Mitch! Can't you see that she's already hurt?"

Mitchie felt like crying. But she won't let Georgie win this time. "You know what? I really don't have to prove anything to you two. Fine! Side her. Besides, you two belong to each other. You're both LIARS." Mitchie then walked out of the scene followed by her friends leaving Shane dumbfounded.

But Mitchie was stopped by the Cheerleading coach. "What is happening here?"

_This is so not my day!_ Mitchie thought to herself. For sure that when Georgie tells the coach all her lies, she's going to detention. The coach not only loves the cheerleaders more than anyone else but she adores Georgie.

"Mitchie, pushed me!" Georgie told her coach.

Mitchie didn't find the point of proving herself so she just awaited her punishment.

"What? You pushed my captain?!" she called. "Now, you're on detention Ms. Torres! Every free time! Starting this day."

Now that is unacceptable. Free time today is the schedule for the auditions.

"What? Ms. Lambert! I didn't do anything to her! And please not today! Can I just have it this afternoon?" Mitchie pleaded.

"No. I know what you are up to Mitchie. You want to audition for the musical right? Now, I guess that's your detention!" Ms. Lambert then left. Since Georgie got into the cheerleading team, Ms. Lambert has this hidden anger and hatred towards Mitchie that no one else experiences. It must be Georgie's fault putting all bad impressions of her on Ms. Lambert's head.

Mitchie was really angry now. Then she faced Georgie. "And you did it again!" Mitchie called to her and left the hall and to the girl's comfort room followed by Caitlyn and Sierra.

--

Mitchie locked herself on one of the cubicles of the CR and cried her eyes out. Caitlyn and Sierra then found that there were no other girls inside so they locked the door and tried to talk to Mitchie.

"Mitch, hey, will you come out of there please? It's just us." Caitlyn said.

"No! Go away!" Mitchie called. "Leave me alone!" Mitchie really is Number 1 Miss Stubborn Queen.

"Mitchie, no. We will talk about this now!" Caitlyn's patience was wearing off. Not on Mitchie but on the fact that Georgie did something to hurt her sister again.

"Cait, please. Not now. I really want to be left alone." Mitchie said.

"I can't just leave you here." Caitlyn said.

"Hey, I'll try to ask the janitorial staff to make this comfort room an out of service one." Sierra said and left after Mitchie and Caitlyn thanked her.

"Mitch, please." Caitlyn asked.

"Cait, I ask you to please leave me alone too for once." Mitchie said.

"Okay. Just for now. But you have to talk to me after okay? Promise?" Caitlyn asked.

"I promise" Mitchie said softly. Then Caitlyn left her and planned on dealing her sister's business.

--

It was lunchtime and Mitchie was still inside the comfort room. Good thing that Sierra was powerful enough to make the CR off limits.

At the cafeteria, something was different. When Caitlyn and Sierra entered the hallowed hall, the cheerleaders were halved. The jocks were not sitting with their cheerleader girlfriends and Nate and Shane were not sitting with Georgie's possy as expected since Shane stood up with her.

When Caitlyn and Sierra got their trays, they passed the jocks table and asked for Sam. Then Sam joined them in their usual table.

"Where's Mitchie?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere. I'll deal with her. Don't worry." Caitlyn said. "Now what is happening here?"

"I guess, Shane created a much bigger commotion than what Mitchie did and got himself a detention too." Sam explained.

"What?" Sierra and Caitlyn asked, they were really shocked.

"Yeah. Well, when you guys left, Shane was really mad at Georgie. It seemed that the guy made a deal with the devil." Sam started. "He made a deal that he would be friends with her if she keep out of Mitchie's business. But she didn't keep her promise so Shane dumped her then and there. So people got mad at Georgie, especially Shane's fans. While the others, well, Georgie's possy are kind of still sticking to her since it will cost them their cheerleading spot. They know Georgie's power with the coach and if they don't stick with her, they sure will be kicked out."

"What about the other cheerleaders?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane's fans. Mostly juniors and seniors who got bitter that a sophomore got the head cheerleader or captain position." Sam ended.

"How'd you know these stuff?" Caitlyn jokingly asked.

"I have ears and eyes you know." Sam joked. "Hey where the hell are you going, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn stood up. It was her chance to avenge Mitchie. She went to Georgie's table who were having their crying/comforting session.

"Hey!" Caitlyn called. Some kids were starting to look. Caitlyn sure has a loud voice. The possy stood up and faced her blocking Georgie away. "I didn't came for you skanks! Get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt."

"And what are you going to do huh? Tackle us?" one of the possy challenged.

"Did it stopped me the last time?" Caitlyn shot back.

Some got scared. But some stayed and faced Caity. But Georgie stood up and faced Caitlyn with puffy eyes.

"Ha! Look at pity Georgie! Karma's a bitch." Caitlyn spat at Georgie.

"So? I don't care. Your outnumbered Caitlyn."

"Ha! I don't care either!" Caitlyn tried to knock her off but Sam was fast enough to held her back. Nate and Shane also tried to stop her but Sam was faster. They just stood there with Sierra.

"Caitlyn, don't let your anger get over." Sam whispered in her ear. Sam made Caitlyn go behind him and told the cheerleaders, "Girls, no cat fight is going to happen okay?" Then he took Caitlyn out of the cafeteria, Shane, Nate and Sierra followed.

Caitlyn curled herself into a ball outside the cafeteria. Sam was standing in front of her.

"Caity, stand up. Crying isn't going to help." Sam said.

Caitlyn stood up and said, "Sam, don't you understand? Mitchie's suffering because of that bitch! And those possy of hers has the nerve to protect her?"

"I know I was here all those years Georgie tormented Mitchie. Yes, she always cried but she always comes out strong. And I know that you are strong too. I really don't know you that much Caity, as I have known Mitchie but I know that you are an empowered lady. And you can get past these dark clouds that you are feeling inside." Sam said. Then he pulled her to a hug.

Then Caitlyn noticed Nate and Shane with Sierra. Then she broke from Sam's embrace. "What are you two doing here?" She called to them

"We just want to know if Mitchie's okay." Shane said.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I do. Caitlyn, please, I need to talk to her." Shane begged.

"Shane, there is no need to talk about it. She has moved on…" Caitlyn shot

"With him?" Shane gestured to Sam angrily.

Sam tried to clear that there was nothing between him and Mitchie but Caitlyn said the opposite. "Yes, with him. And you just have to deal with that!" Caitlyn called to him. Sierra and Sam got wide eyed.

"That is not true!" Shane called.

"Yes it is. Deal with it Shane. And stay away from Mitchie or her business! Look at what you have done! If it wasn't for your dealing with that bitch, Mitchie should still be with us right now not crying her eyes out somewhere but instead she should have been preparing for her audition." Caitlyn called at him.

Shane was just quiet. But Nate can't stand it anymore. People are starting to crowd but he still didn't care. "What happened to you Cait? Why are you like this?" he asked her.

"I really hate it when my friends, especially Mitchie whom I assume as my sister now, gets hurt. So if such things happen, I'm sorry but you are dealing with a monster. So just back off and stay away from my friend because you are one of the reasons why she's a living hell!" Caitlyn called to them then she ran out of the now crowded hall and to the CR where Mitchie was still at.

--

Mitchie had been inside the cubicle for such a long time. Then she realized that Caitlyn was right, she needs someone to talk to. So she decided to go out and to arrange herself. Then the CR's door open and there emerged a crying Caitlyn.

"Caity? Is that you?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn wiped her tears away. Then hugged Mitchie.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm okay. What about you? Well, I assume you are fine now since you got yourself to go out of the cubicle." Caitlyn said right after they broke apart.

"Yeah. You're right. I need someone to talk to." Mitchie said. Then she was getting really worried because she can see that there is really something that's bothering Caitlyn. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Caitlyn's tears welled again. "I'm sorry Mitch. I thought I was stronger. But I am not."

"Hey hey. It's okay." Mitchie tried to calm her down by rubbing her back as she hugged her again. "You want to talk about it?"

Caitlyn nodded and they sat on the clean and dry CR floor.

Caitlyn narrated the events during lunchtime.

"No! You didn't?!" Mitchie shot at her in horror after hearing her say that she lied about Mitchie and Sam to Shane.

"I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped." Caitlyn said.

"Cait, do you really understand that Sam and I are like? Incest?"

"Yeah I know. But I just need something to say to him, like to make him jealous of why he broke your heart. Then Sam was there."

"Caitlyn, I think you are pairing Sam to the wrong person."

"Why? Are he and Sierra a pair?"

"No! I mean you!"

"Ha! No way!" Caitlyn said. Well, she liked Sam hugging her. But can she really like two guys at the same time? I mean, she might be mad at Nate but he was her first kiss and she still likes him.

"Whatever. Anyway so continue."

Caitlyn finished the lunch fiasco. Then Mitchie asked her, "Was there something else you want to tell me Cait?"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and nodded. "I kind of have this split personality. I mean, I turn into this monster if anyone who is close to me gets hurt. Well, it kind of started when I was in England at this boarding school. I was friends with these two girls and when we got caught stealing mangoes on the school yards' trees, the disciplinarian of the school punished my two friends aside from me. That is because my dad gives one of the highest tuition on school so I was exempted on every type of discipline they had. After that, they didn't talk to me anymore. And since then, when I get close to anyone, I have this overprotective personality because I am scared that it might be my cause that you guys get hurt. And when you do, you will not talk to me anymore. Yeah childish but I still feel it. So I kind of have this tendency to avenge violently."

Mitchie hugged her sister after her story. "Caitlyn, I promise you that I will never leave you okay? We may fight in the future but you will always be my best friend and my sister. You get that?"

Caitlyn nodded and hugged her back. "Thanks Mitch. I promise to stand by you too at all times."

Then they both laughed at themselves. "We're corny." Mitchie commented.

"Yeah. Common', we're such cry babies." Caitlyn said an stood up and helped Mitchie stand up.

"Okay, first thing after my accident, not to go to class but to detention." Mitchie bitterly said.

"It's okay. But you should have just punched that bitch to make the detention much worthwhile." Caitlyn said as they left the CR.

"Remind me the next time okay?" then they laughed and Mitchie proceeded to the detention room while Caitlyn proceeded to her next class.

--

Mitchie entered the detention room and found that she has a buddy. Well, not exactly the one she wanted as buddy though. Shane Gray.

He was sitting at the front corner of the room so to sit far away as possible from him, she sat at the back and other corner of Shane. She was silently praying that more kids will come but it seems that the detention room is just full after class. Then the disciplinarian entered and looked at them weirdly.

She was an old woman with very thick glasses. Then she told the two to sit in front of her. At first, Shane moved and sat directly in front of her so Mitchie sat at the front but a seat between her and Shane.

"Ms. Torres, it's only you two who are on detention so I suggest you take that seat beside Mr. Gray." She spat at her. So Mitchie obeyed. But she was sitting uncomfortably. "So, I see that you two were put on detention because of Georgina Logan. So here's the deal, Principal Kelley personally asked me to give a special detention to the two of you. He said that since Ms. Torres has an excellent report card, she is going to be tutoring Shane Gray after classes after class for the entire month."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I am not yet done." The woman told her. "And as for Mr. Gray's punishment, you are going to be helping out at the Physics Club's upcoming experiments exhibit."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mitchie called again.

"Ms. Torres, do you want to increase your punishments?"

"No ma'am." Mitchie shut her mouth then.

"Okay, you two are dismissed." Mitchie and Shane stood up but she still has some further reminders "By the way, I need Mr. Gray's parent's signature for every tutoring sessions you guys will be having okay? Dismissed."

Then Mitchie and Shane went out of the room. Then Mitchie faced Shane.

"Okay, I guess, I have to talk to you one way or the other." Mitchie said to him.

"Okay, whatever." Shane replied and went away from her as quickly as possible. Or if he didn't, god forbid, he's going to kiss her.

Mitchie just stared at him, shocked that he wasn't trying every means to talk to her now. It was a big bother, before her new number, he has been calling like a hundred times a day. He had left a hundred million emails in her inbox. And even sent millions of snail mails just trying to explain himself. But Mitchie won't budge. _Caitlyn's idea of Sam and me must have made him give up._ _It must feel good right? I mean, he's not bothering me anymore. But why does it hurt?_

So like Shane, Mitchie went to her own class as well.

--

I really don't know what I am feeling right now. Sad. For the fact that I wasn't able to audition for the musical or the fact that Shane has finally decided to move on and give up on me? I know it's my fault. I never gave him the chance to explain but I have my reasons. Happy. That we got a new car (rofl). For the fact that Georgie lost. Ha! She's never going to get Shane. And her team's falling apart. And also for the fact that me and my best friend had a moment at the cubicle and got to know each other more. It really feels good to have Caitlyn as my sister. Hysterical. For the fact that Sam and I are a couple now. Yeah right. Confused. For the fact that I may have all these hatred towards Shane but I still have the part that I was happy at some point that my detention was being with him for the entire month. Ugh! I hate mixed emotions. I guess, this day turned out pretty good than I never expected it to be. I mean, I can still audition for next year. So, I hope I will still see you on my next journey through high school! See yah!

--

_**Next on WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE: **_

_What could definitely go nuts and awkward when you'll be spending a whole afternoon with the country's hottest guy Shane Gray? Everything. Especially when he's your ex-boyfriend!_

_And the worst part is, I have to deal with the fact that my ex-boyfriend's mother still loves me and still consider me as her son's soulmate. Gosh! Would life be much harsher?_

"_Oh my gosh! You do like her!"_

"_There… Mitchie's group. She, Steve, Jimmy and Sierra could use up your help."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that, Shane and I are not meant to be…"_

"…_Mitch, we haven't broken up that long and you had gone off with some random guy?"_

"_You don't have to be jealous Shane. Because you have no right."_

"_I love him. You happy now?"_

_**Intrigued much? Check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE on January 20, 2009!**_


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N**: thank you so much for all the reviews!

**XDPurpleTiggersXD**, sorry… I am making the story as long as I can get so I plan on giving myself 10 days allowance (lol) thanks for the comment… means a lot that you think its brilliant

**RandomEqualsAwesome**, hmmm… sam-mitchie-shane… we'll see… lol… and absolutely thank you for anticipating my fic!

**TurnUpTheMusic-x**, when my writing is criticized, I really feel good when the response is good so thank you so much!

**bestfanever**, I really am planning on making every chapter this long… glad you like it

**sara155**, actually I kind of like it when my heroines are great so I kind of changed the plan that she's a loser to a genius… lol… and thank you so much for supporting my fics! It means a lot

**brucas224**, glad that you like smitchie and the gang… I love having gang fics it reminds me of one tree hill (lol)

**Unknown!**, thank you for the review… and no offense taken… and whenever I use the word called, I kind of think that they're shouting or the voice their using is a decibel higher… that's why I kind of use called at times. (lol)

**FF .netfanHANNAH**, actually we have the same dilemma. (lol) I always write 2008… it always has been a thing of mine during the first month of the year but good thing that Microsoft Word has shortcuts (lol)

**kandib293**,yeah… sorry about the 10 day allowance… lol… Caitlyn really has a big mouth

**ghurl00**, here's the long wait… thanks!

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **CgingysCangelC, brucas224, Jellibie, TurnUpTheMusic-x, kandib293, truluc, justabitillegal**

And those who alerted… **CgingysCangelC, brucas224, TurnUpTheMusic-x, Angie-ange, lulu96**

--

**Chapter 3**

What could definitely go nuts and awkward when you'll be spending a whole afternoon with the country's hottest guy Shane Gray? Everything. Especially when he's your ex-boyfriend! Well, everybody at school thinks I'm the luckiest girl there is. I dated him, went on tour with him, kissed him (oh, I missed that part), dumped him (yeah, I did that part) and get to spend every single afternoon with him for an entire month. I am the talk of the school now! Again! I was starting to get used again to my old life, unpopular, the school geek, tormented by the cheerleaders and invisible. But now that he's back in my life, he always makes a way to make it go CRAZY again! Ugh! The hell with you Gray! What is with you?

And the worst part is, I have to deal with the fact that my ex-boyfriend's mother still loves me and still consider me as her son's soulmate. Gosh! Would life be much harsher?

--

Mitchie woke up ahead of Caitlyn and started to get ready. She then tried to wake up her roommate who obviously slept late. Well, who could blame the girl? I mean they were at the best party last night. Sam always invites them to the cool parties but it had always been Mitchie's choice to stay away from his crowd and just preferred to be his sort-of secret friend. But last night was an exception. Connect 3 was going to be there since they are starting to be 'normal kids' now. They were cut of from their showbiz obligations for the mean time and focus on their studies. Well, they do still have contracts to fulfill so their mom really can't do anything about that, so they were just allowed to do their popularity thing on weekends or when school isn't demanding.

Since Connect 3 was going to be there, Mitchie has to be there too. Since Caitlyn told Shane that she's dating Sam now, she has to live it up. Well, neither do have feelings for each other than sibling relationship, which is a good thing but also a bad thing since it feels like incest. Eww! So all night, Mitchie stayed close with her friends and with her 'supposed to be boyfriend'. Good thing, it was Caitlyn who made that possible, so Sam really has no choice. He just kind of slipped to his bestfriend Mitchie that…

"Mitch, sorry, I know we have been bestfriends for so long but I kind of did this set-up for Caitlyn." Sam honestly told her.

"Oh my gosh! You do like her!" Mitchie called.

"Shh!"

"Alright, for that I forgive you. But Sam, really? Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?" Mitchie playfully asked him and punched him in the shoulder as they entered the party.

So during the party, Mitchie kind of set-up a plan to repay Sam for his 'acting powers'. She decided to leave the party early since Connect 3 also left early. Their act was kind of believable anyway so what's the point of staying? So Sam was left on the dance floor with Caitlyn all thanks to Mitchie.

"Hey, you sure you're bailing now?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie. "I could go with you."

"No. You stay. Have fun, besides you have already done your homework. And I'll just grab a ride with Sierra. Hey, Sam. Take my sister home okay?" Sam nodded and Mitchie said her goodbye and winked at Sam behind Caitlyn's back.

So there, Caitlyn was able to reach home at 12mn and right then and there, she crashed to her bed, exhausted.

"Caitlyn! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Mitchie called.

Then Mitchie now was impatient, so extreme measures should be imposed. She then took her phone and played 'When you look me in the eyes' by Connect 3. It makes Caitlyn wake up, Mitchie really doesn't know why, but it might be because of Nate. So there, her sister's awake. Finally!

--

Mitchie and Caitlyn reached school just in time, enough for their locker routine.

"You're late." Sierra said to the two girls approaching.

"Caitlyn overslept." Mitchie explained.

Caitlyn was really having a bad day, her head hurts and her hair was woosh! So she's not on the go to argue.

"I can see. And so did your 'boyfriend'" Sierra gestured to the incoming Sam.

Mitchie rose her right brow at Sam and smirked. "Look at you. And Caitlyn. Isn't that a coincidence?" Mitchie tried to tease but Sam was having also a bad headache.

"Mitch, I am not on the mood to argue." Sam warned.

"Oh, someone's moody. Okay, I'll drop it for now." Mitchie smiled. Then the bell rang. "Common' hot shot, we still have a class to attend. And Sierra, slap Caity if she tries to sleep."

"Okay! Got it!" Sierra called and put her arms around her friend guiding her to their homeroom.

Mitchie did the same with Sam. "Oh, buddy, you're in big trouble…" Mitchie whispered to Sam shaking her head.

--

What Mitchie was saying was Sam really was in trouble with his coach. Because of the party, Sam was one of the unlucky ones who had overslept and got a bad hair and head day. So his coach benched him and he got shaking heads from his buddies.

Caitlyn had the same problem with her production group. She really was not on the go for anything so she really hadn't contributed anything to the furtherance of their musical.

So at lunch, two of Mitchie's friends were complaining and being irritable.

"Okay, so I guess the whole Sam and me thing is now cancelled?" Mitchie tried to force on Caitlyn since she wasn't on her right mind right now. Or not.

"Mitch, even if I am not me today, the damage has been done so you really can't do anything about it. Well, unless if you want Shane to pursue you again…" Caitlyn told her, resting her chin on her right palm to be able to face her friend. Sam's head was on Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie thought for a moment and replied, "Of course I don't want that to happen." Mitchie replied unsure.

"Okay, then continue the act. Until he finds someone else to pursue, you are Sam's girlfriend." Caitlyn said and crashed on Sierra's shoulder.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie replied rolling her eyes.

--

Now that the Physics exhibits are around the corner, Mitchie's physics club is on the hype. So she and her buddies, including Sierra are at the lab almost every free time.

"Hey Sier, what you think? Magnesium or Zinc?" Mitchie asked Sierra holding two bottles of the two metals.

"I pick magnesium, I like it when it's burned." Sierra replied and walked off to check on the other experiments.

Then the lab became silent when Shane Gray entered the room. He's kind of in detention so he's there. Then the club's adviser entered and made her students settle down.

"Okay, the exhibit is in a month, so I suggest that you guys start to brainstorm much more experiments so we can produce a much better exhibit than last year." Ms. Gomez, also a Physics Teacher and club's adviser, said. "Oh, by the way, we are honored to be helped by Mr. Shane Gray here."

Some of the geeks clapped while the others were whispering.

"What will he do? Sing and ring the highest decibels in history?" Steve Black, one of the best student in the club whispered to his buddy Jimmy Hale.

"Shh! Cut it you guys!" Mitchie hushed them. She was on their table.

They glared at her and then turned to Ms. Gomez and listened.

"Okay, Shane, I think it's best if you go and help, hmmm… let's see…" Ms. Gomez was trying to pick on which group to put Shane for help. "There… Mitchie's group. She, Steve, Jimmy and Sierra could use up your help."

Then Shane approached the table that Ms. Gomez pointed and the people in the table were the ones who really weren't up to have Shane on their team. But they had to deal with him anyway so what's the point of resenting him.

"Hey" Shane greeted.

Steve and Jimmy smiled at him and so did Sierra. Mitchie didn't even look at him.

"Okay, guys, I suggest that you do your researches now and I'll check on your progress in two days. Okay?" Ms. Gomez then left the room.

Some of the kids headed to the library to research more on what to do. Some stayed and work on their ongoing projects.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shane asked.

"Um, we are kind of doing a motion detector dog." Steve explained. He was kind of a backstabber but he also was a social climber, thinking that his intelligence can bring him to the top, real geek jerk though.

Shane nodded. Mitchie hates the tension rising on the table so she decided to leave.

"Mitch, were are you going? Your class would still start at three isn't it?" Sierra asked.

"I will just check on Caitlyn, she's in the clinic, Sam just called." Mitchie lied. Caitlyn actually already left since her afternoon classes had been cancelled. Good thing Sam was still good to drive her home. The guy bailed out of school again even though he still got class.

"But, Caitlyn's…" Sierra knew but then Mitchie glared at her and she understood why. It was because of Shane.

After Mitchie left, the four students who remained at the table started to work on their dog. It was Mitchie's idea, so it was really okay if she left.

Then after class, Mitchie remembered that she had tutoring sessions with Shane. So she decided to wait up on him at his last class.

"Hey." Mitchie called to him as soon as the juniors had been dismissed.

Shane faced her and asked "What?" coldly.

Mitchie felt the coldness in his voice and stammered "I… Um… I… I just want to ask if where you want to have the tutoring session?"

Shane remembered. "Oh, right. Um, at my house? I'll just ask Gary to pick you up at 5." Shane said and left immediately.

_Okay, this is nuts. Why am I always the first one who approaches?_ Then Mitchie went out of school and grab a ride with Sierra since her mom picks her up after school since she's on the way.

At home, Caitlyn was exhausted at her bed. She was snoring wildly. Good thing, Mitchie was immuned to her so she is able to study while hearing her snore. It was already 4:30pm and she's halfway through her homework. After thirty minutes, a silver Volvo pulled up the curb of Mitchie's house. Mitchie went outside.

"Hey!" Mitchie greeted Gary happily.

"Hey, baby girl." Gary went to her and gave her a hug. Mitchie loves hugging Gary because she feels like she's having this very big stuffed teddy bear. (lol) "You're parents inside?"

"No." Mitchie shook her head. "Dad's at work and mom went to the drugstore to buy Caitlyn's medicines."

"That bad?" Gary asked about Caitlyn.

Mitchie nodded. "She's not really into drinking stuff and when she got drunk, which is like her second time, she really gets allergies and other bad things get to happen to her like flu, fever and a big headache."

"Too bad. I thought she could join us." Gary told her sadly.

"Why? I'm just tutoring Shane tonight? Why would Caitlyn come?" Mitchie asked Gary.

"Well, when Shane's mom found out you'll be swinging by every after class, she got excited and planned a dinner. She asked me to bring also Caitlyn and ask your parents to come tonight."

"What? Mo-- l mean Mrs. Gray -- must be insane for doing this. She mustn't have! It's not like I'm dating her son again."

"Mitch, calm down. You know you are Denise's favorite 'daughter-in-law' and she's never going to give up on you and Shane, I tell you. And besides, it's just a dinner okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that, Shane and I are not meant to be…"

"Don't say such things Mitch. You guys are still young and many things can still happen. And for the record, Denise would love to hear you still calling her 'Mom'." Gary winked and led her to the car.

"Whatever Gary!" Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat on the passenger seat. Gary didn't bother opening the door for her because he knew Mitchie hates it that the big guy serves her like he's her bodyguard too. She clearly told Gary months before that she treats him as her dad.

--

They reached the Gray's house after a few minutes and Gary led Mitchie to the front door and opened the house.

"You go greet Denise first at the kitchen and I'll go up to call Shane okay?" Gary told Mitchie

Mitchie was unsure. But she nodded. "By the way, where's the kitchen?"

Gary pointed to his back and gave Mitchie a good luck hug and headed upstairs. Mitchie on the other hand went to where Gary had pointed. As she approached the kitchen, she is starting to smell the smell of her favorite Denise Gray's cooking.

"Knock! Knock!" Mitchie called and smiled when Denise faced her.

The older woman got stunned and squealed. "Mitchie! Honey! You're here! Oh my gosh!" Denise quickly took of her apron and told the maid to continue what she's doing then she approached Mitchie and hugged her.

Mitchie loves Denise. She also treats her as her second mom and also Shane's dad as her third dad. She is fond of collecting family members that aren't even related to her through blood. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too mom." Mitchie smiled then realized her slip. She broke free from Denise and apologized, "I am so sorry. I was just…"

"Hey. No worries." Denise told her. "And I never want you to call me anything other than mom."

"But…" Mitchie started to argue. Denise let her. "But Shane and I, we are not an item anymore."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have stopped being a mom to you too." Denise smiled at her. "Hey you young lady are not going to call me Denise or the hell, Mrs. Gray. Get that?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Mom."

"Good girl." Denise told her and put her arms around her shoulders and led her back to the living room. Then Shane just reached the last step when they got sight of him. "Oh, Shane honey! Mitchie's here. Why don't you guys start studying so we can have dinner early okay?"

Shane and Mitchie nodded and motioned for the living room.

Denise smiled at her two lovebirds. Now that Mitchie's back, she is more than happy. Denise then headed back to her kitchen and got back on preparing the dinner.

--

"Did my mom give you a hard time?" Shane asked Mitchie as they sat on the floor with the center table before them where Shane's homework laid.

"Nah. She's same old mom." Mitchie told him.

Shane didn't comment on Mitchie still calling his mom her mom. He liked it.

Mitchie started to open his books and scanned through it. She realized that the junior curriculum was almost the same as her curriculum just a little higher in difficulty. But it doesn't matter, she even has a better IQ than half of the junior class combined. And she has studied what the juniors were studying since she's already taking advanced classes.

"Okay, what do you want to start on first?" Mitchie asked.

"Us." Shane said softly looking at her.

Mitchie looked at him. She got stunned with what he said. "Shane…" Mitchie breathed. "Can we keep this relationship we have now strictly professional?"

"Is it because of Sam? Mitch, we haven't broken up that long and you had gone off with some random guy?" Shane told her furious but keeping it low since he doesn't want to upset his mother.

Mitchie can't believe what he just said. "What?! Sam is not some random guy. He is one of my closest friends and he was my childhood sweetheart, so don't you go tell me that I just hook up with some random guy, because I am not that person!" Mitchie told him, furious herself.

"Mitch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Shane apologized. "I'm just jealous okay?"

Mitchie smirked in a not so nice way. "You don't have to be jealous Shane. Because you have no right." She stood up and got her stuff and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shane called.

"Away from you." Mitchie said and got to meet up with Denise.

"Where are you going?" Denise asked Mitchie.

"Um… home. Something came up… I'll just start again tomorrow. Sorry." Mitchie told Denise.

"What something?" Denise asked but she didn't let her finished. "Your mom and dad are heading here with Caitlyn. Your friend is fine as we speak."

_Crap! _"Oh."

"Yeah." Denise said. She knew what just happened even if she hadn't seen or heard what Shane and Mitchie did. "So you go back there and study, for real this time." Denise led her back to the living room. Then she turned to her son, "And you mister, be nice to Mitchie and study. Okay?"

Shane nodded. Then Mitchie sat back beside Shane and waited for Denise to leave and faced him, "Can we start again? And please don't start any conversation about us or even our past. I mean it Shane." Mitchie told him with a straight face.

"But, will you let me explain. Even for just a minute." Shane begged.

"Shane, it's already done. We're over." Mitchie told him sadly.

"That is not true!" Shane told her fighting back the tears that he is feeling at the moment. He was hurt with what Mitchie just said.

Mitchie took out the necklace that hung around her neck. "See this?" Mitchie showed him a locket. "Sam gave it to me…" _on her 9th birthday_. Then she opened it and there was a picture of her and Sam when they were like five or six. "See? We are together."

"Yeah you are. But you don't love him."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"You can't even go against with what I just said."

"I love him. You happy now?" Mitchie glared at him. Yeah, it is true, he love Sam with all of her heart. But not love as in 'in love'. It is a love for a friend or a brother.

Shane was defeated. The two just stayed there not looking at each other, until Denise called them for dinner since the Torres' plus Caitlyn already came. Nate and Jason also came back from the studio doing an instrumental demo since Shane wasn't around.

"Okay! Jerry is now pulling up from the driveway, so were complete!" Denise announced after she hugged her best friend, Connie.

Then the older people piled to the dining room followed by the kids.

Caitlyn met up with Mitchie and felt the tension between Shane and Mitchie. Nate and Jason felt the same way. But none of them said a thing.

--

Okay… that was awkward! Major awkward! See what I am saying? Having supportive parents isn't that good sometimes. Shane again, for the nth time won't leave me alone! I have already told him hundreds of times that we are over but he still won't give up. Guess the Sam pretend was a short hit. But would he buy what I just said that I love my best friend? I hope so. I really don't want some drama this year. I want to be that girl again, nobody. Atleast that girl can live a normal and peaceful and drama-free life.

--

_**Next on WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE: **_

_Awkward. That has been my word of the day. Hello?! What can be more awkward than having family dinner with your own family and you ex-boyfriend's, huh?... Yup! It's still official, I'm in love with my ex-boyfriend!_

_--_

"_Sam, calm down okay? We're fine and Caitlyn's fine."_

"_Good. Where are you by the way?"_

"_At the Grays'…"_

"_Oh…"_

_--_

"_Alright." She took a deep breath and gave in. "Let's talk."_

_**Wanna know what happened next? Check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE on January 25, 2009! (yey! Shorter time to wait since it's my parents' anniversary!)**_


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N**: thank you so much for all the reviews!

**XDPurpleTiggersXD**, omg… I love you! This next chapter is for you since I made you cry… I hope you'll have fun!

**ersy**,here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mia Maya Riley Long**, thank you for the reviews! You made my day! In the latter parts I may be harsh but don't worry, Mitchie and Shane will definitely not lose touch… (lol)

**kandib293**, there are twilight related plots on the last chapter? I didn't notice… don't worry you'll have your book back… I can feel it… (lol)

**CgingysCangelC**, I will definitely continue…

**Unknown.**, it's on the 25th :)

**XxMissHyperxX**, thanks! You're awesome too!

**socks900**, unkind way of life to make you feel sad and embarrassed right? Lol

**Ch3eSuS'x**, yeah let's talk… lol… I hope you'll like the 'TALK'

**brucas224**, thank you so much! Here's the update!

**FF .netfanHANNAH**, hope you'll like this soonest update! Thanks again!

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **ersy, -franchescaLOVE, Obsessively .Me**

And those who alerted… **ersy, Loopy-Princess-Lou .x, jerseygrl23, Kitsune J, StargazingHighschooler, FunAwezom3Tilly, Ch3eSuS'x, Obsessively .Me**

--

**Chapter 4**

Awkward. That has been my word of the day. Hello?! What can be more awkward than having family dinner with your own family and you ex-boyfriend's, huh? Especially if none of them except your best friend and maybe his' brothers, knew what really happened. I really don't want to put Shane on jeopardy just because of what he did to me. I still love him more than anything than to give him to the vulture-like nuisance that our parents would give him. Yup! It's still official, I'm in love with my ex-boyfriend! Gosh! I hate this feeling, a feeling where you want to get him back since you love him but you can't since you can't trust him anymore. _Mitchie, where's the drama free life you wanted?_ Screw drama free life! With Shane Gray near me, I don't think that life is anywhere near to reality!

--

The Gray's guests started to pile up the long dining table. Shane's parents are at the very end with Mitchie's parents. Mitchie sat beside her mom and Caitlyn is on her other side. Jason was beside his mom and beside him was Shane who is also opposite Mitchie. Nate was beside Shane, opposite Caitlyn. _Say awkward!_

The dinner started and all the noise came from the clanging of the utensils on the plates and the talk the grown-ups were having.

Then a celphone rang. The kids see whose celphone rang, hoping it was theirs to avoid the awkward silence they were all having. But Mitchie won.

"Excuse me, I have to get this call." Mitchie excused herself and went to the living room, away from the prying eyes and ears of her friends and family. "Hello?"

It was Sam. "Hey, where are you guys? Your house is empty. Is Caitlyn alright?"

"Sam, calm down okay? We're fine and Caitlyn's fine."

"Good. Where are you by the way?"

"At the Grays'…"

"Oh. Awkward?"

"Hell yes! Sam, I don't know what to do. Shane keeps on bugging me of giving him a chance to explain. I even used 'our mini arrangement' but he won't budge off."

Bn

"Mitch, that only means that he really still loves you."

"No he doesn't. Trust me. Because if he does, he would just leave me alone."

"Mitch, if the guy still loves you, he would continue to pursue you until he gets his proper justice."

"Justice? Let me have my justice first okay?"

"What really happened?"

"Tough luck buddy. No I won't tell you."

"See, you won't even say it. You your self are depriving yourself from having that justice because you also love him."

"Sam, when did you become the smart one? You are a jock for crying out loud!"

"Stereotype Mitchie…"

"Sorry. Just a figurative tease." Mitchie chuckled.

"I forgive you. So, how's Caitlyn."

"Okay, back to the jerk jock again. Hello, I'm your best friend here…!"

"Mitch, we have already talked about your drama, now let's talk mine."

"Fine. Well, Caitlyn's fine. Not that fine though but she already got rid of her fever."

"Good to hear."

"You really like her huh?"

"Yeah… She's different from the other girls. She's charming, sweet, boyish but still has a feminine damsel in distress side…"

"Okay, enough. I get it. I love you Sam and I love Caitlyn so you got my blessing okay?" Mitchie chuckled.

Then someone cleared a throat at her back. _It was Shane._

--

"Hey, Sam, I'll call you later. Bye, love you." Mitchie closed her phone and faced Shane. "Why are you here? How long have you been here?"

"My mom asked to get you. And I have been here long enough to know that you and Sam are not together."

"Excuse me?! Have you heard what I just said to him when I hung up?"

"Yeah right. You say that to all your friends Mitch."

_He got me there._ "What do you want?"

"To talk. Give you my explanation."

"Shane, no. I'm never going to have that conversation with you. And besides, it's already done. I've moved on."

"Yeah. I don't believe you. If you have then why would you use Sam to get rid of me?"

"Because you won't budge! And besides, it worked right?" Mitchie smirked.

"Yeah. Big time." Shane gave this argument to her. He knew how Mitchie loves winning arguments over him since he always gets the last laughs when he is on the mood to tease her.

Mitchie smiled. "Alright." She took a deep breath and gave in. "Let's talk."

Shane led her to the back porch and they sat at the swinging bench. It was the same bench that Shane's family had at LA.

"You brought this bench." Mitchie commented.

"Yeah. Mom knew you loved this. She really loves you, you know. She never had and never will have a baby girl that's why she was so glad that you came to our lives." Shane explained. Denise had complications when Nate was born. Good thing Nate was born healthy and Denise and her husband decided to just take off her entire reproductive system just so to prevent cancer forming in her ovaries.

"You had several girlfriends. Didn't she love any of them like she loves me?"

"Mitch, you are the only girl I brought home and personally introduced to my parents."

Mitchie liked the idea. "Thanks."

"Well, you were the only one who deserves it anyway."

"Shane, stop the compliments, you're making me feel embarrassed."

Shane laughed softly. "So, now were done with the icebreaker, can we start talking why we broke up?"

Mitchie shook her head and nodded after.

"Mitch, I never meant to kiss Jade. And nothing happened to us okay?" Shane explained. Jade Roberts is tinseltown's newest pop star. She rose to stardom along with Connect 3. She went on tour with them, and went on her own one after. There were a couple of shows were Jade is a guest to the Connect 3 tour.

"How would you explain what I saw Shane?" Mitchie asked. "You were half clothed. She was on a nightgown that looks like it would slip right through her and you'll get to see her entire naked body. And you were kissing her and didn't even pulled back."

"Mitch, I tried. But she won't let me."

"Yeah right. You're the guy Shane, and you are much stronger than her. Not that I am saying you hurt her, but Shane, what about not letting her in you hotel room huh? You know the girl likes you and still you gave her the chance to do that to you."

"I'm sorry, okay? I never had good judgments. But she asked to talk to me and apologize for always getting in between us and next thing I know she was kissing me. Mitchie, you have to believe me. Nothing happened to us and I never wanted to kiss her."

"Shane. I believe you…"

Shane felt relief. "Thank you."

"But this doesn't mean anything. I forgive you but that's it. It's hard for me to let go and forget what you have done, Shane. You are my first love and when you hurt me, my heart got ripped to pieces. Pieces that until now are not yet mended." Mitchie faced him and cupped his face. He look back to her. Then Mitchie placed her lips on his. It was for a minute but it was the best minute of their lives. Mitchie pulled back that instant because she knew that if she didn't she won't be able to stop herself. "I will always love you Shane but I can't trust you anymore."

Shane shook his head. "So what can I do to gain you trust again?"

"You really won't give up huh?" Mitchie chuckled and let go of his face.

"No. Never."

Mitchie thought and told him, "Let's be friends again. Like in Camp Rock. When we sneak out and have those canoe rides and just talking about anything. Friends like what we have been before we even got this mix of drama."

Shane nodded. "Okay. But remember Mitch. I'll get you back."

"I'll wait for that Shane." Mitchie smiled and rested her temple on his'.

Then they hugged and Shane breathed through her hair. Then they both stood up and made their way back to the dining room where everyone was having a conversation and already done eating. The people looked up to Shane and Mitchie when they came in.

"What took you so long guys?" Nate asked, mischievously.

"We talked." Mitchie said as they made their way to their respective chairs.

"You guys sorted it out?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane nodded.

"So you two are back together?" Caitlyn asked and everyone looked at them eager to know what they have talked about.

"NO." Mitchie said and Shane sighed on Mitchie's reply

Denise pouted and so did Connie. Mitchie's dad was triumphant. Shane's dad was torn between his best bud and his wife's reaction.

"Oh, whatever. You two are still young anyway." Denise said defeated. "Atleast I will be looking forward for more family time now that we're in town until Nate graduates." Denise beamed to the idea.

"Yeah, you are so right, Den. I mean we can also start that business that we have thought before." Connie told her.

"Oh my gosh! You are so right!" Denise then went into a happy conversation with Connie and their husbands rolled their eyes and had their own conversation about baseball with Jason.

The four younger ones also had their own conversation.

"I guess, we can call ourselves friends again?" Nate asked eyeing Caitlyn's reaction.

Caitlyn was good with the idea. "Yeah." She beamed but to no one in particular. Mitchie and Shane finished their dinner and continued to chat with Caitlyn and Nate.

Then Mitchie's phone rang again. "Hey, it's Sam. I have to get this call." She informed her friends.

"What is up with him checking every minute?" Shane asked irritated.

"Oh, someone's jealous." Nate teased.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Nate and told them, "He called an hour ago, Shane."

"Whatever."

Mitchie glared at him. And just stood up shaking her head and answering Sam's call.

"What is up with that guy calling every hour?" Shane asked Caitlyn. "Does he have something with Mitchie?"

Caitlyn didn't know what to say she wasn't yet sure if Shane knew the real score.

"Cait, I know they're not dating." Shane said answering her silence.

"Oh. Well, Sam is quite protective of Mitchie since you two broke up. Sam and Mitchie had been friends since they were in diapers and they really know each other. Sam is like Mitchie's big brother so if you want to pursue my best friend again, you won't just confront me or Mitchie's dad but also Sam. He can be quite scary." Caitlyn explained.

"He's a piece of cake." Shane said confidently. "But are you positive he's just protective of her?"

"Duh! That would be incest! When I told you that Sam was Mitchie's boyfriend, he was like, 'What the heck Cait?! Mitchie and me?! Impossible! The whole school knows that, that isn't gonna happen.' But since you are still new at school, I know you'll gonna take the bait." Caitlyn proudly told Shane her scheme.

Shane rolled his eyes and Nate and Caitlyn laughed at him.

Mitchie returned to her seat and asked what is going on.

"Nothing." Shane said dismissing the subject. But Caitlyn won't allow that so she told Mitchie what happened.

"Sorry Shane, Caitlyn can be quite a schemer and it really was an effective one so I agreed to it even if it was so weird." Mitchie said giggling.

"Okay, stop the fun fest. The joke's over!" Shane said starting to get irritated.

"I really like it when you are irritated." Mitchie joked.

Shane smiled, "I am irritated, thank you very much. You like me now again?" Shane teased.

Mitchie shut her mouth and glared at him. Nate and Caitlyn laughed and were joined by Shane when Mitchie took the joke seriously. The four continued to tease each other until it was time to go home for the two girls and their parents.

"So, I guess we'll see you in other time?" Denise asked the Torres' family.

"Of course Denise. We still have many catching up to do." Connie beamed. Then she hugged her best friend and head out with her husband.

"So, I'll see you at school then?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled. "Sure." Then the two girls waved goodbye to their friends and followed their parents.

Caitlyn put her arm around her best friend and commented, "It wasn't that bad right?"

"Yeah. I just hope this friendship thing would work out."

Caitlyn nodded and they got inside their father's chevy.

--

At school, it was still the usual locker scene with Sam, Sierra and Caitlyn but after the normal scene, something changed. Shane came up to the gang with his brothers, and the unnecessary looking of the other kids came up.

"Mitch, can you explain to me what is happening? I know I am popular and such but why are everybody staring at us?" Sam whispered to his best friend.

Mitchie took a deep breath and faced the three brothers.

"Oh, I see. You should have warned me Mitch." Sam joked. Then he glared at Shane who was sending him deathly glares. "Mitch, seriously? You dated this guy?"

"What is your problem man?" Shane demanded.

"You are the one who are sending those glares at me." Sam retorted.

"Guys, stop!" Mitchie stopped them. "Sam, be good. Shane, I know I told you that we can try out this friendship thing, but if you can't be nice to my friends, I don't think it will ever work."

Shane relaxed and stuck out his hand at Sam. "Dude, let's start all over again. I'm sorry."

Sam ignored it but Mitchie sent him a glare, "Fine!" he said to Mitchie and took Shane's apology. "Okay, I accept your apology. I'm sorry too if in anyway I offended you."

"No offense taken." Shane replied.

"Good. But just so you know, Mitchie is like my sister so you make one wrong move on her again, I won't think twice and punch your goody face, Gray."

"I'll gladly accept that. Because if that happens again, I will punch myself."

Sam smiled and nodded at him. Caitlyn stood beside him and elbowed him on his side and gave him a sweet smile. Sam felt a jolt of electricity run down his veins as he receive Caitlyn's smile. Sam made a cute face at her as a reply. Caitlyn laughed softly. It was a fast exchange but Mitchie noticed it. _Gosh guys, can't you be more transparent?!_ Mitchie thought to herself and smiled at her friends. Well, not only Mitchie noticed this but also Nate.

Then the bell rang signaling the start of classes. Nate's first class luckily was with Caitlyn and Sierra so he walked with Caitlyn, Sierra and Jason. While Mitchie and Sam who have homeroom together walked with Shane since Shane's homeroom was also on Mitchie and Sam's way.

"Dude, seriously, can't you hide that stupid smile whenever Caitlyn's around?" Mitchie asked Sam.

Shane looked at them curiously. "Sam, you like Caitlyn?"

"Mitch, I am so going to kill you now, you know that?" Then Sam faced Shane. "Hey, please Shane dude, don't tell anyone. I am so going to set you up with Mitchie here or even give you tips about her, just don't say anything to anyone."

Shane laughed. "Dude, seriously? You were threatening me a while ago on Mitchie's defense and now you are selling her to me."

"Dude, the situation is different now."

"Um, Sam, I am still here. And I am your best friend remember?" Mitchie told him.

"Yeah. A bad thing sometimes because you know me too much." Sam told her.

Mitchie smiled at him then she looked at Shane. "Shane, please don't tell anyone. Sam's going to be paranoid for an entire week if you won't promise."

"Okay, I promise." Shane said.

Sam took a breath of relief.

"Sam, you are such a baby!" Mitchie teased. "But dude, seriously, learn to hide your stupid smile whenever Caitlyn's around okay?"

Shane just laughed at Mitchie and Sam's exchange and said goodbye when they reached his room. Then the two best friends took off for their own class.

--

At lunch, it was more awkward. Since Shane and Mitchie are trying the friends thing, Shane and Nate now were joining Mitchie's table for lunch. _Yey! Or not?_

People were staring at them. For sure some are thinking now of things such as Mitchie and Shane are together again and the like. _Ugh, what the hell! We're friends remember? _Mitchie thought.

"So, where's Sam?" Nate asked the girls. Sam wasn't with them.

"Sam? Oh, he's with his basketball buddies." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh. Good." Nate said softly but the girls including Shane heard it.

"What did you just say Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Huh? Uh, good that Sam also hangs out with his other friends." Nate quickly lied. Shane eyed him, knowing the real score. His brother was bothered with the thought that Sam and Caitlyn may have something more than friendship now that Mitchie and Sam are never going to be an item.

Mitchie nodded and turned back to her food again.

But much to Nate's dismay, Sam arrived.

"Okay, can I sit with you?" Sam asked. "The guys are having a quick run at the grounds and I really don't want to go sweaty for this afternoon."

"Are you being gay now or you are just vain?" Mitchie joked.

"Mitch, not running and thinking of being not sweaty doesn't make you vain or gay." Sam defended.

Mitchie stuck out her tongue and said, "Defensive"

"Whatever"

Their friends just rolled their eyes at them. They were fun to look at, like two siblings having a petty fight over a toy.

"Hey, Cait, still up for that movie for tonight?" Sam asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah sure." Caitlyn agreed.

Nate was now angry at this Sam guy. Shane may be all friendly to him now but so not him. He was stealing his Caitlyn. _Rephrase that, his soon-to-be Caitlyn_.

"Wait, wait, you guys are going to the movies without me?" Mitchie demanded.

Sam glared at her. Sending her a you-are-so-dead-Mitchie look. Then he remembered, "Hey, I didn't invite you because you have tutoring sessions with Shane this afternoon, right dude?" Sam confirmed it with Shane.

"Yeah. Unless you want to ditch me." Shane added with a pout.

"Oh, stop with the pout and puppy dog eyes Shane! Fine, but you owe me Sam!" Mitchie pointed a finger at Sam.

"No I don't" Sam retorted.

"Oh yes you do…" Mitchie smiled mischievously, and sent a I-know-something-about-your-secret look.

Sam glared at her and gave in, "Fine."

"You two are like babies, you know that?" Caitlyn commented. Then the table erupted to hysterics.

Then Nate said something that made Sam and the others grow serious, "Hey dude, can I join you and Caitlyn for that movie? I really don't have anything to do tonight."

Before Sam could argue, Caitlyn said, "Yeah sure. It's a group thing anyway. Right Sam? I was actually planning on asking Mitchie and Shane good thing Sam reminded me of their tutoring. Nate, you better have a good disguise or else, fans will flock at us." She smiled at Nate and Nate nodded at her. "Hey, Sier, wanna come to the movies?"

Sierra looked at her and said, "Um, I'll pass. I still have to study for AP Physics." Then she and Mitchie got into the discussion since Mitchie is also in that class and they have a quiz the following day.

_Great! Just great! Way to ruin my night, Nate Gray. I thought Shane was going to be my enemy but it seems the younger Gray is the real enemy now._ Sam thought.

--

Okay there, all is well and ends well. But what is this love triangle that I smell. Gosh! My best friend Sam got some rival. Anyway, good thing Shane and I are trying the friends' thing, I just so hope it works out. And that is going to be tested later since we're having our first "we're okay" tutoring session. I hope it does go well. And I hope Caitlyn's night would go well too, being with two guys who like you isn't really a good evening's dream. I still got some AP Physics studying to do before I head off to the Gray's! See yah!

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Anyway, enough about me and let's analyze my best friends and my ex-boyfriend's brother. Sam, in love with Caitlyn. Nate obviously has the hots for Caitlyn still. And Caitlyn, torn between two guys, without any clue about it._

_--_

"_Guys! Guys! Stop! What is up with you two? Here's the deal okay? If you two want to see who's better than the other or who's wealthier than the other, please don't use me as your instrument. I can buy my own and you guys compromise? Alright?" Caitlyn said. Then she headed to the CR leaving her popcorn to the boys._

"_What is up with you dude?" Nate demanded at Sam._

"_What is wrong with you?" Sam retorted_

_--_

"_You are so not going to play overprotective friend on me Shane! I've had enough of that from Sam!"_

"_Yeah. I just hoped you had said overprotective boyfriend… it is good on the ears."_

_**Wanna kill me for the cut? Check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE on February 5, 2009!**_


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N**: sorry for the delay… you might have read in my new oneshot that I have updated this fic and yet no new chapter appeared… its just that I posted the oneshot before this and I wasn't able to post this when my internet crashed after… sorry… anyways here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it! Thank you so much for all the reviews!

**ersy**,thanks for adding to my review numbers! (lol)

**Ch3eSuS'x**, here's the update! Thanks!

**Eloisel54, **thanks for loving it! Hope you'll continue to read!

**KevinJonasLuver33, **sorry Jason will be much mentioned later on the fic… I hope you'll still continue to read… his story arc is reserved for later ;)

**sara155**, thank you thank you!

**diyagirl315**, sorry for the wait… but its here now!

**FF .netfanHANNAH**, sorry for the Feb 5 update… I hope you did well on your EXAMS! And btw, I dedicate this chapter for you… since you constantly reviewed this fic…

**Mia Maya Riley Long**, thank you for liking the previous chapter! Also sorry for the long delay :)

**XDPurpleTiggersXD**, thank you so much for the support! Hope you'll love this chapter more since there is no waterworks here…

**brucas224**, oh I will… Jason will have a story arc later :)

**kandib293**, sorry I just have to… don't worry the next update will have a shorter wait (lol)

**Accident-Prone .Girl**, thank you! I hope that I can sustain having a great plot… :)

**disneyfreak22, **thank you for your review! Here's the update!

**Riley-the-Sadist848**, huh? Sorry… I didn't get you… anyway whatever you mean… thank you!

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **Eloisel54, obsane, ****Accident-Prone .Girl****, anna381621146, disneyfreak22**

And those who alerted… **Eloisel54, obsane, zanessaforever207, nav6201, xxthekillerannaxx, ****Accident-Prone .Girl**

**STATS:**

Reviews: 64

Favorites: 29

Alerts: 39

C2s: 1

--

**Chapter 5**

Well, well, well… an afternoon full of drama (maybe), surprises (for sure), awkwardness (a big SURE?) and fun (I sure hope so!). Now, I'm heading off to my ex's house to help him with his advanced classes, which not really bragging on, I have already taken. Well, all I want now is peace since I am going to have a quiz for tomorrow in AP Physics and it's quite hard since I really haven't put my mind on to my academics these past few days, well, since Shane came.

Anyway, enough about me and let's analyze my best friends and my ex-boyfriend's brother. Sam, in love with Caitlyn. Nate obviously has the hots for Caitlyn still. And Caitlyn, torn between two guys, without any clue about it. Well, as I can see, she's still has this 'not-getting-over' Nate Gray complex and I think that's a plus to Nate. Well, good luck buddy Sam, I hope your night go well!

--

Mitchie rang the doorbell at the Gray's house and Denise opened the door.

"Mitchie! Dear, come in. Shane's inside, getting his stuff at the living room. Just go in there, and get yourself comfortable and I'll make you guys some snacks okay?" Denise said and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." Mitchie smiled at her and headed for the living room until she caught up with Shane who was just descending the stairs since he was bringing down his books. "Hey stranger."

Shane smiled at her and Mitchie helped him with his stack of books. "Hey you" Shane replied.

"So, up for some afternoon of fun studying?" Mitchie joked. She knew Shane really wasn't the academics guy unlike his brothers. He was more of the laid-back person.

Shane rolled his eyes at her and they continued to go to the living room.

"Where's Gary? I haven't seen him." Mitchie asked.

"Oh, he went home since mom freed us from his care." Shane explained.

"Oh, I see. You should've told me so I could have said goodbye."

"Sorry, it wasn't on my thought."

Then they got settled and Denise brought them snacks and left after.

"Your mom sure is sweet." Mitchie commented.

"Well, she only does that to you. We have to ask her to make us snacks or we have to do it ourselves."

Mitchie just smiled and loved the thought of having a second mother in Denise.

Then they started their tutorials. Shane can't help it, but all he can do is stare at Mitchie. Mitchie had been blabbering things about math until she realized that Shane wasn't listening.

"Okay hotshot, what's the matter?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. You just distract me."

Mitchie rose her brow "Distract you?"

"Yeah. You are very pretty you know that?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and said, "See this book? Because this book is me. I am math."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked curiously

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Shane Gray, Mr. Pop star, scoring my touchdowns on somebody else, because..."

"I don't even play football."

"Whatever. The point is, at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math, because math don't care, and neither do I."

"Well, does chemistry care? I also suck at that."

"Shane, let's not waste time okay? You know I am just pulling this off for you because of that stupid detention. So focus and let's get started okay? For real." Mitchie said strictly and Shane nodded. (**A/N**: this scene is a one tree hill scene, I so love that scene between Nathan and Haley so I put it here… lol)

--

At the other side of Mitchie and Shane's world, two guys having the worst night of their lives is having a movie sort of date with the girl who is totally clueless that they have eyes for her.

Caitlyn arrived at the movie house alone. Nate and Sam were already there early thinking that if the other arrives earlier than the other, the other will have a longer time with Caitlyn. But good thing Caitlyn arrived late so none of them had any advantage. Fair ground everyone! Good thing, Nate made Caitlyn's disguise advice to reality, no girls had approach him yet.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I had to check something on the internet." Caitlyn apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Nate and Sam said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"Okay…" Caitlyn made a cute gesture at them stating her curiosity. Then she immediately dropped it off and said, "Comon' let's get our tickets. And by the way, nice disguise Nate"

"Right." Nate said and smiled at her as he followed Sam and Caitlyn. They were going to watch the movie 'Twilight'. It was the only movie that Caitlyn hasn't watched since she and Mitchie went to the movies last weekend.

They were lining up for the tickets and when it was their turn, Nate and Sam both volunteered to pay for Caitlyn's ticket.

"Okay… guys, I'll pay for my own and if you two really want to buy for the other, go ahead." Caitlyn smiled at them and rolled her eyes. _What is up with them?_ Then they headed for the food counter. Again, Nate and Sam argued over who's going to buy Caitlyn's popcorn.

"Guys! Guys! Stop! What is up with you two? Here's the deal okay? If you two want to see who's better than the other or who's wealthier than the other, please don't use me as your instrument. I can buy my own and you guys compromise? Alright?" Caitlyn said. Then she headed to the CR leaving her popcorn to the boys.

"What is up with you dude?" Nate demanded at Sam.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam retorted

"Me?! It's you here who plans this movie thing and obviously you just want to impress Caitlyn with all your goody-two-shoes act!"

"Well, you invited yourself with this plan of mine!"

"And let you have Caitlyn all to yourself? No way!"

"Ha! You like her!"

"So? You do like her too!"

"And let the best man win…" Sam told him bitterly

"Yeah. Bring it on!"

Caitlyn arrived at them and noticed the tension between the two boys. "Okay? What happened? Are you two fighting?"

"NO!" the two called to her at the same time.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Whatever that is, will you forget about that first and let's enjoy the movie?"

"Sure." Nate said and walked beside her.

"Yeah." Sam followed shortly not letting Nate walk with Caitlyn alone.

--

At the Gray's, Mitchie and Shane had started on math and then moved on to chemistry. Shane sure was sure that he does suck at chemistry because he sure does suck.

"So, with this equation, carbon needs five more molecules to balance the entire equation. So there, 5 carbon and 5 oxygen makes 5 carbon monoxide. With this balance equation you can simplify the entire thing by five times since they're just proportional. Are you following me?" Mitchie asked.

Shane just smiled at her and shook his head. "Mitch, I don't understand anything you are saying. I'm sorry, it's not you and your way of teaching. It's me and my stupid hell of a brain."

"Hey, don't say that. Here, I prepared a list of practice sheets for you. Whenever we have spare times, maybe we can run down some and study them. Or you can do them on your spare time and I'll just check on them. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks. So, now that we're almost done, I just want to ask you a question."

"Shoot. What is it?"

"Why didn't you take the tour contract? I mean I know it was offered to you after we broke up. And as far as I know, you really wanted to do it. I hope I wasn't the reason why you didn't take it."

"To be honest Shane, you are the reason why I didn't take it." Mitchie admitted sadly.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. It was my choice and…" Mitchie turned on the TV since it was HotTunes time. And the host was talking about one of the hottest rising sensation, Jade Roberts. "besides, the music industry is not big enough to squeeze me in with Jade and her big ego." Mitchie added sadly.

Jade was the big reason why they broke up. She saw Shane and Jade making out at the Connect 3 tour bus after seeing them at the hotel. Mitchie tried to sort things out with Shane, making herself do the first move to forgive Shane after the hotel fiasco. But after seeing Jade and Shane together again, a strike two for Shane, Mitchie called it quits and broke up with Shane leaving him with, _"just go back to your two-face lying bitch! You two deserve each other because you yourself are Shane! A big hell of a liar!"_

"I'm sorry about that again Mitch." Shane said. He wanted to explain that nothing really happened. Jade was the one who attacked him. But he just shut his mouth because he knew it would just ruin his new found friendship with Mitchie and he sure doesn't want to screw that up.

Mitchie just smiled at him. That was one of the things that she liked about him. When he apologize, he does mean it. But Mitchie already experienced all the hurt and pain that their relationship had caused, with all the Jade issue and the tabloids intervening their privacy. She just wanted to be normal again and have a normal life even though she knew that touring would be a much happy and better life for her. She was scared to experience all those pain again. _Better be safe than sorry._

"I went to your tour bus the next day because Jason talked the senses out of me and told me to talk to you. It was the day I finally said that I'm giving you up." Mitchie started and Shane looked at her. "I wanted us to sort whatever problem we were having. I want to have your side of the story with what I saw at the hotel."

"But why didn't you?"

"I saw you kissing Jade again. At your tour bus, which by the way I recall you call sacred." Mitchie smiled at the thought. They first made love on that tour bus.

"Ugh! Screw Jade! After the hotel incident, I told her I don't want anything to do with her anymore. But she won't leave. She has pictures of us kissing and she threatened me that she would show those pictures to you. So I kissed her just so she wouldn't show you those pictures." Shane explained. "She must have known you were coming because she kissed me hurriedly even though I still haven't said yes."

Mitchie shook her head. If she had much more patience, they would have still been together. But she was hurt badly. And no one can ever blame her for that.

"Hey, I don't want to pressure you to anything between our relationship right now Mitch, but what are we exactly right now?" Shane asked sincerely. "I mean, we are friends, but we admitted that we still love each other. So what are we exactly?"

"I don't know myself. Friends? Special friends? But we can't be more than friends just yet Shane. I don't want that drama again for now." Mitchie said. "But I will admit, I do am trying to talk the sense out of me and give in to all your pursuing. I just hope that you won't get tired of waiting for me."

"No I will not." Shane smiled.

"Hey, by the way…" Shane was now eager to change the subject now that Jade's report was done. "Connect 3 has a gig this Saturday. You want to come? I have backstage passes."

"Duh! Of course you do! You are Connect 3…" Mitchie laughed. "I'd love that. I missed the backstage anyway. I might get a peep at some of the cute musicians who'll open that night." Mitchie joked.

Shane's jaw dropped. He grew jealous. _Why would I be jealous? We aren't dating right? Oh yeah, I love her that is why. But is she saying these to make me jealous? Because if she is, she's doing a great job. I'm so going to lock up those dudes before she even laid eyes on them._

"Guess, I have to tell Gary to keep an eye on you…" Shane said.

Mitchie punched him playfully. "You are so not going to play overprotective friend on me Shane! I've had enough of that from Sam!"

"Yeah. I just hoped you had said overprotective boyfriend… it is good on the ears." Shane joked and regretted his comment. He looked at Mitchie nervously.

"Shane…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I still like you Mitch. Hell, I still love you. I will never give up Mitch. Not again." Shane said.

Mitchie nodded. "I would be the happiest if you are still there waiting for me once I learned to trust you again." Mitchie touched his cheek and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll get going. We're done…"

"We are?" Shane wanted to joke on her, "We haven't even started going out again…"

"Shane!" Mitchie called and punched him playfully.

"I was just joking. So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Hey, I'll drive you home. If it's fine with you…" Shane said.

Mitchie thought and nodded. "That'll be nice. Thanks. Hey, I'll just say goodbye to your mom."

"Okay. I'll just put my things upstairs and get my keys." Shane said.

--

At the theater house, Caitlyn was seated in between Sam and Nate. The two were not concentrating on the movie but concentrating on what the other person will do to score with Caitlyn.

Nate started the action since Sam wasn't doing anything. He raised his right hand up and tried to put it around Caitlyn. Caitlyn noticed this and just pretended that she didn't notice because she was liking it. _The hell with the past! We're friends now right? I mean, Mitchie and Shane are back on track again so we're cool now. Ugh! I just hope that the connection we shared is still there._ Sam noticed what Nate was doing so before Nate could fully settle, he 'accidentally' threw out his bucket of popcorn on Caitlyn and they had a mini commotion, causing Nate to return his arms to himself and swear under his breath.

_Gosh dude! Cant you be more creative?_ "Oh my gosh! Caitlyn are you okay?" Nate asked worriedly. He glared at Sam even though no one can really see it clearly. But Sam can feel Nate's fury.

"Caitlyn! I'm so sorry!" Sam apologized as he helped Caitlyn up. And tried to brush the cheese all over her pants.

"Sam, it's okay." Caitlyn assured him. Then they sat back and Caitlyn thought. _Damn! I could have Nate's arm around me. Ugh! Stop it Caitlyn, you and Nate are just friends! And there never was an US between the two of you. But you did share a kiss though._

Then she thought of a plan. "Um, Nate is it okay with you if you accompany me outside to buy some more food?" _Caitlyn! Can't you be more transparent? _She thought sarcastically _It doesn't make sense! Sam was the one who spilled his popcorn not you or Nate! Ugh! What the heck!_

Nate was glad at her request. "Yeah. I'd be glad to."

"Sam, do you want anything?" Caitlyn asked.

Sam sighed. "Um, no. Sorry again."

"It's nothing." Caitlyn smiled at him. Even though it was dark, Sam can feel Caitlyn's smile radiate.

_Suck it loser._ Nate thought. "Thanks dude" Nate whispered softly as he passed by Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes and thought, _I'm losing, Nate has the court. He has full advantage. How can I compete with that? Caitlyn sure does like him._

At the popcorn stall outside, Caitlyn and Nate waited for the girl to serve their orders. Then Nate felt some thing prickling his eyes so he took off his sunglasses and people noticed who he was.

The girl serving their orders recognize him and asked, "Hey, you are Nate Gray right?"

Nate put his sunglasses back and said, "No Im not. You must have mistaken me."

"No you are Nate! Hey, Nate Gray's here!" the girl called to her colleagues then the other customers noticed him too and they started swarming over Nate and Caitlyn. Pictures started to snap and girls squealing.

Caitlyn got shocked at first but it was just because it was the first time again after a long time that she got into a star swarm. Then she felt Nate grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the theater house. Good thing Nate drove his way to the theater house and he has his car. He led Caitlyn to the car and closed her door then he made his way to the driver's seat and drove away.

"Caitlyn" Nate started "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have come. Or I shouldn't have took those sunglasses. Sorry for ruining your night."

"Hey, it's okay. Actually I had a blast. I mean, it seems like forever since I experienced such thing. You remember our little escapades with Mitchie and Shane back in LA?" Caitlyn said reminiscing.

"Yeah! They were priceless!" Nate said. Then Caitlyn's phone went off.

"Oh my gosh! We left Sam!" Caitlyn called and answered the phone. "Sam, I'm so sorry. Nate and I already left, the people around noticed Nate and started swarming so we have to leave"

"_Hey, it's cool. Are you okay? I mean did you get hurt with all the swarming?" Sam asked concerned. Though he was the one hurt since from that 'supposed' first date, Caitlyn already chose Nate._

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. Are you okay to go home alone?"

"_Yeah. I brought my car so it's no big deal"_

"Good. So take care. And sorry again. But I had fun, thank you for the night Sam. I hope we do this again sometime."

"_Sure. I'll hold on to that."_

"Bye"

"_Bye" Sam shut his phone off and went home heartbroken._

--

Shane pulled off before Mitchie's house. Then he get out of the car and opened the door for her.

"What a gentleman." Mitchie said beaming "Thank you."

"Sure. Anytime." Shane replied.

Just then, Nate also pulled up behind Shane's car and also let Caitlyn off the car.

"Thanks Nate" Caitlyn said

"Sure. Anytime" Nate smiled. Then they noticed Shane and Mitchie. "Hey big brother! You two just finished tutoring?" Nate asked as he and Caitlyn went to them.

"Yeah. I just dropped Mitchie off." Shane explained. "How bout the two of you? The movie ended early?"

"No. Nate got recognize so we have to leave early." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh. So where's Sam?" Mitchie asked hoping to see her best friend.

"Sam. Well we kind of left him there. We had to rush." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie nodded. _He sure is sad right now._ Mitchie was sad for her best friend. Then she asked the boys if they would want to have dinner with them. The boys agreed and they made their way to the house.

Shane and Mitchie walked a few steps behind Caitlyn and Nate. By the time Nate and Caitlyn entered the house, Mitchie can't take it anymore and faced Shane. "Hey, um, I really worry about Sam, you can go in now, I'll just make a quick call."

"Sure." Shane said and went inside. He knew that Sam was the reason why Mitchie kind of changed mood a little after Caitlyn and Nate explained what happened. And this made him jealous. He was sure that Mitchie only felt friendship towards the guy but he can't help but feel that he also wanted the same attention and care that Mitchie was giving Sam, even if it was only friendship.

--

That was sure an afternoon full of drama (hell yes!), surprises (not really, actually it was obvious that Caitlyn really likes Nate… Sorry Sammy…), awkwardness (yeah… big time… talking about the past especially the reason of a break up is a bit or big time awkward!) and FUN (of course, being with Shane is one hell of a big excitement… and I can tell that my sister did the same with Nate…. But I can't tell the same for my other best friend… I mean, when I talked with him on the phone, he was really sad with what happened and he left like he lost a part of his heart…)

Poor Sammy. But I can't blame Caitlyn, she never said that she liked Sam and she didn't even know that Sam like her. Nate was quite obvious with it, even though he never admitted that he loves Caitlyn. Ugh! The hell with love triangles! I just hope that Jade doesn't spring back to my life or I would really punch her for ruining my relationship with Shane! Well, it's really up to Caitlyn and whoever she decides to choose, I'll be fine with it. But I also don't want for it to reach to the point that I have to choose between her and Sam because that would be total bogus!

Now now… enough with talking about my sister. Let's talk about me! Ha! I'm just happy you know. Shane just assured me for the Nth time that he would wait. And I am clinging on to that promise. I just hope that my head and my heart would get in sync now so we could be together again. But my cowardice always get through me! Damn the coward lion in me! I hope nothing will happen that will challenge the little trust I have with him now because I really wanted to be with him again! So help me God!

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Another fine day in this wonderful town of Tree Oak! Since Shane and I made that 'sort-of' agreement that we-are-but-we-are-not-together, everything seems great! I had a fantastic week! Shane and I get to be closer each day._

_Then there's my sister, Nate and Sam and their trio of a drama. Sam likes Caitlyn, Caitlyn likes Nate and Nate likes Caity back. But Caitlyn also doesn't know Sam's feelings so actually in Caity's eyes, it's just her and Nate in one drama._

_And what's with Sierra and Jason? I mean they're spending more time together… ooh! Something's smelling like love… Well, they said that they were just working on an AP Physics assignment that is why they're spending time together. But Sierra's coming to the Connect 3 gig with me and Caitlyn and with Jason's pass!_

_And a Connect 3 Music Video on the way…_

_**So how was it? Wanna know what happened next? Check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE on February 14, 2009! This chapter is going to be for all the LOVERS out there! Lol…**_


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews!

**kandib293**, okay I'll try to update as early as Feb19 for your birthday…but can I update on the 20th? Lol… by the way advanced happy birthday!

**socks900**, thank you… I also had fun writing that chapter since its all jealous and making jealous drama stuff (lol)

**XDPurpleTiggersXD**, SMITCHIE may have some hard rocks to stumble upon to before finally a happy ending… but we'll see… :) thank you for always reviewing! And I really appreciate your continued support… (hug)

**Eloisel54, **thank God you're a LOVER! Lol… thank you so much for reading!

**Crazy .For .Joe .Jonas**, sorry if I have to break your penname apart… FF tends to erase the words/names that has periods in between words/letters. I hope that this chapter makes you happy and makes you forget whatever makes your Valentines Day sad…

**brucas224**, I hope that you'll like where Jason's story will head to… thank you for reading!

**Ch3eSuS'x**, eep… here's the update! Lol

**Riley-the-Sadist848**, its okay, I hope you had a good sleep that night! Thanks for reading!

**Accident-Prone .Girl**, future drama will be written… lol… thanks for reading!

**sara155**, wow thanks for the big comment… this chapter is for you… :)

**camprocker-101, **eep… it's the 14th! LOL… thanks for reviewing!

**Sevenfold.** ,glad you liked Naitlyn… thank you!

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **BellaRosa17, 3Sangochan3, xox .bratz .Aglaia .xox **_(sorry if I have to space out your penname since fanfiction erases the words they think are links because of the names in between periods)_**, xladykelly101x, Sevenfold.**

And those who alerted… **3Sangochan3, DJDANJA, Cee10155, xladykelly101x**

**STATS:**

Reviews: 76

Favorites: 34

Alerts: 42

C2s: 1

--

**Chapter 6**

Another fine day in this wonderful town of Tree Oak! Since Shane and I made that 'sort-of' agreement that we-are-but-we-are-not-together, everything seems great! I had a fantastic week! Shane and I get to be closer each day. And I was starting to get used to all the attention again, and also the deathly stares that I get from my ex-boyfriend's fans. Gosh! They're more deadly than those die hard ones! Atleast some of the die hard fans like me since as they put it, I am making Shane happy and sane.

Then there's my sister, Nate and Sam and their trio of a drama. Sam likes Caitlyn, Caitlyn likes Nate and Nate likes Caity back. But Caitlyn also doesn't know Sam's feelings so actually in Caity's eyes, it's just her and Nate in one drama. Well, Nate won't like to lose too, and was enjoying the fact that the special bond that he and Caitlyn shared was still there. Well, my Sammy is heartbroken. So he avoids my sister and blah blah blah! I get chats from my sister asking about why Sam was distant and also at the same time chats about Caitlyn's day with Nate. Gosh! If only I could tell my sister that my best friend loves her! But would that help? I mean they're friends and everything but would Sam's revelation affect Caitlyn's heart for Nate? This is why I hate drama!

And what's with Sierra and Jason? I mean they're spending more time together… ooh! Something's smelling like love… Well, they said that they were just working on an AP Physics assignment that is why they're spending time together. But Sierra's coming to the Connect 3 gig with me and Caitlyn and with Jason's pass! Well, well, well! If I don't know them, I would think they're dating… I just hope that the gig would be fun! It would really help me take off some stress with all the APs that I am taking this semester.

--

"Okay guys… What is with all these people crowding on that table?" Mitchie asked as she and Caitlyn walked through the lockers.

Sierra, Nate, Jason and Shane were there but Sam wasn't.

"Um, it's a casting for our upcoming new video that would be shot here at school." Shane explained to Mitchie.

"Oh I see… I never thought that even those jocks or even those cheerleaders would like to have a real 15 minutes of stardom." Mitchie chuckled.

"Well, you can now see why people hated you when you got back." Caitlyn said. "You didn't only toured with the country's top popstars but you even dated one of them…"

"Cait, we are rockstars not popstars" Nate explained.

"Whatever, popstar." Caitlyn chuckled as she tapped Nate's shoulder.

"And that was why Georgie was also very mad at you because she can't believe that you beat her." Sierra added. "I told you the girl is jealous of you."

Mitchie chuckled, "Why would she be jealous of me? I mean she's a cheerleader. She has lots of friends and she goes to those big time parties while me, shy and innocent Mitchie is at home during a Friday night. And she always get the lead roles on the school plays while I am stuck with the supporting role."

"Well, sister, you are not only best friend with Mr. Sam the jock but you are also one of the school's top student, why would she not be jealous of that? And as for the plays, well for sure it's just because she's a teacher's pet that's why." Caitlyn added.

"Yeah Mitch." Shane added, "Don't get insecure with her, you are beautiful in your own way… And innocent? Yeah… not so sure" Shane joked

"Thanks Shane" Mitchie sarcastically said and smiled then punching him after.

"Ouch!" Shane said playfully and rubbing his shoulders. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…" Shane smirked

Mitchie just glared at him and stuck out her tongue. _As if our friends don't know what they're talking about…_

"Okay! Stop the flirting!" Caitlyn called and asked, "Speaking of Mr. Sam the jock, where is he? I haven't seen him hanging out with us for the past days."

Mitchie, Shane and Nate just kept their mouths shut because they knew why Sam chose to be distant. Mitchie was frequently checking up on him. He always says he's fine, alright, okay but behind the mask, he's not. "Um, I know that the basketball team has some double time practices since the playoffs are around the corner, so maybe he's at the gym."

"Yeah right. Then why am I seeing their captain there at the table?" Caitlyn asked. "Is he mad at us or something?"

_He's mad at me._ Nate thought. "Hey, don't worry about him. He's a big boy now and when he come to his senses he'll come around."

"So there is really a problem?"

_Damn why does Caitlyn has to be smart?_ Mitchie now thought. "No, as far as I know, there is none. So why don't we just head to our classes and discuss this later okay?" _Or not ever again! Sam, you must come around now or I can't hide the truth from Caitlyn any longer!_

Then the six friends head to their classes as soon as the bell rang.

--

At free period, Mitchie hanged with Nate and Caitlyn since Shane has a different free period time and Sierra went to the library to research on something.

"Hey Mitch, why don't you and Caitlyn audition for our video shoot? It's much fun to work with you guys." Nate suggested.

"He has been bugging me with that thought all homeroom and math time." Caitlyn chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Nate, it's just with all the things I am doing, my APs and the upcoming physics exhibit, I don't think I still have spare time for the shoot." Mitchie explained.

"I told you, she is busy." Caitlyn told Nate.

"Alright. It was just a suggestion anyway. No pressure." Nate said. Then sighed "But it would be really much fun if you guys will be on that video"

"Yeah no pressure…" Mitchie and Caitlyn chimed. Then they reached the library to check on Sierra.

"Hey, isn't that Jason? With Sierra?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. It's them. Comon' lets approach them" Caitlyn said. "Hey guys!"

"Hey…" Jason and Sierra both answered with worried expressions on their faces.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mitchie asked as the trio sat.

"Nah. We're doing the physics assignment." Sierra lied. They didn't even have physics books lying around their table.

"Yeah… physics assignment without books" Nate said. "You are that smart huh?"

"We're just discussing what to do." Jason added.

"Okay, cut the crap what's happening between the two of you?" Caitlyn asked aggressively. "Are you two dating secretly or something?"

Jason and Sierra looked at each other and then faced their friends. Then they nodded.

Mitchie and Caitlyn squealed in delight while Nate congratulated his brother. The librarian hushed them and kicked them out of the library. They talked at the hallway.

"Hey, we told you but don't even say a word to others!" Jason said. Then he put his arm around Sierra. "We wanted to keep our relationship private and away from the prying eyes of the press."

"Of course! Your secret is safe with us!" Mitchie said. "Sierra, we are so going to talk later."

Sierra rolled her eyes and chuckled. The bell rang and Jason kissed her temple quickly and they headed to their respective classes.

--

The next day, Caitlyn and Mitchie were sitting on their respective places around the dining table and watching HotTunes with their dad. Mitchie asked her dad to turn the volume up and regretted her request when the subject was about Jade.

"What is wrong with their industry liking that whore?" Mitchie asked bitterly.

"Mitchie, your words." Her dad scolded.

"Sorry." Mitchie apologized then faced Caitlyn. Caitlyn has her jaw dropped. "Cait, what happened? Why are you looking like that?"

"Mitch, haven't you heard what Stacy the host just said?" Caitlyn asked. Then she took the remote from her dad and rewinded the TV.

"_Pop sensation Jade Roberts will be on the newest Connect 3 video and will be flying to New Jersey where the video will be done, at the very halls of the three brothers' school…"_

"What?! No!" Mitchie called.

--

"What?! No!" Shane called to their manager as soon as they found out that Jade would be flying to them.

"Shane, I'm sorry. But the agency wanted Jade to star on your next video as part of the promotion for her next tour. And besides, you and Mitchie are broken up anyway, so why would you worry if Jade's around?"

"NO! Mitchie is starting to trust me again! And I don't want Jade to ruin that again!" Shane told him. He was screaming now.

"I'm sorry Shane but there is nothing I can do. Jade has signed the contract and you guys are going to cooperate with her. And that's final." Their manager finally said and stormed out of the room. They were at the recording company building. They flew to LA the night before to meet up with their manager and they will be flying back just in time to catch up for their afternoon classes.

"Shane, it's going to be alright. With this way, Mitchie's trust will be tested and it's not really up to Jade, but it's up to you… will you be that faithful to her?" Jason asked.

"Jase, I never cheated on her." Shane said.

"Yeah, I know. But knowing that, will she be able to trust you again? I mean, if you two are going to be together again, she must be cool with you working with anybody." Jason added

"You are right Jase. But I just hope that Jade would keep her stupidity out of my radius!" Shane said and stormed back to their limo and the three headed to the airport to fly back to New Jersey.

--

"Cait, I have to do something!" Mitchie called as they sat on their usual table at the cafeteria.

"Mitch, calm down. Shane already promised that his heart is yours right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, yeah. But what about me? What if that Jade whore would ruin us again?" Mitchie asked. "It's not that my trust is questionable again, but still a part of me is still worried that once she did something that would challenge my trust on Shane, I wouldn't be able to trust him completely. I don't want to get hurt again, Cait" Mitchie sobbed.

"So you mean Jade was the whore we were talking about when you told me what happened between you and Shane, Mitch?" Sierra asked.

"Well, yeah. She is." Mitchie replied. "Are the boys here now?"

"Jason texted me that they're on the plane now. Maybe they are here already since he texted me and hour ago." Sierra replied.

Ever since she and Jason came clean to their friends, they have been inseparable. Their love story was not that like of a fairy tale but it was more of an instant connection. When they were paired on an assignment where they are classmates (Sierra is taking an advance course where Jason is in to too), they spent time together and well got to know each other. After the theater house fiasco, they started to date and after their first date, which was quite not luxurious since they just had it behind Sierra's backyard (Jason asked her parents to set them up a dinner and her parents gladly agreed, well who could resist Jason's charm?), they became official. Well, they tried to hide it since Jason's past relationships got ruined because of the press and he doesn't want to screw things up with Sierra since he liked her a lot.

"Hey, it's Nate." Caitlyn beamed as soon as she saw Nate's name flash on her cellphone. "Hey…"

"_Hey Caity. Well, were here now. Where are you guys?" Nate asked._

"At the cafeteria."

"_Okay. We'll be there in a sec."_

"They're coming." Caitlyn said and shut her phone close.

After a few minutes, Nate and Jason came in to view. As they approached the girls, the other students started to bat their eyes at them or singing out loud. _What are we? The casting crew?_ Nate thought.

"Hey…" Mitchie started then she noticed that Shane wasn't around. "Where's Shane?"

"Shane…" Nate started as he sat beside Caitlyn and Jason sat beside Sierra. "Well, he didn't come to school because he's pissed with all the Jade-incident. He doesn't want you to see his irritable side again so he decided to skip school."

Mitchie shook her head. She would have loved to see him today. Just seeing him makes her day and make her Jade-worry go away. "Hey, can I come with you guys after school?"

"Yeah sure Mitch." Jason replied. "Shane would love to see you."

"Hey! Are the auditions for the cast of your video still on?" Mitchie asked.

"Why Mitch? You are going to audition?" Caitlyn asked jokingly.

Mitchie smiled then Caitlyn mouthed and "Uh-oh." Caitlyn then said, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"No Cait. You, me and Sierra will audition. Get me?" Mitchie said bossingly.

"But… Mitch!" Caitlyn started but she knew that once Mitchie set her mind on something, it can't be altered. "Fine. But there is no assurance that we would get in."

"I don't care at least I tried." Mitchie said. "I am not letting that whore steal Shane again."

"That's the spirit Mitch!" Jason called.

"Wait, Mitchie, why am I included with all these audition thing?" Sierra added.

"Because Sier, I know you wouldn't want any other girl get to be Jason's leading lady right?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, you do have a point." Sierra chuckled and smiled at her beau.

"Don't worry, babe, you're my only leading lady." Jason told her.

Then Mitchie and Caitlyn went to an aww…

"Hey, what would be Jade's role by the way?" Mitchie asked.

"Um… Shane's leading lady?" Nate said worriedly. "Mitch, sorry. That is why he's so pissed because they're going to share a kiss at the end of the video."

"What?!" Mitchie fumed. "Why she?!"

"Well, she's going to be singing with us too that is why she was chosen. And it's also a promotion for her next tour. Which could have been yours if you just signed with the agency." Nate told her. Caitlyn smacked Nate for what he said.

"I know Nate. You don't have to remind me." Mitchie said sadly

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Nate apologized.

"It's okay. Besides, if touring is really meant for me, another opportunity will be around the corner."

"That's my sister!" Caitlyn called to her proudly and gave her a quick hug.

--

The three girls headed to the casting table and signed up their names. Then it was their turn to audition. It was Sierra's turn first.

"Hey, I'm Sierra and I'm 16 years old and I'm auditioning to be Jason's leading lady." She said through the camera.

Then the girl in front of her asked her to dance. And she did dance well. She had ballet lessons before and that made her graceful. Then she was asked to sing…

She was singing a Connect 3 original, When You Look Me in the Eyes. "_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes._" Her voice was not as good as Mitchie but it was good enough to impress anyone.

Then she was further asked other questions like, "Why did you chose to audition as Jason's lady?"

_Because I already am._ Sierra thought but answered "Um, among the three guys, Jason's my favorite." Sierra said proudly.

After answering all the further questions, she was asked to leave. Actually, not everyone got a chance to reach the last part of the audition that Sierra did. When the judges hate they way you dance or sing, you're completely out. But Sierra was a good candidate as it seems.

Then it was Caitlyn's turn. The girl who was doing the casting knew who Caitlyn was and Caitlyn knew her too. They had worked before. Even though Caitlyn was still young, she was a promising producer.

"Caitlyn?" the girl asked.

Then Caitlyn turned to the voice and eyes went wide. "Janice?! Oh my gosh! You're the one casting?"

"Yeah. They agency assigned me to this job. How are you?" Janice asked as they hugged. Janice was still 20 years old but she had already accomplished many things. That is why Caitlyn admires her.

"I'm fine. Well, I'm here auditioning." Caitlyn replied.

"Why is that? You into the limelight now?" Janice joked.

"No. Mitchie forced me to do this. You know, the Jade-thing…" _Uh-oh! She doesn't know anything about it. _"Well… I mean…"

"Don't worry Cait. My mouth is zipped. Besides, I think I have a clue about that. I hate the girl too… she's a big time prima donna. If the agency weren't the one who chose her, she wouldn't be on any of my productions." Janice said. "So, let's start this?"

"Yeah. Sure." Caitlyn said. Caitlyn had been to many castings and she knew the protocol. "Hey, I'm Caitlyn and I am auditioning for Nate's leading lady."

Janice paused the video and laughed.

"What?" Caitlyn asked her putting her hand on her hips.

"You auditioning for that role? Girly, you already got that one."

"Jan, Nate and I are just friends…" _But I hope we were more._

"Yeah. Friends. Sorry, let's continue." Janice said and turned the camera back to play.

Like Sierra, Caitlyn also did as she was told and she reached the last part of the auditions. "Oh my gosh, really? You are considering me for the role?"

Janice laughed and walked with her to the door. "I told you, you already got the role."

"Jan, please don't!" Caitlyn asked.

"Why?"

"I just did this for Mitchie."

"Oh, so by the way what role will Mitchie be auditioning for?" Janice asked.

--

"I'm Mitchie and I am auditioning for the role of the party slut." Mitchie said without enthusiasm.

Janice paused the camera and said, "Mitch, if you have that weird look on your face, you are so not going to get the part."

"But Jan! Party slut? What am I thinking? Why does Jade have to be Shane's leading lady?" Mitchie complained.

Janice chuckled and said, "I think I have an idea…"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"You'll see. Tomorrow. So now let's just finish this audition so we have proof that you really auditioned." Janice said giving her a hint.

"So you mean, I get to be on the video?"

Janice just gave her a shrug. She wanted everything to be a surprise.

--

The next day, people swarmed around the list made by the casting crew on who made it to the music video of Connect 3.

_**The Cast:**_

_**Caitlyn Gellar – Nate's Leading Lady**_

_**Mitchie Torres – Jason's Leading Lady**_

_**Yanna Matthews – Party Slut**_

_**Georgina Logan – Party Slut**_

_**Harry Goons – Nate's Side Kick**_

_**Peter Petrelli – Jason's Side Kick**_

_**Francis Storms – Shane's Side Kick**_

_**Minor roles:**_

_**Stephy Johnson**_

_**Blake Logan**_

_**Stephen Colletti**_

_**Brooke Scott**_

"What?" Mitchie called. "Not only Jade is in the shoot, but also Georgie? Life must hate me!"

"Mitch, it's going to be fine." Caitlyn told her.

"Yeah. Hey, Sierra…" Mitchie faced Sierra "Sorry, I didn't know that, that what Janice's plan."

"Hey. It's okay. And besides, atleast I have eyes and ears on my Jason and on whatever is going on during the shoot." Sierra told her. "And at least you got the role and it wasn't given to any other random whores."

Mitchie smiled at her friends and they three girls headed to the cafeteria to see if the boys were there. Luckily they were.

"Hey guys…" Mitchie greeted as she sat beside Shane. "Hey, we missed you yesterday"

"We or you?" Shane eyed her.

Mitchie slapped him playfully. "Fine. I missed you yesterday."

"Yeah. I decided to stay at the house to avoid snapping at everyone." Shane explained.

"Good. Because I would not like to be snapped by you" Mitchie replied jokingly.

"Nah. I may be irritated but I will never snap at you." Shane flirted and then they stopped as soon as the music video topic surfaced. "So, I see you are going to be in our music video. Does that be because you are keeping an eye on me?"

"Ha! You wish!" Mitchie lied. "Nate was bugging us yesterday…"

Nate tried to object but he got cut off by Caitlyn's deathly stare. "Yeah… I did and they gave in. Well, thanks to my charm, we're going to have a blast!"

"Yeah. It would be good that you guys are there. But I just wished you were my leading lady." Shane said.

"Nah. Jade can have you…" Mitchie joked.

"Hey!" Shane called then Mitchie laughed. "That was not a good joke Mitch!"

"I'm sorry… you should have seen your face!" Mitchie laughed.

"But I agree with Shane, you should have been his leading lady." Jason said.

"Are you rejecting me?" Mitchie joked.

"If I could, yeah!" Jason played along. Then the two of them laughed. "No Mitch, but I know you have been better off as Shane's lead. And Sierra could have been mine."

"Aw. That's sweet Jase. If only Janice knew that you two are dating, I think she would have made Sierra as your leading lady." Mitchie said.

"Janice?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. She's the casting director. She is mine and Caitlyn's friend. We met her during your Oprah and Ellen guesting." Mitchie explained.

"So you two had advantage!" Nate said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Caitlyn said. "I told her, I don't want to be on the video but she didn't budge."

"You said that?" Mitchie asked sadly

"Oh. Mitch. I'm sorry. It's just… you know that I am more of a behind the scene person and being on the acting side really makes me nervous."

"Sorry Cait. I shouldn't have forced you." Mitchie apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. And besides, it will also going to be a good experience" Caitlyn smiled at her friend signaling that they were cool.

"So you forced Caitlyn?" Shane started again. "So it was really your idea? You really wanted to be close to me, aren't you?"

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and smacked Shane. Then the others just laughed at their silliness.

--

There… what a weird week. First, I said I wouldn't be on the video and now I'm on it! Gosh! Am I really that possessive even though were not yet official again? I just hope that the gig this upcoming weekend would be a blast so I could take my mind of the video shoot and Jade. But aside from all this drama, I am so enjoying myself. Being around Shane and him sending me sweet sayings and indirect love teases makes my bones shiver and electrifies my system. I just hope that once this Jade drama is over, I can really say that I am fully trusting him with my heart again because I really wanted to have him again! I want his kisses and I want everything about him and call it mine again. Gosh, I sound so girly and possessive! But that's only reasonable because I am in love. Yes, I am in love with Shane Gray and that would never change, not in a million years. I tried to forget him, but I never succeeded.

Now enough of me… Let's look at my friends too! Okay, it's official my friend Sierra is now a lady! She and Jason are officially going out! Oh my gosh! She's so lucky! Jason is sweet and caring and he really listens to you even though he is sometimes an airhead. I really consider Jason as my big brother and I am one of the lucky ones that he also considers as his baby sister.

Now, Caitlyn and Nate. Well, there are flirtings and everything but still no official statement. But for sure in the near future they're going to be together. I mean they deserve it. They have waited for so long… well, they really haven't admitted their true feelings but it is so obvious with their actions that they really like each other. Poor Sam, he fell for the right girl who has the wrong feelings for him.

Speaking of Sam, where could my best friend be? With everything that has happened to me, I seem to not keep in touch with him… I hope he's fine. I should get going, maybe I can catch up with him along the way. Bye!

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_I mean, you are right. Once I told Caitlyn that I like her, maybe she'll have double thoughts and maybe she will even consider that there could be an 'us'"_

"_So, we'll leave you now and it's all up to you on what to do with that clue…" Jason said and pushed his brother out of the door to start his ADVENTURE DATE with Caitlyn._

"_I think I love him."_

_--_

"_Hey, aren't you Mitchie Torres? The one who opened the Connect 3 tour last summer?" Lia asked Mitchie._

"_Yeah. She is. Why?" Caitlyn answered for Mitchie._

"_Well, the opening act didn't show up and please, we need you help." Lia begged "James, our boss, is going to kick us off if we don't get him an opening act."_

"_Well, how could I help you?" Mitchie asked._

"_Well, I was hoping if you could open the show…" Lia asked shyly._

_**Did you like it? Was it a screw up? If not or if it is… Check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE on February 19 or 20, 2009! If you find it a screw up, maybe the next chappie will change your mind… LOL… Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N**: GUYS! A VERY BIG APOLOGY! I'm so SORRY for not updating last February 19 or 20, 2009… kandib, sorry for not making it on your birthday… the reason why I wasn't able to update was that I had camping from Feb 19-22, it's a survival simulation and I was so busy preparing for the event that I forgot that I was scheduled to update last Friday… I really am sorry… So now I thought of not putting any dates on when I'll update because I might forget it again… I really am sorry… I hope that you'll still stick with me…

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

**XDPurpleTiggersXD**, I love overly enthusiastic and demanding reviews! Thank you so much!

**winx club rules**, thank you for reviewing…

**socks900**, you are fantalistic too! Haha… love the new word…

**A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy**, was it the keyboard's fault? Its okay… I still understood your comment… LOL… thank you!

**Eloisel54, **wow… thank you… but how come I became a savour? Lol

**Crazy .For .Joe .Jonas**, glad that I am of help to you and your valentines day… thank you!

**kandib293**, hehe… if you only know what I have in mind… anyway I won't spoil anything but still I'm glad you reviewed… thank you and I understood what you meant… and I am glad that it gets interesting…

**Ch3eSuS'x**, you'll see in this chapter! LOL… thank you and have fun!

**LOVE iS THE REASON X3**, thank you… and I hope that you'll like this next chapter too…

**leoshunny1985, **thank you! Glad that you loved it…

**cammieandzach4ever, **here's the update! Thank you for loving this fic! :)

**ghurl00**, here's the update and yeah its sad Sierra can't be in the video but there might be some twists…

**KevinJonasLuver33**, glad you liked jierra… but I hope that you'll not hate me for what I'll be doing with their story arc… LOL…

**Ms. NickJ**, thank you so much! I love naitlyn too… LOL… but I hope you're in for some drama…

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic… **booklover1995, A Forgotten ****Fairy****. .AKA- Fairy, cammieandzach4ever, prettynpink1396, leoshunny1985, KevinJonasLuver33, batongirl, xienna zonya, summercampgoddess, Ms. NickJ**

And those who alerted… **A Forgotten ****Fairy****. .AKA- Fairy, obessed with books, LOVE iS THE REASON X3, leoshunny1985, cammieandzach4ever, prettynpink1396, ItsWarmerInTheBasement, KevinJonasLuver33, Ms. NickJ**

**STATS:**

Reviews: 90

Favorites: 44

Alerts: 51

C2s: 1

--

**Chapter 7**

Alright! It's a Saturday! It's weekend! Probably the best weekend ever! Well, after a long time, I am going to see Connect 3 live again. Isn't that fantastic? Well, if this would have happened last month, I wouldn't have been thrilled or I wouldn't even be going, but things change and who knew that a change could really make you feel good?

So here I am, beside my dad, driving to The Pit where Connect 3 will be playing. The Pit is the best party house here in Tree Oak and it would be even greater since we'll be staying backstage and cheering for our men. Ugh! Here I go again and my over possessiveness with my so-not-yet boyfriend. Yeah… and the 'yet' word just intensified my possessiveness and my irrevocable love for Shane! Gosh I so sound like Sierra now. Ever since she got a boyfriend she was sounding more like Georgie but in a good way. She's all girly and girly in style. She even went with me and Caitlyn when we shopped for clothes yesterday which never happened! Well, Jason happened and who knew, he's the only one who could bring out the girly side of Sierra.

As for my Caitlyn, she's getting more and more closer with Nate now. Nate is even fetching her at our house now. With his new car, a shiny black Porsche! Well, I think it's a good thing since Sam really wanted to distance himself from Caitlyn. And now that he's back from God knows where, I grab a ride with him every morning. I hope Shane fetches me too but maybe it's also a good thing that he didn't because I'll have some bff time with Sam. I missed him you know.

--

"What am I going to do Mitch?" Sam asked as Mitchie and Sam sat on their favorite bench at the park near the neighborhood. "I can't stop thinking about her. The more I distance myself, the more I miss her. This sucks!"

"Yeah that really does suck." Mitchie agreed. "Sam, why don't you tell her what you really feel. I mean, it will not only set you free but it will also give you chance, I mean, what if she also feels something for you…" Mitchie kind of regretted what she said, well she knew Caitlyn was really into Nate. And she hated herself for giving Sam hope that he could have a chance with Caity. But she can't take back what she said, it would mean friendship suicide because to be able to take it back she has to tell Sam that Nate already stole her sister's heart. _Ugh! What am I going to do? Caitlyn, why are you so charming and beautiful that guys flock over you?_

"I think you are right Mitch!"

"I am?" Mitchie asked horrified. She was hoping that Sam wouldn't consider her suggestion.

"I mean, you are right. Once I told Caitlyn that I like her, maybe she'll have double thoughts and maybe she will even consider that there could be an 'us'"

_Uh-oh. I'm screwed _Mitchie thought.

"And I am going to tell her that tonight. Before you head of to the Connect 3 concert."

_You've got to be kidding me! Shane told me Nate's going to propose to Caitlyn tonight! Mitchie, what have you done?!_ Mitchie thought then just smiled and nodded at Sam. _This is going to be a long night…_

--

Because of Nate's plan to say his true feelings for Caitlyn tonight… the gang planned of a 'pre-date' for them. Neither of the two knew anything about it. So in disguise, Shane and Jason roamed the town to place clues where the two would go. Sierra and Mitchie were the ones who planned the entire thing. So when everything was set, Jason and Shane went to find Nate and found him at the recording studio down the street where the three frequently hang out. It's a branch out of their recording company in LA.

(**A/N**: for those who have watched One Tree Hill, this is inspired by Naley's first date… actually not inspired… really like the first date of Naley but I changed the dialogues)

"Yo, Nate." Shane called to his brother and handed him a white envelope.

"What's this?" Nate asked curiously.

"That's your first clue" Jason explained. "Well, we, I mean, me, Sierra, Shane and Mitchie planned a mini pre-date for you and Caitlyn."

"What?"

"You heard him right Nate. Well, it's not really a date well, not unless you want it to be. But Mitchie and Sierra were just skeptic about your plan of revealing your feelings for Caitlyn and if ever that she says yes to you tonight, they are worrying that maybe you haven't really known each other that long for your relationship to last…" Shane said but got cut off by Nate's next question.

"So you mean, she's going to say yes?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Well…" Shane looked at Jason for help but then Jason turned him down and just added "I didn't say that. What I am saying is if ever… I mean, I see that Caitlyn also likes you so there might be a chance that she would say yes."

"Well, I hope so… so what's your point with all this 'pre-date' stuff?"

"Thank you for letting me finish… so this is for you to get to know each other more…" Shane ended.

"Oh…" Nate said and smiled "Thanks guys. I think this is cool of you and thank you for even bothering"

"So, we'll leave you now and it's all up to you on what to do with that clue…" Jason said and pushed his brother out of the door to start his ADVENTURE DATE with Caitlyn.

--

Nate pulled up in front of the Torres' house and rang the door bell. Then luckily it was Caitlyn who answered the door.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked. She let Nate enter the house and closed the door behind her and crossed her arms around her chest to at least hide the excitement she was feeling. It was still early in the morning on a weekend and Nate who has a gig tonight is not at the studio practicing but is here in front of her house.

"So Mitchie or Sierra didn't tell you anything?" Nate asked "Of whatever will happen today?"

Caitlyn smiled and shook her head. "Unfortunately, they didn't"

"OH…" then Nate showed her the envelope and said, "Well, how am I doing?"

Caitlyn smiled at him and said, "You're doing fine."

"Great!" Nate called happily and added, "So, let's get going?"

"Yeah… we sure can… But if this thing gets nasty, am I free to bail?" Caitlyn joked.

Nate smiled and just led her his car. The enveloped said,

_Convince Caitlyn to come with you and once you did that, go to 14th street and look for the store that has a black and red sign and look for your next envelope. Along the way, tell three things that you like about each other._

When they were on the car, Nate started talking, "So, I'll go first with this second task, first… I like the way you stood up for your friends. Whenever Mitchie is down, you are always there for her. Next, you are the most passionate person that I know. When you want to do something, you want to achieve that thing. Like during summer, you said you wanted to learn what happens behind the curtains and you did. You were even able to take part on one of the biggest productions that our group ever had. And lastly, I like your smile… it illuminate the room whenever you smile"

Caitlyn smiled and said, "You are so cheesy! You know that?"

"Well, flattery can be paid back with flattery." Nate joked.

Caitlyn laughed and said, "Okay, my turn…"

Nate cut her off with, "You like my good looks…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued, "First, I like the way you let me in. Shane and Jason frequently say to me that you are the most secretive person there is. But when I got to be close to you I never felt a dead moment between the two of us, you shared everything to me. Well, besides those times that we were not in good terms… you know the smitchie drama… I felt that I have come to know you, the real you, not the Nate that your fans know."

Nate smiled at this. It was true. Caitlyn was the only person he has shared his insecurities, secrets and thoughts ever since. He never really opened up that much as he did with Caitlyn to his brothers. He may be quite bubbly to look at but he never share his deepest secrets. He didn't know why, but Caitlyn seemed to be the only one he can be able to trust and the person who has ever broken the wall that he has created around himself. During the tour, they were always talking and he was comfortable with it.

"Next, I like your smile too… you have the perfect set of teeth!" Caitlyn laughed at her own thoughts and Nate joined her. "And lastly, you are not that horrible to look at…" Caitlyn joked and laughed again.

When Nate pulled up and they both got out of the car, their jaws dropped open. They were led to a lingerie store.

"Okay… my brothers…" Nate started and Caitlyn added, "…including Mitchie and Sierra…" then they joined like they have a script even though they don't, "…are so dead!" Then they laughed at themselves for being in sync.

But despite being inside a lingerie store, they still continued their search for the hidden envelope. Then Nate saw it hanging on one of the panty racks. Caitlyn laughed at his face when he saw the different panties that lined up in front of him as he took the envelope.

"You should have seen your face! It's hilarious!" Caitlyn said laughing.

"Okay… let's get this started…" Nate cut her off but not irritated, he loved the way she laughs at him. It must be really love, that even though she makes fun of you, it's okay, actually it's more than okay, it makes you feel good.

"Okay… so what does it say?" Caitlyn asked and Nate opened the envelope.

_Congratulations. Now, buy each other a gift and exchange them along your way to the seaside where you'll look for your next clue. And once you gave your gift, explain why you got that for him/her._

"This is so wrong…" Caitlyn sighed. She's quite conservative when it comes to under garments of the opposite sex.

"You want to quit?" Nate challenged her.

"I didn't say that!" Caitlyn called and added, "let's shop."

When they were done buying their gift for each other, they got out of the store and headed to Nate's car. They exchanged their gifts and Nate first opened his present.

"Seriously?" Nate asked jokingly, "Mittens?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Hey, I was playing it safe! So what did you get me?"

Nate handed her his gift. When Caitlyn opened it, she was so shocked. "Wow. Oh my gosh. This is really nice… Thanks" It was a silk under shirt. _In all fairness, Nate has taste._

"Okay. We go to this next place and if we hate it, we can bail on this and just get some pizza. What do you say?" Nate suggested. He knew that Caitlyn's quite conservative and he didn't want to ruin the day if the next spot would be another level like the lingerie shop.

"I say, deal…" Caitlyn said. And Nate sped off to the seaside. When they got out of the car, they searched for the next clue. It wasn't that hard to find because it was put on a table outside a fancy diner in front of the sea.

They took the envelope and sat down on the table. A waiter approached them and gave them menus. Nate then opened the envelope and read…

_Order your favorite dish for the other person._

"Any chance that your favorite dish is, Steak?" Nate asked.

"Yeah… I had a lot of that in my house…" Caitlyn said sarcastically. They had burger steaks in their house!

"I'm not really experienced with this…" Nate started. He was suddenly feeling awkward because this 'pre-date' is now feeling like a date.

"Ordering food?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. I mean, you're the first girl that I have took out, I mean dined with, without my brothers or without anyone else. This is different you know."

"Different, good or bad?"

"Good. Of course good." Nate smiled and felt like he was in heaven when Caitlyn smiled back at him.

--

Nate pulled off in front of the Torres' house for the second time this day but this time, he was dropping Caitlyn off.

Nate opened the door for her and led her to the house door. "So, I'll expect you tonight?" Nate asked her.

Caitlyn nodded and said, "Of course… I'll be riding with dad and Mitchie so I guess I'll be seeing you at The Pit tonight…"

"Yeah. See you… bye Caitlyn…" Nate said his goodbye and headed back to his car and went back to the studio to finally practice with his brothers for final touches.

Caitlyn felt like she was in heaven. As she closed the door behind her, she didn't notice that Sam was in the living room with Mitchie.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called.

Caitlyn got snapped back to reality and turned to see Mitchie and Sam. "Hey guys…" she said dreamily.

"Okay… what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"What happened to you dude?" Caitlyn shot back. "Where were you?" It was Caitlyn again. Bossy and bubbly.

"Oh. That. Just hanging out always at the gym…" Sam lied. He was really not hanging always at the gym. He was at the school rooftop avoiding Caitlyn.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked with raised eye brows.

"Yeah." Sam said proudly. "So, why are you changing the topic? I asked you first. What happened to you and that dreamy face pasted on you?"

Mitchie gulped. _Caitlyn don't say anything._

"That. I had the day out with Nate." Caitlyn admitted. And she was smiling stupidly.

"Oh." Sam said sadly. _Guess I did Nate a favor. But I will not give up on you Caitlyn. I'll tell you tonight what my feelings for you are. _He thought proudly. But his hopes got crushed when Caitlyn said…

"I think I love him." Caitlyn said to no one in particular. Just staring in space and thinking of Nate. "Yeah. I love Nate Gray, ever since he gave me my first kiss. Ever since we shared our deepest secrets. And ever since he let me in, in his life."

Sam felt like crying. He can't believe that he lost without even a fight. Mitchie was stunned herself. She didn't know that what Caitlyn felt for Nate was love. But most of all she was sad for her best friend. She knew that this is breaking his heart. She didn't even know what to say.

"So, hey… please don't tell anyone what I told you okay?" Caitlyn asked them. "I'll just go upstairs and get ready… Mitchie you coming?"

"No. I'll hang with Sam for a little bit first… Then I'll follow you upstairs." Mitchie told her.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you again Sam." Caitlyn then gave him a hug. "I missed you, you know. See you…" then she headed up happy with her realization.

Mitchie faced her best friend and gave him a big bear hug. "Sam, it's going to be okay…"

"Yeah. But I guess, Nate won." Sam said sadly.

Mitchie just nodded and cursed herself for even giving Sam the idea of telling Caitlyn what her really feels even though it was very clear that Caitlyn is meant for Nate.

Sam stood up and said goodbye to Mitchie. He went home letting tears fall down his cheeks.

--

Mitchie went up to her room that she shares with Caitlyn and found the place a wreck. There were clothes, dresses, pants and every clothing that they both have lying everywhere.

"Cait, what's happening?" Mitchie asked, as she picked up some of the dresses that is along her way.

"I don't have the perfect outfit to wear for tonight." Caitlyn said.

"Cait, you never thought of your outfit before when going to any Connect 3 gigs." Mitchie told her.

"Well, yeah… But this night is different. Haven't you heard what I just told you downstairs? I love the man who'll be playing the drums, the guitar and the piano tonight!" Caitlyn said back as she search for the 'perfect' outfit.

"Hey, calm down. I know what you are feeling but, I think that whatever you wear tonight, you'll look fabulous okay?" Mitchie told her.

Caitlyn sighed and sat beside her sister. "I guess your right. Well, it's just that realizing my true feelings for Nate makes me feel nervous and nauseous. What if he just see me as a friend? A sister? Oh my gosh Mitch, I'm going to die…" Caitlyn said worriedly.

"Hey, I think you are not going to die tonight…" Mitchie blurted _Gosh what is up with me and my big mouth?_

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked. Cluelessly.

"Um. Nothing. I just say that you will not die tonight okay? And not ever. You and I are still going to college together and reach for our Hollywood dreams together okay?" Mitchie told her. _Whew!_

"You are right. Thanks Mitch. Thank you for being here for me." Caitlyn said.

"Always. So comon' let's arrange this wreck that you've caused and prepare for the gig. Dad will swing by any minute now…" Mitchie told her and pushed her up.

--

Johnny Torres dropped his girls at The Pit and told them to call if ever they will need a ride. But he wasn't quite going to expect to get one since for sure the boys will give them a ride. The girls entered the bar which was already jam packed.

Mitchie was wearing a black dress that cuts above her knees. While Caitlyn was wearing a pleated white dress. They went for something classy just to be different from among the crowd. Then they were greeted by Gary and led them backstage where the boys are already vocalizing and Sierra is seated watching them.

Then Shane noticed Mitchie come in. "Hey…" he called and got deathly glares from his brothers for breaking their concentration. Then the two realized that Mitchie and Caitlyn had just arrived. "Wow… you look stunning."

"Thanks" Mitchie blushed.

Nate then approached Caitlyn and said the same thing "Wow… you look much stunning."

Caitlyn laughed softly and punched him playfully. "You aren't that original are you? Thanks by the way"

"Okay. Stop all the flirting and lets get this started again guys!" Jason called.

"Way to cut the mood Jase…" Shane sighed and return to their big brother. Then they started to sing again while Jason played the guitar.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sat beside Sierra and watched the guys practice. Then they complimented each other. Sierra was also wearing a dress, a pink one with a white bow along the waist.

"So, your father dropped you here?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied. "You just got here?"

"No. They fetched me, since I was with Jason the entire afternoon after lunch." Sierra replied.

"OH." Mitchie and Caitlyn replied. They were happy for their friend.

"So Caitlyn, how did your mini adventure with Nate go?" Sierra asked.

"It was fun. By the way, thank you guys so much." Caitlyn thanked Mitchie and Sierra for the that they planned. "What made you think to do that anyway?"

Mitchie and Sierra looked at each other and came up with an excuse… "Um, we just kind of think that you guys really look cute together so we stirred up a plan to get you two go out alone…" Sierra lied.

"Oh. Thanks. Well, it did good to me. I realized something and I just hope that he does too…" Caitlyn sighed and just dealt with the fact that Nate can't have feelings for her as strongly as she has for him. She thinks that she's not good enough for him. Mr. Connect 3 star and darling of the entire world.

Mitchie and Sierra just smiled at each other.

--

That night, the crowd was pumping and excited to see Connect 3. But behind the stage, the production crew were having problems. The opening act of Connect 3 bailed out. Apparently, their front man got sick and was in the hospital.

"Lia!" James, the producer called. Lia was his assistant, she came running to him. "Get me another opening act, right now or so help me, I'm going to fire each and everyone of you!" he called angrily to the crew.

Lia got scared and bustled around the backstage calling every possible people she can call. Then when she went to check on the boys, she noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, aren't you Mitchie Torres? The one who opened the Connect 3 tour last summer?" Lia asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. She is. Why?" Caitlyn answered for Mitchie.

"Well, the opening act didn't show up and please, we need you help." Lia begged "James, our boss, is going to kick us off if we don't get him an opening act."

"Well, how could I help you?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I was hoping if you could open the show…" Lia asked shyly.

"What?! No. I can't do it! I haven't practiced. I don't know what to sing…" she called as she stood up and paced.

Shane came to her and calmed her. "Hey, hey. You can do this Mitch. I know you can do this. Well, you can sing our song and I'll duet with you. How's that sound?"

"Um, Shane, I'm sorry but the opening act mustn't include any of you. James is going to kill me." Lia told him. "I'm sorry."

Shane faced Mitchie again and said, "Mitch, I know you can do this. Please?" Shane really didn't care about the production crew but he cared more about Mitchie. He knew that performing is who Mitchie is. And maybe if she experiences it again, she'll realize that she indeed has a place in the music industry.

"Mitch, Shane's right. You can do this. And you can even help them." Caitlyn told her.

Mitchie took a deep breath and said, "owkay…"

The gang rejoiced and Lia took Mitchie to another dressing room to get her hair and make-up done. Caitlyn joined them to calm her down.

"So how many songs do I have to play?" Mitchie asked.

"Five." Lia said.

"Five? Oh, god… Oh god…" Mitchie freaked out again.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called. "You can do this! You had even opened Connect 3 with ten songs and another five for the half way break!"

"Yeah. But that was last summer Cait! And I had practiced that!" Mitchie called. "but okay. I'll calm down. What am I going to play?"

"Hey, why don't you sing your new songs?" Caitlyn suggested.

"What? But you were the only one who heard it and no body else. What if it sucks?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey, they don't suck. Lia, is it okay if she sing her songs?" Caitlyn asked Lia.

"Yeah sure." Lia told them and left them with the make up artist to tell James that they have an opening act. James was so thrilled since he was also a big fan of Mitchie.

James went to Mitchie's dressing room and thanked her. "Thank you so much for doing this Mitchie. It's such a shame that you are not touring because I really think you have done much better work on stage than that slut Jade." James hated Jade Roberts. He produced one of her shows and she was a total bitch.

"Oh. You think so too…" Mitchie said. "I like you… I think I'm ready now." Mitchie joked. And they all laughed.

"So I heard you are going to play your original songs?" James asked.

"Yeah. Well, they're just the songs I have played over these past months. I really don't know any other songs" Mitchie explained.

"That would be great actually." James said. "So I'll just get back to you to cue you when you are going up there okay?" Mitchie nodded and James left.

"Gosh Cait, what have I gotten myself into…" Mitchie sighed.

--

"Presenting to you… to open this show… Mitchie Torres!" the emcee called and the crowd cheered. Some knew her from school while others knew her because she opened the Connect 3 tour last summer.

Mitchie took a deep breath and went up stage… She started to strum her guitar and the spot light went to illuminate her… Caitlyn was behind her on the keyboards…

**I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay**

**It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that**

Shane, Nate, Jason and Sierra were on the sidelines watching the two girls perform. They were seeing the crowd, pleased with Mitchie. 

**One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only fooling myself**

**Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come**

**It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking**

**One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only fooling myself**

Mitchie looked at the side and saw Shane watching her. She smiled and faced back to the crowd who were getting pumped up.

**It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes**

**One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only fooling myself**

Then she ended the song with a bang. The crowd cheered wildly. Mitchie laughed at the response of the crowd. _Oh my gosh… I can't believe I am doing this and I am so loving it again._

"Thank you guys… that is an original song that I composed after the tour and also the next songs that I am going to play. Thank you so much and here goes my next song…"

Mitchie's set ended and the crowd was already high. And if Connect 3 wasn't the real reason why the crowd went to The Pit that night, Mitchie might have nailed the entire night alone. Mitchie went backstage and gave Shane a big hug.

"Thank you for forcing me to this." She whispered to his ear. "Break a leg."

Shane smiled at her and went to the stage.

"You guys totally rocked!" Sierra told her friends.

"Thanks Sierr." The two girls said and they did a group hug.

--

Connect 3 started their set with a bang. The crowd was pumped up well and they played well. As the night draws to a close and the group is on to their last song, Nate dropped his guitar and took Shane's center spot.

"What is he doing?" Caitlyn asked. "Is he going to sing?"

"Well, he does sing and you'll see…" Mitchie told her. Sierra nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you two spill it now… What is happening and why am I the only one who doesn't know about it…" Caitlyn then was turned by Mitchie to face the stage and Nate was there looking at her.

"Hey…" Nate winked at her and faced the crowd again "So, you might be wondering why I dropped my guitar. Well, if some of you have read one of our interviews on a magazine, you'll know what that means… Tonight, I am going to sing for the girl who stole my heart. For the girl whom I love with all my heart. For the girl who likes the way I let her in to my life, who likes my smile and who likes the way that I am not that horrible to look at. Her words not mine." Nate laughed softly at Caitlyn's choice of words.

The crowd chuckled at this.

Caitlyn gulped. _Oh my gosh… those are my words! What is he doing? And did he just say that I stole his heart? Oh gosh… Oh gosh… I think I'm going to faint! But I won't! I am so not going to miss this! Eeeppp!_

"So this final song is for you, Cinderella. I love you." Then Shane and Jason started to play Nate started to sing _When you look me in the eyes._

--

Wondering why he called her Cinderella? Well, let's see… I remember Caitlyn telling me that it was because she loves Cinderella over Sleeping Beauty, who is Nate's favorite Disney Princess. Well, she just forced Nate to answer the question, it wasn't like Nate was into all those princess stuff. So ever since then, they had this hidden codename for each other. Caitlyn was Cinderella and Nate was Sleeping Beauty or SB. Cute isn't it?

Oh my gosh… my two best girl friends are now both taken! Ugh… While I am single and still not trusting the love of my life. What is wrong with me? Why is love not enough? Oh, I remember, I already tried that love is enough story but it turned out to be not true… I ended up getting hurt. So please, trust, cooperate with me! (lol)

The night was totally fun… and who knew? I, Mitchie Torres, will still be able to perform my songs! I thought they'll forever be hidden on my closet. I love the stage. Maybe I really didn't stop loving it. I just hope that I'll get the chance again to perform. And this time I am so not going to screw it up again. I just hope that like me, my best friend Sam will also get to be happy and will be able to find the girl that he is meant to be with. So 'till next update on my crazy life! Ciao!

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Today, is the start of the music video shoot and the day that I dread the most. Jade Roberts is coming to town! I hope I could have been joyful like if it was Santa Claus but no… it's Jade Roberts! The girl who ruined my life! And now I have to go plastic over her so that no one will notice that we have a feud. Gosh I just hope that I'll be able to get out of this week, alive. Who knows what that girl has cooked up._

_--_

"_It has been years since we've been here…" Sierra said. "I missed Uncle Earl."_

"_Me too." Sam and Mitchie said at the same time._

"_What are you three talking about?" Jason asked._

"_Oh. Nothing. It's just this place is special for us. We always stay here before until the caretaker died." Sierra explained. Mitchie and Sam nodded. Then Sam remembered something._

_**More drama! Tune in for the next chapter of What High School is Like!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews!

**Cee10155**, thank you so much… I also get excited when I get alerts that someone reviewed, favorited and alerted my fics :)

**Crazy .For .Joe .Jonas**, please don't hate me for what Jade would do… :)

**Eloisel54, **wow… im happy for you… I cant wait for the 3d movie to be released here in my place… :)

**Ms. NickJ**, good… I've got some drama… LOL

**kandib293**, nah… no spoilers! LOL… I'll try to make the preview part enough spoilers :)

**Riley-the-Sadist848**, glad you liked it

**A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy**, I was kind of thinking having a second season and if ever that pushes through, expect ALEX :)

**LOVE iS THE REASON X3**, smitchie has a long way to go :)

**socks900**, I love the new word… LOL… find out and read what Sam remembers… :)

**Crazy .For .Joe .Jonas**, congrats for the 100th review! Thank you so much! :)

**Ch3eSuS'x**, the 5th of November? Is that your bday?

**Nikkoismylove**, in the future… she'll know… promise :)

Also big thanks to those who favorited my fic…** Nikkoismylove, AryannaCabrera**

And those who alerted… **SweetSerenityPeacexRose, Nikkoismylove, AryannaCabrera, Lacey York**

**STATS:**

Reviews: 102

Favorites: 46

Alerts: 55

C2s: 1

--

**Chapter 8**

Another week at TONHS. Gosh, the weekend was a whirlwind! After the show, a couple of interviews were done backstage for Connect 3. And who knew some of those reporters has remembered me? Mitchie Torres. So interview here and there. It was just like how it was last summer. And I loved it. I love every single moment of it. But after those paps and 15-minute stardom, I have to go back to reality. I have to go to school and get my high grades because that is what is expected from me, not only by my peers and teachers but also by my parents. Good thing it was a Saturday night and I had the entire Sunday to catch up with my assignments.

Today, is the start of the music video shoot and the day that I dread the most. Jade Roberts is coming to town! I hope I could have been joyful like if it was Santa Claus but no… it's Jade Roberts! The girl who ruined my life! And now I have to go plastic over her so that no one will notice that we have a feud. Gosh I just hope that I'll be able to get out of this week, alive. Who knows what that girl has cooked up.

--

Sam drove his way to the Torres' driveway. Then noticed that Nate's car was already there. He planned to be early just so he would be able to see Caitlyn alone without Nate by her side but it seems, the guy can't get a grip out of his girlfriend.

Sam took a deep breath and knocked _You can do this Sam…_

Mitchie answered the door and gave her good morning smile. "Sam! You are early…" Mitchie said nervously.

"Mitch, I know he's here, I saw his car." Sam said. "Well, I was hoping I can grab some breakfast since my parents are out of town and you know how I hate the way Rosie cooks." Rosie was his babysitter when his parents are out of town. Actually not his babysitter, their family's house sitter.

"Yeah. I know. Comon' in. Mom cooked your favorite…" Mitchie smiled and led him to the dining hall. "Look who's here…"

"Hey, Sam!" Caitlyn called. Beside her sat Nate and beside Nate sat Shane. "Cool. You should have told Jason to come too…" Caitlyn told Nate.

"Well, he said he has to fetch Sierra so I think he's having breakfast over there." Nate explained.

Mitchie nodded and Sam sat beside her. Johnny and Connie joined the kids afterwards. Mitchie was glad that her best friend was coping up with the fact that Caitlyn is happy with Nate now. And that he has decided to move on.

When Connie served the last plate of food that she cooked, the kids started to eat. They were having hamburger for breakfast. Shane kind of noticed a weird act between Mitchie and Sam.

"What are you two doing?" Shane asked them. Mitchie and Sam were exchanging parts of their hamburger. Then they stopped when Shane asked the question.

Sam explained. "Well, it's kind of mine and Mitchie's thing. I hate coleslaw and all those green leafy things while she hates the tomatoes. So we exchange. Also when we eat at diners, she loves that her ice tea is full of ice while I don't like ice on mine so she gets my ice."

"Actually, we have many exchanging moments" Mitchie added.

Shane nodded. _Gosh. Get a grip Shane! Their best friends since they were in diapers. Obviously they have their 'thing'. Am I jealous? Of Sam? Ofcourse not! Yeah… I am…_

"They have been doing that ever since I can remember." Connie said. "And the weird part between the two of them, when they order fries, they don't eat at their own plates, they get at each other's plates."

Sam and Mitchie laughed at the thought. It was just that they felt that the other one's fries are much better than their own so they pick on the other's plate.

"That's cool." Caitlyn said. "I so envy your friendship. Not that I am not contented with what we have Mitch. But the fact that you two know each other well and it's like you think the same. I wish I had a best friend who knows me so well that I don't have to explain things to him or her when I get on a fight with Mr. Loverboy here." Caitlyn joked.

"Hey!" Nate called jokingly.

"I was just joking babe." Caitlyn laughed.

Sam took a deep breath again. He was getting jealous major again. Mitchie noticed Sam's uneasiness so she tried to change the subject until her father beat her to it.

"Hey, young man. You better not make my baby Caitlyn here cry or I'll make you cry. Get me?" Johnny called to Nate.

Caitlyn smiled at her dad. She may not come from him but she does feel that she has. "You hear my dad, Nate?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Nate replied. "I'll never make her cry."

Then they finished their meal and the kids headed for school. Mitchie and Shane rode with Sam while Nate and Caitlyn was on Nate's car. Shane didn't bring his car since Nate planned on visiting the Torres' so he just rode with him so he can also see Mitchie.

--

It's the start of shooting day. Kids have been hanging around the main halls to get a glimpse of Jade Roberts. She was coming today to start shooting. Paparazzi has already bombarded the front door along with other fans who are not going at TONHS.

When Nate and Sam pulled at the curb, they both went out of their cars and so did the others who were also inside. Nate opened the door for Caitlyn and noticed Gary approaching them.

"Gary, what's happening? Why are you here? I thought mom…" Nate started.

"No time to explain." Gary said. "Comon' you kids… follow me… we're not taking the front entrance since the paps are there awaiting Jade's arrival."

Nate nodded and understood the situation. He took Caitlyn's hand and pulled her close to him. Gary was leading the trail along with other two bodyguards. Shane, Mitchie and Sam were also escorted by three other bodyguards.

Unluckily, one of the fans saw them and shouted "Hey, it's Connect 3!" the girl called and pointed to their direction. So a couple of the fans and the paps went to their direction.

The gang, noticing the event, ran through and good thing, the back door was already opened by another bodyguard so they got in safely. The gang was still panting for breath until they asked where they were.

"This is the old machine shop." Sam said in awe. He haven't been there since he was in junior high. This was his, Mitchie and Sierra's favorite hang out after school. But when the old man who takes care of the place died, the school closed it up in memory of him.

"Yes." Gary said. "Sam's right. This is the old machine shop. Principal Kelley foresaw this happening so he gave us this route yesterday which leads back inside the halls. But we will be staying here until the coast is clear. Once Jade's safely inside and the security are able to push the paps away, you guys can go back to whatever you need to do, the shoot and class."

"We still have class?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane." Gary growled at him.

Shane just kept his mouth shut. _Fine._ Then Jason and Sierra entered the shop being escorted by three other bodyguards. When everyone was settled, the bodyguards went to their posts outside the shop and only Gary was left eyeing for some suspicious acts from the kids. The gang formed a circle around sitting on a couple of couches.

"Wow! This place is still amazing as before." Sam told Mitchie and Sierra who were both beside him.

"I know." Mitchie said. She really wasn't fond of cars but this was the place where she really learned how to play the piano since the old man, who they call, Uncle Earl, has one and really played well. So during break times, the old man teaches Mitchie how to play. Sierra also loves the place due to the fact that her friends are there and she can study well at Uncle Earl's office, it was air-conditioned and really quiet since it was covered with sound proof glasses.

"It has been years since we've been here…" Sierra said. "I missed Uncle Earl."

"Me too." Sam and Mitchie said at the same time.

"What are you three talking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just this place is special for us. We always stay here before until the caretaker died." Sierra explained. Mitchie and Sam nodded. Then Sam remembered something.

"Guys! Hey, remember the box that we hid here? The ones where we put our resolutions every year and some of our memorable items the previous year?" Sam asked Mitchie and Sierra.

"I remember… I know it was near the…" Mitchie thought. "… the piano!" she called and she stood up and walked to open the dim room across them. The gang watched her and then after a few minutes she came out carrying a medium-sized box.

Sam helped her and put it on the middle of their circle. Then he opened it and the gang took out the things inside of it.

"What is this?" Shane asked. It was an old broken plastic airplane toy.

Sam laughed. "Oh! I remember that… that was the reason Mitchie and Sierra first got a fight."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Sam… shut up!" Sierra told him.

Jason then signaled Sam to continue by putting a hand on Sierra's mouth. Sam then told them that Sierra and Mitchie got this huge crush on the new kid Todd Wilkin back in 7th grade. They got along with him and by the end of the year he moved out again. He gave the airplane to Mitchie and Sierra so they'll remember him. But a time came when both girls wanted to have it all to herself and it ended on a tug of war until they broke it up after their petty catfight. The gang laughed at this story while Mitchie and Sierra shot Sam a killing eye contact.

"Well, he called me after he left." Mitchie said.

"I also got a call Mitch." Sierra said back.

"Okay… here we go again!" Sam said. They had this kind of conversation over and over again when Todd is reminisced. "Stop that argument before it gets worse okay?"

Mitchie and Sierra smiled at each other. They just do that to annoy Sam.

To pass up the time, the gang got out a couple of other things and let their friends tell them the story behind it. Then there was these couple of dolls that Nate took since they were bundled together. There were four dolls. Two guys and two girls. When Mitchie saw it, she hoped that no one would ask it's meaning but when they did, the three got silent. Mitchie felt like crying.

Then Sam knowing that it still makes his girls cry said, "Um, can we pass off with that thing? It's kind of personal."

Their friends nodded and then they noticed Mitchie stood up and headed back to the room where she got the box. The gang followed her through their eyes. Then she opened the piano and started to play a melody.

"The fourth doll is Max London. He died when we were in 8th grade. Mitchie blames herself for what happened to him that's why we kind of hoped that none of you will notice that. But you did and here she goes again playing that song…" Sierra explained

"That's the song she composed after Max's death. She really got depressed even to the point of…" Sam trailed when Sierra cut him off.

"Sam… don't go there…" Sierra whispered. Sam nodded and then continued his story. "The point is she was very depressed and we did everything we can so she could move on. Good thing after sometime she did and she fully recovered when she went to Camp Rock."

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason smiled because they were part of Mitchie's recovery. Then they faced Sam again.

"Please don't bring up anything about Max. She really gets upset when she hears his name." Sam said.

The four kids nodded and looked at Mitchie again.

--

It was time for the shoot. Jade has successfully come inside the halls of TONHS. Kids had been following her but at the same time pretending that they aren't because when the paps and the other fans are out of the scene, Principal Kelley ordered them not to be stalkerish around Jade or they'll get detention. Jade met up with Connect 3 and the other kids that were casted. She was really putting up that sweet façade because even if those kids are in the music video they are still her fans.

"Hey Shane… Nate… Jason…" she greeted the guys sweetly. Then she gave them each a hug. The guys also just gave in to her façade because an exclusive behind-the-scenes footage was being done while they were going to film. "Hey Caitlyn. I didn't know you were going here…"

Caitlyn smiled forcefully, "Well, I am…" then Jade hugged her too and whispered "Oh, drop the smile, you look stupid." Then Caitlyn shot back in a whisper, "Drop the sweet face too… you look stupid…"

Then they faced each other again and gave each other a fake smile. "Where's Mitchie? She's in the video too right?" Jade asked. "I really would love to see her again. I missed that girl!"

"Yeah right." Caitlyn muttered while the boys just rolled their eyes. The other kids especially Georgie was so looking at her like she'd melt anytime because of their stares. They really admire her big time. _If they only knew her real identity._ Caitlyn thought.

Janice also asked the same question Jade asked. Mitchie was no where to be seen. The last time they saw her was when she head back to her locker and to her class. Caitlyn told her that she can be excused from class since they'll be shooting but she just said that she'll just catch up.

"She's in class, I think." Caitlyn said. "She really doesn't want to miss her class in Physics, it means a lot to her."

Janice nodded. "Well, we can start shooting the scenes where Mitchie is not included. So you guys head off to your make up artists and we'll start…" Janice instructed. Then she went to her producer and explained the situation.

After a couple of scenes were shot, Mitchie still wasn't there. "Caitlyn, are you sure she's coming?" Janice asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah she is." Caitlyn said. Then the producer came to them. Then he called, "Where the heck is Jason's leading lady?!" he squealed.

"Um… she's coming…" Caitlyn said.

"Coming? The call time was three hours ago! If she's not here in ten minutes, I'm going to replace her!" the producer said and stalked off.

Caitlyn groaned and tried to call Mitchie again but still again, she wasn't picking up. Then she called Sam.

"_Cait? What's wrong?" Sam asked._

"Do you know where Mitchie is?" Caitlyn asked.

"_No. I'm in practice. Try to call Sierra. Maybe they're in class." Sam suggested._

"Okay. Thanks" then Caitlyn hung up and called Sierra. She wasn't picking up then she realized that Sierra keeps her phone silent inside her locker to avoid any disturbances during class. Then Caitlyn was kind of getting worried. Mitchie wasn't herself earlier that day and she was worried that something has happened to her. "Jan…" Caitlyn approached Janice. "Um, can I go? I'll find Mitchie. She was not herself earlier this day and I'm kind of getting worried."

Janice nodded. "Sure. I'll just tell the producer and director what happened."

"Thank you so much!" Caitlyn said and headed out of the set not even explaining to the boys why.

--

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called through the old machine shop that they were in. Caitlyn has come to quite feel where Mitchie is. Maybe it's intuition.

"Cait?" Mitchie called back.

"Thank god you're here!" Caitlyn approached her to the piano and sat beside her. "Why didn't you come to the shoot?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw those dolls, Max's memory came up to me again." Mitchie explained. "And it really upsets me."

"Who's Max?" Caitlyn asked. She was putting up the act of not knowing the kid.

"Caitlyn… you know that you are a bad liar right? Well, to me that is… I know you quite well…" Mitchie smiled. "It's okay. I think it was cool that Sam shared the story to you. Atleast that burden was not put upon me."

Caitlyn gave her a hug. "Hey, if you don't want to do the video it's okay. Actually the producer was kind of pissed off today since you didn't came and Jade was being a pain on the ass. She was screwing up all the time. Where the hell did the agency got her?"

Mitchie laughed. "Hey. I'm not going to give Jade the satisfaction that she would feel like I got intimidated by her."

"You are right. Comon' we still have to kick ass on that video." Caitlyn said and pulled her best friend out of the machine shop. Mitchie closed the door and smiled to herself. _I'm going to be okay. Thanks for making me strong Maxey…_

--

The producer was getting frustrated. Jade was screwing up. She gets atleast five takes per angle. And the thought of Mitchie still not there was getting to his nerves.

"If that girl is still not here! I am so going to…" then he stopped. _Is that Mitchie Torres?_ He was a big fan of Mitchie. He was the one who convinced the agency to sign Mitchie but to his dismay she declined the tour offer. But still he loved her and her music. "Janice! Is that Mitchie Torres coming to us?"

"Yes, Kiel. Why? She's playing Jason's leading lady…" Janice said.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't asked?"

"Okay… time to pack up… we'll resume tomorrow." Kiel the producer called. He wanted to talk to Mitchie.

Jade and the boys got curious and just obeyed to what the producer said.

"Mitchie?" Kiel called.

"Kiel? Oh my gosh! You are the producer? I'm so sorry… I was late… It's just…" Mitchie started to explain but Kiel stopped her.

"Hey, stop explaining. We have so much catching up to do." Kiel said.

Mitchie smiled. Kiel was a friend of hers back on tour. He was the one who first believed in her music, well except for her family, friends and Shane. The others didn't really know that they were friends because Kiel was more of a home buddy. They became friends because of Kiel's boyfriend (yeah he's gay), Stephen who's the tour coordinator. When Mitchie got injured, they were at Santa Monica at that time and so she stayed at Stephen's place with Kiel to take care of her. Then when it was time to go, Kiel and her friends didn't had the chance to get acquainted.

"You know him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah. He was the one who took care of me when I got injured. He was also the one who work on the contract that I declined." Mitchie told Caitlyn. "Hey, you're packing up?"

"Yeah. Well, because Jade's a screw up and Jason' leading lady seems lost. Oh, here she is!" Kiel joked. Then they gave each other a hug. "I missed you, girly."

"I missed you too. Hey, why don't you have dinner at my house. My mom would love to meet you. Invite Stephen too." Mitchie said.

"Mitch, we broke up." Kiel said sadly.

"What?" Mitchie called. "Why? Oh I'm so sorry! Come here…" she gave her a hug then Kiel assured her that he's fine.

Then everything was packed up. Jade and the boys got out of their temporary dressing rooms which were classrooms. Then they approached Kiel.

"Kiel, I'm heading off." Jade told him coldly. She was seeing that Mitchie was goody-goody friends with her producer. "Hey Mitchie… It was nice seeing you…" she smiled fakely and waved.

Mitchie gave her a fake smile too. Then she faced Shane and the boys. "Hey… how was the shoot? Kiel, gave you a headache?"

"You two knew each other?" Shane asked. "Wow, Mitch, it seems you know much more important people than us."

"I choose my friends well Shane." Mitchie joked. Then Kiel laughed. And so did the boys and Caitlyn. "So, who's up for my mom's dinner?"

Everyone raised their hands and the gang including Kiel and Janice went to Mitchie's house.

--

The next day was a stressing shoot. Jade was late, so Jason's and Nate's scenes where the ones being done first. Though Jason and Mitchie may only feel like siblings but the camera says otherwise. They do have chemistry. Nate and Caitlyn also show the same effect on camera. And Kiel was loving every single moment of it. Things were going smoothly until queen bee arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. I still had a photoshoot." Jade explained and headed to her dressing room.

"If I could just replace her, I would have done it a long time ago." Kiel told Mitchie.

"Kiel, easy… wrinkles will form…"

"I know… but she really is a big bitch."

"I know. I first handedly experienced her bitchiness."

"Ooh… gossip. Tell me! Tell me!" Kiel squealed.

"Later…" Mitchie winked and went away since Jade already was done doing her make up.

She went in front of the camera and Shane did the same. They were going to do a scene where it involves the two of them singing their duet in lip sync. At first it was going well. When Mitchie got out of the dressing room and started watching them do the scene, Jade got a glimpse of her. And when Kiel called a cut. She 'accidentally' tripped herself and fell on Shane's body.

_What a bitch!_ Mitchie eyed her opponent.Then much to her dismay, Jade put her lips on Shane.

Shane got caught off guard, he pushed her and called, "What the heck Jade?!"

"Babe, don't you think it's time for everyone to know that we are together?" Jade called enough for everyone to hear. _This is such a big news tomorrow. In your face Mitchie-kins…_

"What are you talking about?!" Shane called back.

"Shane…"

Mitchie was there and she was seeing the entire scene. She didn't know what to feel or to do. _They're together? How can he do this to me?_ Then she turned her heel and walked away, her way out was behind Jade so Shane saw her go.

"Mitchie!" Shane called after her. Jade held him back. But he jerked her away. "Stop playing these games Jade. They're not funny!" he shouted at her and went off to find Mitchie.

Kiel also saw what happened. Now he knew the gossip. But they weren't any other gossip. It's his friend's true to life love story. His love story may have ended badly, but he sure won't let Mitchie have the same heartache he went through. _Gosh, this Jade is so pathetic! What is her problem?!_ Then he call for a pack up.

--

Okay. That was what you call over-acting. I walked out! Gosh… I feel so pathetic. Shane's not even my boyfriend. Well, officially not mine but he's still mine! He promised! How can that girl say that they're together? Is it just a lie? I hope so… Now I feel so pathetic… I promised Shane I'll be strong and I'll learn to trust him but now I am giving in again to this temptation of getting scared and not trusting the love of my life again! Jade must be laughing right now. She won again. Ugh!

Why am I such a damsel in distress? I'm such a crybaby. Now I wished everything was just the same way before Max died. Things were simpler that way. Georgie may be the only bother but atleast I have Sam and Max that I consider my big brothers. They're always there for me. They always keep me off Georgie's torments. Then there's Sierra whom I always go to if I have boy problems since I can't tell such things to Sam and Max. Things were simpler before Shane came to my life. But obviously it wasn't as happy and as eventful as what I have experienced these past few months. And life would be incomplete without Shane in it.

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_The latest gossip is always the talk of the school and of the entire town of Tree Oak especially when it involves relationships, love triangles and DRAMA. __**Headline of the Week:**__** Shane Gray and Jade Roberts Confirmed!**__ And I Mitchie Torres is the reason as to why they are breaking up._

_--_

_Jason faced a stunned Sierra. "Babe, what's wrong?" Jason asked Sierra who was totally speechless and looking behind his back. Jason followed her gaze and saw a boy behind her._

"_So you're Jason huh?" the guy asked._

"_Yeah. And who are you?" Jason demanded_

"_Someone special in Sierra's life." He said confidently._

_--_

"_So, what now? We can't even be friends?"_

"_I'm afraid not…" Mitchie replied sadly._

_--_

"_Awkward." Nate said. And Caitlyn stomped on his foot again. "Gosh Cait! You have to stop doing that…"_

"_You are such a baby!" Caitlyn said. And kiss his cheek. "Sorry…"_

"_Apology accepted." Nate said as he pecked her lips. Sam groaned._

_**More drama! Tune in for the next chapter of What High School is Like!**_


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry I really don't have time to comment on your reviews but I really love and appreciate all of them! I'm so busy with finals week coming up and requirements here and there. Don't worry, I might be able to overcome my writer's block and stress when April comes. Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it. Review please! LOL thanks! I hope you're still reading! :)

**STATS:**

Reviews: 112

Favorites: 47

Alerts: 55

C2s: 1

--

**Chapter 9**

The latest gossip is always the talk of the school and of the entire town of Tree Oak especially when it involves relationships, love triangles and DRAMA. **Headline of the Week:**** Shane Gray and Jade Roberts Confirmed!** And I Mitchie Torres is the reason as to why they are breaking up. Because of the stunt that Jade made at the shoot a couple of press who frequently hangout at the set got a glimpse of our mini drama. I walked out, Shane followed me and Jade left at the set 'crying'. Stress on the quotation marks 'CRYING'. Such a drama queen.

Now with all these things, I guess being friends with Shane was a bad idea. And the prospect of us getting back together is a big NO now. I haven't talked to him since the shoot. I told Kiel that I was quitting and suggested to replace Sierra. Good thing he is my friend and he understood. Maybe staying away from him will make my life much easier as how I've always wanted it to be. I'm such a coward right? I know. Now that the shoot is over and Jade gone in my life, school will be back to the normal pacing but obviously with shooting glass shards toward my way from the Jade fans. Ugh! I hate my life… I really hate it because it hurts so much…

--

Sam picked Mitchie at her house right after Caitlyn drove away with Nate. Sam was really worried of his best friend. She hasn't really talked to him about all the things that she has been feeling towards the situation. He knew that time will come that Mitchie would open up to him. But he just wished that it would be soon because it's driving him crazy not knowing what to do around her. Because when it comes to Mitchie's love life, he's quite distant because he himself can't have the perfect relationship that he wants with the girl who is already with someone else.

Sam pulled up at his parking area and he and Mitchie walked towards TONHS. He walked with her to her locker and found Shane waiting there.

"Sam, let's get out of here…" Mitchie whispered as she slowed her pace.

"Mitch, sooner or later you have to face him." Sam whispered back.

"I choose later… comon' let's head to class right away. I actually was just going to drop these books but I can really just bring them to class." Mitchie said and she pulled Sam to their classroom.

Shane took a deep breath and slammed his locker door shut. It made all the kids stop whatever they were doing. And then resumed when Nate called "Okay! The scene is over! You can look away now!"

Caitlyn, Sierra (who by the way has a straight hair now due to the shoot) and Jason approached Nate and Shane.

"What's happening to you?" Nate asked his brother.

"What do you think Nate huh? She won't trust me! She won't even talk to me or even look at me!" Shane called.

"Shane, give her sometime." Caitlyn said. "She's really hurting. With all the bad things that is being talked about her… could you blame her? I mean, she saw you and Jade kiss… people think that she's the reason why you and Jade are breaking up even though it's the other way around."

"And since when did she care about what people think about her?" Shane asked her, with complete irritation. "She knows that none of those are true yet she believes them over me!"

Caitlyn was now angry. "She always has cared Shane! She has just been keeping it from you because she knows that you'd get worried! But you have no right to blame her for her actions! Mitchie has been insecure her life… What do you expect? That she would just get over that because you're there? Well, she tried Shane! And now, it's also your turn to try to understand her! Actually, with your attitude now, I should have just punched you instead of being calm about this entire thing. You are hurting my friend again and it's not cool!" Caitlyn went away fuming followed by Sierra who blew a goodbye kiss at Jason.

"Dude, I'm sorry but Caitlyn is right…" Nate told Shane. Then he went to catch up with the girls.

"Shane, give her sometime. She'll come around." Jason told him and patted his shoulders as he left for class.

Shane then took a deep breath and went for his own after the bell rang.

--

Mitchie and Caitlyn were on the same Computer class. But they were seating on the other ends of the classroom since they were alphabetically arranged. When the teacher went out, Caitlyn IMed Mitchie

_**Caitylovesnatey**__: hey mitch, you okay?_

_**Mitchiemusic01**__: yeah. I am. Cool. New username._

_**Caitylovesnatey**__: I know, right?_

_**Mitchiemusic01**__: you really love him huh?_

_**Caitylovesnatey**__: yep. Of course. Like you are with Shane._

_**Mitchiemusic01**__: cait… it's over. Between us. I plan on moving on_

_**Caitylovesnatey**__: are you serious? I am irritated with the guy since he hurt you again but I don't think that I will agree to what you are planning to do._

_**Mitchiemusic01**__: cait. It's complicated._

_**Caitylovesnatey**__: teacher is here. We'll talk later._

_Caitylovesnatey signed out_

--

Sierra and Jason had been one of the school's hottest couple now. Since their music video debut, news had been circling that they were dating. Well, they are but they don't plan on confirming it to anybody. Before, people thought Jason was just hanging out with Sierra because she was a geek and Jason needs her for grades so they didn't bother on gossiping it around but when she suddenly became the pretty swan from an ugly duckling, people saw that there was more to it than a mere academic connection. Now paparazzi are constantly bugging them and even paying their schoolmates for snapshots of them. Well, slick as they are no one ever got a picture of them having a PDA. Well, not unless they go to either the Gray's residence or Sierra's.

Sierra was meeting Jason by the parking lot since Jason wants to show his girlfriend that new car seat that he bought. But as much as he like to let her see them, something much important in Sierra's life appeared.

Jason faced a stunned Sierra. "Babe, what's wrong?" Jason asked Sierra who was totally speechless and looking behind his back. Jason followed her gaze and saw a boy behind her.

"So you're Jason huh?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. And who are you?" Jason demanded

"Someone special in Sierra's life." He said confidently.

Jason was getting annoyed and jealous now. He was clenching his fists now luckily Sierra came to her senses and stopped him before he do anything wrong. "Babe, calm down, it's okay, he's my brother…"

"What?!" Jason called. "Oh, dude… sorry… I didn't mean to be rude or anything…" Jason apologized quickly and dumbly took the boy's hand to shake them showing his diplomacy.

"Jase, stop it… you're breaking my brother's hand…" Sierra told him. Jason stopped shaking the guy's hand and looked at the two persons before him.

"Hey, big brother…" Sierra said and went to him to give him a big bear hug. "I missed you so much…" she whispered.

"I missed you too little sis…" the guys whispered back. Then he broke from Sierra's embrace and faced the man who made a big difference in his sister's life. "So, you must be my sister's boyfriend?"

"Yes, sir…" Jason said.

"Jase, this is my big brother Ben… Ben, this is Jason…" Sierra introduced. Ben is her half sibling with her mother's first husband. He's two years older than Sierra so he and Jason are on the same batch.

"You didn't tell me you have a brother…" Jason whispered to Sierra as soon as she stepped beside him. But as lowly as he said it to his girlfriend, Ben heard what he asked.

"Lil sis, you didn't even mention me to him?" Ben mocked.

"Ben…" Sierra sighed. "I'm sorry, you know mom…" Their mother hated her brother, well hate is a strong word, maybe disappointed. Ben left home when he was just Sierra's age.

"Yeah… I know I was just joking…" Ben said. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you later… I still have to process these papers…"

"You're going back to school?" Sierra asked excitedly.

Ben nodded and said, "Well, dad, my dad, told me to graduate high school so that I'll be able to get into college and take over his company someday…"

"That's cool Ben… But why here?"

"We moved back town. I still haven't talked to mom since, well, since I left to find my dad…"

Sierra nodded in understanding and said, "Well, I'm so happy to see you again. Promise me you'll stay this time?"

Ben nodded and pulled his sister back to a hug. "I promise…"

--

"Mitchie! Over here!" Caitlyn called. She was at a table outside the cafeteria. Alone. Well, she did it on purpose. She really wants to talk to Mitchie so that things between her and Shane could be sorted out. She may have freaked out on Shane earlier that day but Shane is also a good friend to her and even considers him a big brother, Mitchie may be her first priority but she must also keep it balanced, to also be there for Shane.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she sat in front of her.

"Waiting for you. Now tell me… what is on your mind?"

"Cait, I've had enough. I can't just go back and pretend like nothing happened."

"Mitch, no one asks you to pretend. If you want go and punch him. But also hear him out. You said so yourself that you will try your very best to trust him again right?"

"I know. Maybe I was just so confident when I said that before all this Jade drama, thinking that Jade had matured and won't do anything to make my life a living hell. But when she didn't, I realized I am not that strong yet Cait. I am still a big coward. I felt the same hurt that I felt the last time and I don't want that again. I just can't."

Caitlyn understood her. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that friendship won't even count as an option now." Mitchie said sadly. "But I'll take your advice. I'll talk to him. A closure might be good for me and for him."

Caitlyn can't believe that these were coming out of Mitchie's mouth now. She knew how much Mitchie loves Shane and that all she wanted was to be with him again. But what changed? What happened? Was she hanging out with Nate quite often that she hadn't notice these changes from her? _I'm such a terrible best friend._

--

Shane was able to caught up with Mitchie after her last period. Well, Mitchie really doesn't have any good excuse for leaving early now since she's grabbing a ride with Sam who is still at practice.

"What do you want Shane?" Mitchie asked irritated.

"Please. Let's talk."

"There is nothing we can talk about okay? I get it. You and Jade. Jade and you. And no Mitchie in the picture. So if I were you follow her to California and fix things with her." Mitchie told him coldly. _What were you trying to pull these past few weeks Shane? One heartbreak wasn't enough for you?_ She thought.

"Mitch. It's not that way okay? She attacked me, like before. There never has been a Jade and Shane. It was always Mitchie and Shane."

"How can I believe you now Shane? Huh? Tell me! You kissed her…"

"I didn't okay? She did…" Shane said trying to convince her that he was sincere.

"Yeah. Tell that to your paparazzi." Mitchie said softly as she turned her heel away from him. But Shane stopped her.

"Why do you care of what people think about you? You know the truth Mitch. Isn't that enough?"

"No. Because right this moment, I don't know what the truth is anymore…" Mitchie then turned now and quickly ran away from Shane before he could catch up with her.

_And now, you did it again Shane…_ Shane thought.

Mitchie ran away from him as fast as she could.

--

The next day, Mitchie drove to school with Nate and Caitlyn since Sam woke up late. Shane was also in the car. But the car ride was a very silent ride. Mitchie and Shane who were sitting together behind the passenger seat were so cold and distant with each other.

Caitlyn and Nate just shrugged the thought of reconciling them because they know, one or the other they'll find a way to talk or maybe destiny will even do it for them. They're meant to be right?

Nate pulled up at the parking lot and he and Caitlyn entered the hallowed halls of Tree Oak High. Mitchie and Shane were a few paces behind them so Shane was able to stop Mitchie.

"What now Shane?" Mitchie called to him "It's still early in the morning and I'm not on the mood to argue with you…"

"I don't want to argue either… please forgive me Mitch." He said and pulled her to him. Their faces are now a few inches away from each other. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and for what Jade did to us…"

"Shane…" Mitchie sighed. "I can't do this right now…"

"Mitch, you have to believe me… there is no Jade in my life! There is only one girl in my life and it is you…" Shane said.

"You know for some unidentified reason… I believe you." Mitchie smiled and so did Shane "but… Shane, being with you changes me to the person that I am not. I have to pretend all the time… pretend that I don't get hurt by what people say about me… pretend to be strong that we can pass through this… but I can't do it anymore Shane…"

"Mitch, I don't ask you to pretend…"

"I know… but it's my nature to do so and I hate it… I don't blame you but this is just how things are… If you are in my life, I will continue to be that person… and I don't want to reach to the point that I have to blame you for what turned out in my life…" Mitchie explained softly.

"So, what now? We can't even be friends?"

"I'm afraid not…" Mitchie replied sadly. Then she walked away from him and to the halls of TONHS slowly letting tears fall from her eyes leaving Shane crying to himself outside the building.

--

Classes were cancelled that day since the basketball playoffs of the season are starting and TONHS are preparing for a pep rally and welcome assembly for the basketball players. But the students were still not allowed to leave the campus since they are all required to attend the big celebration.

The gang except Sam and Mitchie were hanging out by a bench near the parking lot. Sam was at the court with his basketball buddies preparing for the celebration while Mitchie is off to the Physics laboratory to get some materials for the project that she's going to make as an individual for the upcoming Physics exhibit.

"Sierra, I heard your brother is here…" Nate told Sierra who was sitting beside Caitlyn and Jason on the bench. Nate was on his car's bumper beside Shane facing the three people on the bench.

"Yeah. He just came back. Good thing he did because I really missed him." Sierra said.

"So, what's the story? I mean I haven't heard you talking about him." Caitlyn asked.

"Well, he's my step brother actually. When he was 16 years old, he decided to leave home and find his biological father. Well, he loves my dad but he always say that he's incomplete so he really has to do it. My dad was on his side while my mom took it the hard way. I on the other hand, I don't know, I guess for a while I hated him for leaving but dad made me realize that he has to do it." Sierra explained.

"Wow. That's huge." Nate said.

"Yeah. It is." Shane added. He was still trying to process the fact that Mitchie won't even let him be her friend. But he was still not giving up on her.

Then a boy of Jason's height approached them and said hi, "Hey guys…"

The gang except Jason and Sierra got surprised on who said hi to them.

"Hey!" Sierra called happily and went to her brother to give him a hug. "Guys, meet my brother, Ben… Ben, these are my other friends, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane…"

"Oh, so you are the 2/3s of Connect 3…" Ben said and shook their hands. Shane and Nate gladly accepted his shake. Caitlyn also shook his hand. "nice to meet you guys…"

"It's nice to meet you too…" Caitlyn said. "wait, so you also know Mitchie and Sam?"

Ben nervously smiled as soon as he heard Mitchie's name. "Yeah. They're really good friends of Sierra so I know them."

Sierra herself was nervous herself. Ben and Mitchie had a past. _Okay, so much for a bad timing!_ Mitchie was approaching the gang but not looking since she was carrying heavy books and a bag full of materials. Good thing Sam was behind her and was able to help her.

They approached the gang. Shane was quiet as soon as he realized that Mitchie was approaching.

"There they are!" Caitlyn called. "Mitchie! Sam!" she waved.

The two made their way quickly to the gang and stopped for a while as soon as they realized who was the additional person.

"Ben?" Sam asked. Then Ben turned around and smiled at them. "It's you!" Sam called and went to give him a manly hug.

"Hey Sam…" Ben said. Since Max died, Sam made Ben his other guy best friend. He was really crushed when he left but they had set their differences over a telephone call.

"When did you came back?" Sam asked.

"Just recently…" Ben replied. He suddenly became the shy guy since he can't deny the fact that Mitchie was trying to kill him with her looks.

Then Sam realized Ben's tension and turned to face Mitchie. He then step aside as Ben started to make his way to Mitchie.

"Ben, don't…" Mitchie told him. "Don't ever go near me…"

"Mitch…"

"Why are you here? When are you leaving?"

"I am not leaving anymore…"

Mitchie can't believe this. She just suffered from heartbreak and now another guy from her past tries to haunt back the old scars that she tried to mend. The other friends were now standing up trying to comprehend what was happening. Shane was looking in Mitchie's eyes and realized what was happening. _They had something… She loved Ben…_

"Sam, give me your keys… I have to put these things inside your car for a while…" Mitchie said.

Sam nodded and went with her.

Sierra stopped her brother from following Mitchie. So he just turned his heel around and left without a word leaving the gang confused and silent.

--

The gang sat at the cafeteria without Sam and Ben. Ben was part of the team before and one of the best players so when the coach found out that he returned, he wanted him to play again. But he doesn't want to since he wanted to focus on his studies and he had something to do with his spare time. But since his coach was still persistent, he couldn't help but agree to at least help him on the sidelines.

"Sierr, why didn't you tell me you're brother is back?" Mitchie quickly asked Sierra out of no where. She was seated beside her friend.

"Mitch, I was in shock too okay? And I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the chance." Sierra explained. They were actually talking in whispers but it was quite audible to Caitlyn, Shane, Nate and Jason.

Mitchie took a deep breath again. She didn't even bother that Shane was on her table and the fact that she told him to stay away. Now that Ben is back, more things had been added to the chaotic mind of hers. Then as if on cue to add up things on her mind, Georgie went pass through their table.

"Oh, look who's here…" Georgie started to say in a girlie type of way. "Isn't it Miss Mitchie Bitchie?"

"What do you want now Georgie?" Mitchie shot at her.

"Oh nothing, well, I was just going to congratulate you. Now that Ben is back, you have more guys to fuck off with. Isn't that more sluttier? Ooh… cool! Mitchie Bitchie Sluttie!" Georgie called and went away laughing with her friends.

"Now that's it!" Mitchie called as she started to stand up but Sierra and Caitlyn stopped her.

"Mitch, calm down okay? She's not worth it." Sierra told her.

"Sierra's right Mitch. Her nose is hard, you'll just hurt your knuckle." Caitlyn said with a chuckle. Mitchie smiled at her and Sierra, she knew that her friends just wants what's best for her. "So what's with you and Ben?"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. _Uh-oh, Shane's here… Well, so what? We're over right?_ Then she looked at Shane who wasn't looking at her. He was focused on the pudding that he was eating but still listening to their conversation.

"Ben?" Mitchie asked then she looked at Sierra asking for help. But she looked at Caitlyn and she knew that she has to tell her best friend even if Shane's around. "Well, he and I kind of had a thing before. But there's nothing now…" Mitchie said saying the last part out loud to make sure that Shane hears it. _Why am I making sure that he hears that I am over the guy? I mean we're over!_

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like that?" Nate asked tactlessly.

Caitlyn stomped on his foot and he let out a squeak. "What was that for?" he called to Caitlyn and met a glare at her and realized the wrong question that he just blurted out. "Oops… sorry… you don't have to answer that…" Nate said and slowly looked at Shane and back to Mitchie.

"No Nate, it's okay. And besides, I can answer you straight to the point, I am over him." Mitchie said slowly making everyone digest what she is saying, actually especially Shane. And she actually saw a smile on Shane's face. _And why did that made me smile too? Gosh Mitchie! You're so into him still! _ "The thing is, he just came out of the blue and caught me off guard. And we still left things unclosed so there might be some tiny hatred there. But maybe when we get the chance to talk, it'll be good…" _I hope so! I mean, it's not that I don't want to talk to him it's just, Ben was my first crush and infatuation! While, Shane is like my first TRUE LOVE… there's a difference… Shane and I had much more than what I had with Ben._

Sierra glared at me. And I looked at her sensing her stare. "What?" I asked her.

"Mitch, seriously? Caitlyn can even tell that you're lying let alone not telling her the entire truth!" Sierra said.

"Sierr, I'm over your brother okay?" Mitchie said.

"Fine." She said raising her hands "If you say so…"

_Actually, I really am lying… I mean, it's still hard for me to face Ben. He was the first one before Shane who created drama on my life. At first he saw me as his younger sister's best friend. When I grew a few inches and he started to notice me, I fell for him. And I think he did too. But when I needed him the most, like during Max's funeral, he fled and didn't even say goodbye. Everyone thought we were cute together. My mother and father also liked him. Sam and Max approved of him. But just in a snap, he broke my heart to a million pieces. Well, we really weren't official, but there was something there._

"Cait, am I lying?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah you are. You are doing that nose mannerism you have when you lie." Caitlyn replied.

"Ugh! I thought I am sincere! But I am! I am over him, it's just I can't face him right now! I don't even know what to say and…" Mitchie called and stood up and got tensed when she heard his voice.

"Don't turn around…" he said behind me. "Or else you'll face me…"

Mitchie closed her eyes and sat down. Ben and Sam joined them and as if on cue, Mitchie and Shane both stood up at the same time. And said, "I've got to go…"

Mitchie looked at Shane and Shane looked at her.

"Awkward." Nate said. And Caitlyn stomped on his foot again. "Gosh Cait! You have to stop doing that…"

"You are such a baby!" Caitlyn said. And kiss his cheek. "Sorry…"

"Apology accepted." Nate said as he pecked her lips. Sam groaned.

Mitchie then rolled her eyes at them and so did Shane and they go away on separate ways.

--

Okay. Way to add some drama and gossip on my life BEN! Why did you have to come back and stir up things? And what is up with me and still into Shane? Yeah yeah yeah… I already admitted that Shane's my true love. But if that is the case, why am I not with him? And why am I asking you this? I mean, I am the problem why we are not together right? Ugh! I hate my life and my stupid chaotic mind… I am so inconsistent and I am just hoping that you won't hate my ramblings and pathetic excuses.

Now that Jade is out of the picture, Ben is on it. I hope there wouldn't be another one or I think I'll breakdown! At least, my two best friends are happy. Caitlyn and Nate are happy together even though Sam is hurting, I know he'll get over Caitlyn. Ben likes Jason for Sierra and they are totally in love. While I, Mitchie Torres, am not in a relationship and not even near it. Why is it not that easy for me to trust again? Oh I know! The first one, left me… and the other one, cheated on me! Yeah… and I really don't want that again! That is why! But still I am unhappy… ugh! Life is mean…

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Now is another day but not any other ordinary day since something special is going to happen. Yep! Well, at least for me and Sierra, it is something special. I mean, it's the Physics exhibit! Hooray! Please… can I see some smile there?_

_--_

"_But Mitch, you don't have car…" Sierra started but Shane interrupted._

"_I have… Well, if you want to… I mean I can just shut up for the entire ride…" Shane said sadly._

"_Are you sure?" Mitchie asked cautiously. It's really awkward now._

"_Of course… We're still groupmates right?"_

_--_

"_Thanks. I never thought you'd remember." Mitchie told him after finishing a bunch._

"_I never forgot anything about you Mitch." Ben said. "So, um I hope that we could talk Mitch…"_

_Mitchie nodded. "We could talk right now."_

_**More drama! Tune in for the next chapter of What High School is Like!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry for the LONGEST WAIT. I haven't got back to writing since I took summer classes and I was still having a writer's block and also I am experiencing some One Tree Hill deprivation since the season is over. But thank God I am able to update this story since this is one of the stories that I am really having fun writing. I hope you're still up to reading this. Have fun. BTW, thank you for all who've been alerting and reviewing. Sorry I don't have time now to thank each one of you. But please accept my deepest gratitude for even taking the time to read my fics. I love you guys and this is what high school is like for Mitchie and the gang…

--

**Chapter 10**

Now is another day but not any other ordinary day since something special is going to happen. Yep! Well, at least for me and Sierra, it is something special. I mean, it's the Physics exhibit! Hooray! Please… can I see some smile there? (lol) anyways… I am earlier than usual at school and Sierra even picked me up, courtesy of her mom. Apparently, Ben still hadn't shown up even though his mom already knew he's in town. I really don't know the full details, maybe I'll just gossip Sierra later… Yeah, we have to be early there including the other Physics Club geeks. Well, Shane Gray is not part of that circle but he's part of the preparations so he has to be there, early too. Well, we still haven't talked since the 'we're not even friends' scheme that I did. It's kind of a breather though but it also kinda sucked. (Guess why! Pointing to myself)

Now, Sierra's mom just dropped us off at school and now were heading for the gym where the event is going to happen. Some kids were already there setting up their booths. And Shane is also here now… And a smile is forming on my face! Gosh Mitchie! Get a grip!

--

"Hey…" Sierra approached Shane who was the only one at the table that Mitchie's group had reserved. "So, the others are still not here?"

Shane shook his head and added, "Well, the other kids are here but apparently our groupmates are not yet here."

Sierra nodded and looked a Mitchie who was deep in thought.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Sierra asked.

"Oh my gosh! I left my delta-wye circuit!" Mitchie called.

"What?! Mitch, where is it? At your house? Maybe you can just ask Caity to bring it." Sierra suggested.

"No! You know that it's fragile (A/N: actually it's not since it can be put on a simple breadboard… I just want a freaking out Mitchie lol). And besides, Caitlyn plans on waking up late since classes are irregular!"

"What about Sam?"

"Not even him! He's worse!" Mitchie called. "I have to go home!"

"But Mitch, you don't have car…" Sierra started but Shane interrupted.

"I have… Well, if you want to… I mean I can just shut up for the entire ride…" Shane said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked cautiously. It's really awkward now.

"Of course… We're still groupmates right?"

Mitchie nodded. And they silently went out of the gym and to Shane's car. Mitchie sat at the passenger's seat as Shane closed his door. Then they sped off to Mitchie's house. After getting Mitchie's circuit, they went back to school and saw many students from different schools piling up the gym, starting to set-up their own exhibits. Then like on cue, screaming fans started to hover on Shane's car. Obviously, the students from the other schools know that Connect 3 was going at TONHS and wanted to see Shane since its an open event.

"Ugh. I forgot that this is an open event." Mitchie said. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it's fine. Besides, it's like we're not used to this." Shane said looking at her hoping that she'll look back. But she didn't. "Mitch…" he said.

Mitchie wasn't still looking at him. They're gonna be stuck there for a few minutes or hours until Gary or some other C3 security notices them trapped there.

"Are we going to be like this forever?" Shane asked still looking at her.

"Shane…"

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But, this sucks Mitch. Not talking to you. Pretending like I don't care. It sucks and it hurts. Mitch, what am I going to do without you?"

"Shane, you made that consequence the moment you cheated on me." Mitchie blurted out. _Ugh! Here I go again. Am I not over it?_

"What?! So this is still about that Jade incident months ago? Or just recently? Because I thought you have forgiven me for that…"

"Yeah. I have but I haven't forgotten Shane. Now that Ben…"

"Oh, so its really Ben?"

"Will you let me finish?!" Mitchie called to him and facing him right now. "Now that Ben is back, more unfinished business and unclosed history had been added to this circle that we have. Shane, Ben left me and he left me during the time I needed him the most! And I was a wreck after that! Then you cheated on me! How can I trust anyone of you anymore huh?"

"I get where you're coming from Mitch… So if you really want space, I'll give it to you. But always remember that no matter how many times you push me away. Or how many times you say that you don't need me to be your friend, I'll always be here for you. I'll always be here to protect you and to love you even if it's from a far. I just hope that even these things you'll not try to hinder me doing, or else I'll breakdown Mitch. Breakdown to an abyss where no possibility of ever coming back." Shane said to her fighting back the tears that are trying to escape from his eyes.

Mitchie just sat beside him totally speechless. _As much as I want to hug you, kiss you or feel you in me Shane, I just can't. I'm sorry._

Just that instant, the tensioned aura came to a stop as Gary opened Mitchie's door to signal them that all is clear.

"Hey…" Gary greeted the two. They just smiled weakly at him and went out of the car. Shane went on ahead to the gym with two bodyguards behind him while Mitchie got stuck behind with Gary's questioning look.

--

"Gary, I don't have time to talk…" Mitchie said as soon as she realizes that Gary was about to speak.

"Mitch, I am not yet even saying everything."

"But I know you, daddy G… I can see it in your face that you want to ask me something about Shane."

"It was you who said that not me."

"Ugh! Gary. Why are you so evil? Fine! I'll tell you…" Mitchie said and pulled him to sit under a tree nearby.

"I know you can't resist me…"

Mitchie just rolled her eyes. _This is the source of the multiple egos of Shane._

Mitchie explained to Gary everything that has happened since the last time that they talked. She told him about her feelings for Shane and why she's having a hard time managing her feelings for him.

"Awh… baby girl, come here." Gary said as he pulled her to a hug since she was starting to cry. "Hey, listen to me, you are a strong girl okay? It may not be an overnight decision but I know you'll get pass through this. You are smart, baby girl, you know what to do… I don't have to say anything because I know in the end, you'll choose what is best and I know that whatever decision you make, it's going to make you happy. And for the record, I'm here for you. Okay? Remember that…"

"Thank you daddy G…" Mitchie smiled. "I missed calling you that…"

"I miss hearing that from you too…" Gary said and hugged her again. "Common' wipe those tears, it'll going to be a long day for you…"

Mitchie nodded and smiled and Gary escorted her inside the gym to work on her project.

--

The gang were already there before lunchtime. Jason tried to help Sierra with whatever she was doing but ended up helping Shane since he was having a hard time over the machine that he was assigned to monitor. Mitchie was having the busiest task ever. She was handling her own project and also trying to help her groupmates. She was the one presenting the solo project since when it comes to physics she was better at it than Sierra. And if ever she goes to college and doesn't end up on the music industry, she would have loved to pursue Physics at MIT. Good thing that she was also the one presenting alone since Ms. Gomez hinted her that MIT reps are coming.

Then by lunch they gathered at the cafeteria joined by Ben and Sam. The program was about to start in an hour and Mitchie was starting to get nervous. Ben was across her on the table while Shane was on the other corner. Ben noticed Mitchie's nervousness so he pushed his fries to her.

"Hey, get some I know fries takes your jitters away." Ben told her.

Mitchie looked at the fries then at Ben. Mitchie smiled and grabbed some. It was true. Mitchie was not really a potato fan but when it comes to jitters, fries are one of the things that keeps her calm.

"Thanks. I never thought you'd remember." Mitchie told him after finishing a bunch.

"I never forgot anything about you Mitch." Ben said. "So, um I hope that we could talk Mitch…"

Mitchie nodded. "We could talk right now." Then they stood up and went away from the gang. Shane saw the entire exchange and sighed deeply. Mitchie saw Shane sigh and felt sad. She knew she was being unfair to him but she can't really help but cut some ties that she has with him. Truth be told, she was still hurting. Ben is also a part of that hurt but she decided to really close the deal with Ben now. She knew that it's Shane that she loves and forgiving Ben completely may help her totally forgive Shane.

"Hey buddy… It's going to be fine." Jason told his brother Shane.

Shane just weakly smiled at him as he looked at Mitchie and Ben walk away from the group. "Um, I have to go…"

"Where are you going?" Jason asked. The gang also were waiting for his answer.

"Relax guys, I'll be back by the time the fair's been kicked off. I need to get some air…"

The gang understood him and let him go.

--

"So…" Ben started but Mitchie cut him off.

"Please let me talk first." Mitchie said and continued not letting Ben reply. "I'm over you Ben. Wow…" Mitchie said to herself. "I never thought it would be that easy…"

"Maybe because it's the truth." Ben said sadly.

"Maybe. Yeah it is. I mean. There never really was an US." Mitchie said and continued. "You left me and it hurt me a lot since it was during the time that I needed you the most. But I got over it now, I thought I didn't but now I think I have long ago got over you…"

"And it's because of Shane."

Mitchie nodded. "Truth be told, he turned out to be the man that I've always wanted. Someone…"

"Someone who will not give up on you… Who will not leave you…"

Mitchie nodded. "Sorry…"

"Mitch, you don't have to say sorry. I know it was my fault. And I think I made the right choice because if I didn't left, I would just be unfair to you. I am broken at that time Mitch. I wanted to know my father and it's unfair to you to be there physically but not really there emotionally. And I am happy that you found Shane. I know he'll make you happy. I can see it in him… I see the way he looks at you… It's full of love and adoration and care… the same look I saw that you gave me before that you are giving to him right now…"

Mitchie smiled.

"Mitch, can I ask you a question? When you said that I left you during the time you needed me the most, it was during Max's death, did you really cut yourself?"

Mitchie looked at him. And nodded. "I guess Sierra told you. But yeah I did. And I know it was stupid. I will never do it again. I was just so depressed. Max died and I think I blamed myself for it. Then you left without even saying goodbye. It was just all too huge to take them all in. But I am stronger now and I will never do it again. I promise…"

"Good. Because I really don't want to lose another good friend. Max died young and you are still not that old enough to be taken away from me, Sierra or your other friends…"

"Thanks Ben. I feel lighter now that we're okay. Atleast I don't have to let you go…"

"But I hate to break it you Mitch… You are being stupid letting him go…"

"Ouch!" Mitchie smacked him playfully. "You didn't have to hit my nerve!" Mitchie laughed. "Thanks Ben. And you are right. Maybe this talk is really necessary for me to help let go and forget the past. Good thing you came back. And I hope this time you'll really stay… Sierra and I were a wreck after you left actually including Sam." Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah. And stop giggling! We're not gay…"

"I'm not saying anything!" Mitchie continued to giggle. Then Ben tickled her sides. "Stop it!" Mitchie cried.

"Not until you stop teasing us!" Ben called.

"Fine! I'll stop… But please give me sometime to calm down." Mitchie said. And Ben let her go. "Or not!" Mitchie stuck out her tongue and ran back to the cafeteria followed by Ben.

"You are so dead meat Mitchie Torres!" Ben called after her.

--

The ceremony was about to start. Mitchie was going to give her speech for the opening remarks as the head of the project. Then after wards she's going to present her solo project.

"Where is he?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn who was beside her at the front row of the rows of chairs before the gym's stage.

"Shane?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded, "He said he'll be back by the time the exhibit has been kicked off. I guess he wants to wait until your busy entertaining the MIT reps before he comes back."

"He's avoiding me now?"

"Mitch, remember it's you who told him to stay away from you…"

"Yeah you're right. I guess I just am nervous now and fries aren't the ones that can calm me…"

"You want me to call him?"

"No, no… He needs space and I also have to work out my stage jitters even though he's not here…"

Caitlyn nodded and clapped as soon as Mitchie was called upstage. "Good luck…"

"Thanks…" Mitchie whispered to her and went up stage.

Mitchie first look at the audience but no luck, Shane wasn't there. Good thing her friends are down there smiling at her. Then she started her opening remarks.

Nate then called Shane since Caitlyn told him to. Shane picked up and asked why he called.

"Dude, where are you?"

"_Somewhere…"_

"Don't somewhere me now… Come here fast! Mitchie needs you…"

"_Why what happened? Did something wrong happened to her?" Shane asked alarmed._

Nate thought of lying but he knew that his brother really is a big dick if he finds out that he is lying so he told him the truth. "Well, she's having her stage fright and she doesn't need the fries to calm her down…"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Shane, for a big brother, I think I am smarter than you are… Oh right, I am… The deal is… she needs you okay? You are the only one who can calm her down on stage…"

"_Nah. Ben is there… He can do that job and besides Mitchie clearly told me that she can't trust me… and so how can she trust me now that I can make her calm? Dude, I have to go bye…" Shane hang up to avoid more arguments from Nate._

Nate sighed and shook his head to a no a Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed and just look at Mitchie again. She was stuttering at times and nervousness was completely running through her veins.

--

Mitchie then ended her remarks and started to explain her delta-wye circuit and its purpose. She took a deep breath and looked once again to the crowd and this time, there she saw him. He was standing by the gym's doors leaning against the wall.

Mitchie smiled at him and it felt like she was alone there at the gym with only Shane listening to her. She was able to present her project well and even received a standing ovation from the audience and from the MIT reps. But when she looked back at Shane's direction he was gone.

_Was I dreaming?_

--

"No you weren't Mitch…" Gary told her by the time the gym was empty and Gary and the gang were helping them clean up.

"I wasn't? Then where is he?" Mitchie asked. She told Gary everything about Shane's appearance during her presentation.

"He… He left for California right after…"

"What? But he has detention so he must be here!" Mitchie called not stating the real first thought that came to her mind… _I have to talk to him so he must be here! I have to tell him that I am ready… for US!_

"Is it really the detention or you've got something to tell him?"

"You know me too well, so why bother asking…" Mitchie ended their conversation and walked away from Gary sadly contemplating on what to do.

Mitchie sat at the bleachers alone until Caitlyn, Nate and Jason sat with her.

"Hey buddy…" Nate sat beside her and said. "Actually we really have to go to California tomorrow but Shane decided to go ahead first. He said he just want to clear his head."

Mitchie nodded sadly. "So when are you coming back?"

"Next week… They're going to miss the Formal." Caitlyn said sadly. Nate told her that yesterday and she was trying her very best to not think about it. She really loves balls and formals and it just suck that she won't be coming to her first TONHS Formal with her boyfriend.

"Hey… I told you I'll try my very best to come." Nate told her as he pulled her to a hug.

"I know… but it's a small possibility." Caitlyn said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn nodded and fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Mitchie and Jason looked at their friends sadly. Then Mitchie asked, "What are you going to do at California?"

"We have to meet with execs since they plan on making the tour we had last summer into a movie." Jason explained.

"Really? And it would take that long?"

"Yeah. We have to shoot some scenes for the trailers and check on some behind the scenes. They might show some scenes that aren't supposed to be shown so we have to be there…"

"That's cool. So you'll miss the formal… what about Sierr, Jase?"

"Well, we talked about it a long time ago and you know Sierra, she hates Formals so it's cool." Jason said.

"Right. I remember. Formals make her nauseous. She's really anti-social and biased when it comes to balls. She thinks they're waste of money since its just all dancing and stuff…"

"That's right." Jason laughed. "Actually, we share the same belief."

"Good thing for you two." Mitchie told him. "So, I guess, Caitlyn and I will go to the formal by ourselves."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah. And we're going to have a great time!"

"That's good babe." Nate told her and kissed her cheek.

When everything was good, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Jason rode with Nate and Gary while Sierra and Ben rode with Sam. Then they went to Mitchie's house to grab some dinner.

--

Connie prepared the table for Mitchie's friends. Then she served the dinner. She was done eating with Mitchie's father so she already went up stairs to join her husband and instructed the girls to clean up after.

The gang sat around the table and started to eat. The girls were starting to gossip and the boys also talked about their own stuff then Mitchie decided to turn on the TV to watch HotTunes.

"… _Buzzing News! Shane Gray is in California. Sources have said that he came alone and went straight to a bar and hang out with a couple of friends from the business. Is this the return of the bad boy Shane Gray?"_

_Then a girl was interviewed._

"_I saw him at the bar with a couple of his Hollywood friends like Zac Efron, Joe Jonas and Kevin Jonas. Vanessa Hudgens and Jade Roberts were there too."_

"_So, does this mean that Jade and Shane has rekindled their secret love? Watch out for more here on HotTunes next time! This is Stacy signing out!'_

Mitchie turned off the TV. Then she faced her friends who were all stunned. She was not saying anything.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn called.

"Huh? What?" Mitchie asked snapping out of her own little world. _It was just hours! And now he's off to California with Jade?!_

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Why wouldn't I? I mean, so what if he's with Jade again? I was the one who told him to leave me alone right? So I don't have a right over him." Mitchie blabbered. _Yeah but he did say that he'd give me space and still wait for me, right? Or did I missed something from what he said? You are so selfish Mitchie!_

"Mitch, its okay to be jealous…" Sierra started but Mitchie cut her off with an… "I AM NOT JEALOUS" look.

"Sierr, please, I am not jealous…" she said calmly.

"Yeah right. As if its not written all over your face Mitch." Sam said.

She just glared at him. "So what if I am? I mean it's my fault that he's in California right now right? It's my fault that he finally decided to give me space… It's my fault that…" then she was crying now. _How could this happen? How could he do this to me?_

"Mitch, we still don't know the truth and besides there are now pictures. What if they were just in that place coincidentally…" Caitlyn said comforting her. Good thing Nate was able to leave before she could stop him from calling Shane.

--

"Is it true?" Nate asked.

"_What is true Nate?" Shane asked curiously_

"What we heard in HotTunes… That you and Jade…"

"_Oh, that. It's on HotTunes now?"_

"Yeah. And Mitchie saw it…"

"_What? Hey, tell her that its not true okay? She was hanging out with her friends while I hang out with mine. We didn't even said hi to each other. I didn't even noticed her until Zac said hi to her since she's with Vanessa." Shane explained._

"Okay, calm down Shane. I'll try to tell her that. She's crying you know."

"_What? Make her stop please… Wait so does this mean…?"_

"Are you really that dumb Shane? Of course it means she loves you dumb ass!"

"_What am I going to do?"_

"Wait… I guess… Joey is so not going to let you go now since you already decided to stay there even if we were still scheduled for tomorrow."

"_Damn… Can you please give her the phone?"_

"Okay… I'll try…"

Nate entered the room and handed the phone to Mitchie.

"Is that Shane?" Mitchie asked Nate. And Nate nodded. "I don't want to talk to him."

Then Nate went out and told Shane… "Dude she doesn't want to talk to you…"

Then Shane slammed the phone shut.

--

What is really wrong with me? I mean can't I trust him that much? Am I scared again? Or I just want to talk to him personally? I don't know. All I know now that this day is one of the extreme days of my life. I met some MIT reps and they were delighted with my project and to think I'm still a sophomore. I hope they'll remember me when I became a Senior. Then I sorted out things with Ben. And came to the conclusion that Shane is really the love of my life and now I'm ready to get him back. Extreme right? But it also added a boost of extreme madness to find out that Jade once again is trying to ruin my life. Ugh! What is wrong with her?

I just hope that the Formal will turn out okay and no drama at all. Well, I doubt that… it's the Formal after all!

--

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Flight LKR45 heading to Los Angeles is now boarding. Passengers, please board the aircraft now._

_--_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn roamed around the mall for one and a half hour to find the perfect heels for Mitchie's Formal dress. When they spotted it, they quickly returned to their house to freshen up and get ready for the Formal._

_--_

"_Sam, I—I don't know what to say…" Caitlyn said as she broke of from his grip._

_Sam was looking straight at her looking downward eyes. "Caitlyn. Just tell me that you like me too…"_

--

_Okay. Pause for a moment. What was happening at our Formal? What was happening to Sierra? Is she sick or something?_

_**More drama! Tune in for the next chapter of What High School is Like!**_


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N**: there there. New chapter. Yey! I hope you'll like it. I already have ideas for the sequel but it would be still a long way to go. Things around here are still going to heat up. Someone's going to a life and death situation. Someone's leaving town. And someone's gonna be devastated. I just hope you'll like what I have cooked up. And I think this is going to be your chapter if you're a smitchie fan (I think? Hehehe). LOL. I hope you'll like it and review please! Thanks!

I have already watched Princess Protection Program and its so heartwarming and FUN! Watch it! You'll surely love Sel&Dem. They're the best example of BFFs. PPP rocks!

--

**Chapter 11**

_Flight LKR45 heading to Los Angeles is now boarding. Passengers, please board the aircraft now._

Okay? What am I doing at the airport right now? You might be wondering why am I at the airport and not at my own Formal. And to think I am heading to LA! I think you guessed right…

--

**_Six hours earlier_**

_"Mitchie! Comon' we're still going to buy your shoes for the Formal!" Caitlyn called. They were having last minute Formal panic. Mitchie's heels got broken the night before since she was practicing to walk on them. She hadn't been using her heels for a couple of months and its not really her thing. So when she took a step, she out balanced herself and fell, causing her heels to break._

_"Yeah… I'm coming!" She called._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn roamed around the mall for one and a half hour to find the perfect heels for Mitchie's Formal dress. When they spotted it, they quickly returned to their house to freshen up and get ready for the Formal._

_It was already 5pm and they were starting on their make-up now. Sierra went over and dressed up at Mitchie's house. The girls were having a fun time that they didn't realize the time._

_"Girls! It's already 6:15pm!" Sierra shrieked. "Ben and Sam are swinging by any minute now."_

_Since Nate, Jason and Shane are in LA. Ben and Sam are going to be the girls' escort to the formal. They were going to the Formal as a group. For starters, Caitlyn and Nate are still so much into each other and so are Sierra and Jason while Mitchie sure is hung up on Shane which Ben already get by now._

_"Ugh… can we just stay in?" Caitlyn sighed. "It's no fun without Nate on a special evening!"_

_"Yeah I agree… No Jason is boring too…" Sierra added._

_Mitchie glared at her friends "Okay… go ahead and whine about your boyfriends..." Mitchie said annoyed. Not for the fact that they were whining but for the fact that she can't whine about Shane since she doesn't have any right to. They were not even on friends level!_

_"Mitch, as much as you want to hide that obvious whining on your mind… why not just let it out okay?" Caitlyn suggested._

_"What would I let out if there is nothing…" Mitchie lied._

_"Yeah right…" Sierra said. "Mitch, you know that we both can see through you right?"_

_Mitchie just shook her head. "Fine… But I don't have any right to whine okay? Were not even friends!"_

_"But you can be if you want to…" Caitlyn said. "The guy is just waiting for you…"_

_"I doubt that now. He even flew a day earlier just to avoid me…"_

_"Mitch, he's just pissed okay? How will you react if you heard Shane tell you that even friendship is not an option?" Sierra said._

_Mitchie sighed. "I know which makes me reasonable for not whining it out okay? It's my entire fault so I have to deal with the consequences."_

_"But Mitch…" Sierra tried to explain further but Mitchie zipped her._

_"Sierr, just stop right there because at this point, I have lost it. I blew it. I screwed it. And that's that." Mitchie said and added, "Let's just finish this conversation and continue preparing okay? The guys are coming any minute now…"_

_--_

_Ben and Sam were now at the living room after Connie let them in. Connie went upstairs to tell the girls that the boys are already over._

_One by one, Mitchie, Sierra and Caitlyn descended the stairs looking stunning._

_"Wow… you girls look great!" Ben commented._

_"Thanks" they chimed._

_"You look beautiful Caitlyn…" San told her impulsively._

_Caity blushed and slapped him playfully. "Dude, it's the formal so I do have to be stunning…" then her phone went off. "Hey, its Nate, I'll just answer his call okay?... Hey baby…" she answered and left Sam with the others pitying himself._

_"Hey Sammy, its going to be fine…" Mitchie told him._

_"Nah, its not going to be. Look at her. She obviously want Nate to be here." Sam whined._

_"Sam, Nate is her boyfriend. You can't keep on torturing yourself for that truth." Mitchie replied._

_Sam just kept silent and waited for Caitlyn to come back since Connie was going to take their pictures. He was hoping that this night would be his night. And if time permits, maybe he can talk out of Caitlyn that they really are for each other._

_When Caitlyn returned, she first blabbered with Sierra since Jason talked to her before she and Nate hung up._

_"Sierr, Jason said that you look stunning…" Caitlyn told her friend._

_"How'd he knew?" Sierra asked curiously._

_"Ask your brother…" Caitlyn chuckled._

_Sierra faced Ben. "Care to explain?"_

_Ben smiled and said, "Well, the guy asked me to take a picture of you and send it to him."_

_"So now my boyfriend made sure you're on his side huh?"_

_"Nah… Once he hurt you… I'll never double think of punching him…" Ben told his sister. And Sierra thanked him._

_"Okay! Common' guys! Picture time!" Connie called._

_--_

_When the gang arrived at the venue, they were completely stunned with it. It was a Hollywood themed Formal, a red carpet was also in place. It was due to the fact that their school was having much publicity these past days because of C3 and Jade._

_"They really made budget for this theme huh?" Mitchie commented._

_"But this is no match with the Pre-Grammy Party in LA, Mitch…" Caitlyn said._

_"Yeah. We sure did have a blast on that event…" Mitchie said as she admired the red carpet. It has been a long time since she stepped on one._

_"Yeah… stop the Hollywood convo… We know you guys had been to many of these…" Ben chuckled and led the group inside after their photos were taken on the red carpet. When they were inside, Caitlyn, Sam and Sierra went to find seats while Ben isolated himself and Mitchie._

_"Ben? Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as Ben dragged her out of the venue. "Are you crazy? Are you abducting me?" Mitchie chuckled._

_"No silly! I have something to tell you and give to you…" Ben said and when they were outside, Mitchie saw a limo parked._

_"Ben, what is that limo doing there?" Mitchie asked curiously. She noticed that it was a familiar limo. It was C3's limousine._

_"I guess you figured who's limo is that…"_

_"Yeah… Butt I think you got the wrong girl… There would never going to be a Shane and Mitchie…" Mitchie said._

_"Mitch, there could be okay? Just let go of the past and be with him happily okay?" Ben said and giving her a plane ticket._

_"What is this?" Mitchie asked._

_"It's a plane ticket to LA. Jason called me this morning and told me that Shane was locking himself up. He's not even eating. He needs you Mitchie." Ben said._

_"What?! So this is why you and Jason became closer? You guys are planning something for me and Shane?"_

_"Yeah. As much as it hurts because you know that I still have a little feelings for you, but now, I just want you to be happy okay? And if Shane is your happiness then I'll do anything to make you happy."_

_Mitchie hugged Ben tightly and whispered. "Thank you…" then she kissed his cheek and ran to the limousine on her heels and Formal dress._

_--_

Mitchie was now boarding the airplane. She was having mixed feelings of going to LA. _What if Jason was wrong? What if Shane doesn't really need me? What if he was still mad at me for not fighting for him? What if…_

Mitchie stopped thinking when she realized that she was still on her Formal dress and heels since she tripped slightly while walking up to business class.

_Damn these heels!_ She thought.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a stewardess asked.

"Yes. Um… can you bring me a pair of slippers or anything that doesn't have heels on? I really am having a dead feet now…" Mitchie requested.

"Sure thing. I'll just bring it over to your seat." She replied and left to get Mitchie her slippers.

Good thing that the business class was not crowded. Only a few people were in it. Two business like men were on it. And someone familiar.

"Mary?" Mitchie called as she sat beside the girl.

--

At the Formal, Caitlyn, Sierra and Sam were waiting for Mitchie and Ben to return. When they saw Ben approaching alone, Caitlyn stood up and asked where Mitchie was.

Ben then sat and said, "Let's just say she's flying to LA…"

"What?! She left without me?" Caitlyn called.

"And me?" Sierra added.

"Chill girls. It was Jason's idea. Shane was acting out and he and Nate thought of asking Mitchie to come over. I guess its also time that she fights for her happiness…" Ben explained.

"Okay… so Jason and Nate send her a plane ticket and didn't include us?" Sierra demanded.

"Sierr, Jason said that he knew you wanted to have this Formal even though at first you hated it so he didn't want you to leave and besides they'll be back in a couple of days. And that goes for you too Caity."

"Yeah… but what's the use of this Formal if we can't spend it with them?" Caitlyn said. This caused Sam to groan.

"Yeah. Caitlyn's right." Sierra said.

"Okay, let's just put it this way… This is Mitchie's time okay? And it wouldn't help if you two are also flying with her when she also have to compose herself before seeing Shane…"

Caitlyn and Sierra sighed. Then Caitlyn said "I guess you're right… I just hope Mitchie figures out that she and Shane are meant to be together…"

--

"Mary?" Mitchie called to the girl sitting beside her seat.

"Mitchie?" she asked back. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"Going to LA?" Mitchie asked sarcastically as she sat down.

"Right… Stupid me… anyway… I didn't know you live here…" Mary said.

"Yeah. I think we kind of left the contacts off the last time we talked." Mitchie said.

"Yeah. I guess so. So you heading to LA for my cousin? Isn't it?" Mary asked.

"Yeah… Jason had this idea of sending me a plane ticket out of nowhere…"

"Jason may be an airhead at times but he is totally cool when it comes to schemes…"

"So what are you doing here in our beloved little town?"

"Well, I am visiting my grandmother since she's sick. Well, she's not Shane's grandparent but only mine so they didn't know that I am here. I wanted to surprise them but Aunt Denise said that they already left for LA…"

"Yeah… they have to meet up with execs about their movie…"

"Wow! That's cool. They totally hit it off huh?"

"Mary, you also did too okay? You are like the hottest country singer right now along with Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood. You even have a Grammy under your belt…"

"That's exaggerating Mitch… Taylor and Carrie are way over the top than I am…"

"You are also exaggerating you know? You are too humble for your being…"

"It keeps me grounded… Joey's like always reminding me that every time." Mary chuckled remembering her beau Joey Parker.

"That's sweet…" Mitchie commented, "So by the way, where is he? He didn't accompany you?"

"Nah, he is also busy. Well, he wanted to but I told him not to since he's fully book these month." Mary explained. Joey Parker had been her boyfriend ever since they started working in the entertainment industry. Joey started his career on a dance contest on TV called, So You Think You Can Dance? while Mary hit it off when she did a Youtube video covering Taylor Swift's song Teardrops on My Guitar. Then a year after they debut, Connect 3 was discovered at Camp Rock.

"I see… You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks… You and Shane too. I have seen how he changed after you came to his life."

"Was it really that big? I mean, I was that big of an impact to him?"

"Believe it or not, yeah you are… Before, Shane snaps at anyone even though there is nothing wrong that he has to snap. But now he can keep his anger in check. He has also learned to care for others and not only himself. You did great Mitch… You are perfect for him…"

"Yeah. I hope that he still hasn't changed his mind about that…"

"I don't think that he would ever love anyone aside from you Mitch."

Mitchie just smiled at Mary as a sign of her thanks as Mary turned over to sleep. Mary Santiago is Nate's, Shane's and Jason's cousin who also is a top selling Country Music Singer. She met Mary a couple of times at events before but haven't really kept in touch. But when they do meet, its as if they have been friends since forever. They talked stuff that both of them can relate to and mostly its about Shane and Joey.

"I hope you're right, Mary…" Mitchie murmured as she too slept in peace.

--

At the Formal, the gang were dancing to the beat of Sin's Boom. Then after all the hiphop, the DJ changed the music to a much more intimate one. Now that Mitchie was off, the gang was an even. So Sam and Caitlyn danced while Ben took hold of his sister.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

"Oh my gosh, this was Nate's song for me…" Caitlyn told Sam. Sam got irritated. _With all the love songs there is, why Nate's?_

"Are you sure about him Cait?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Caitlyn answered confidently. "He's the love of my life, as how Mitchie says it about Shane. I mean, he may sometimes be a jerk…

_True. _Sam thought.

… but behind all those façade, he's a sweet and responsible and perfect and everything that I can ask for… Well, I might be biased right now but its true…"

_Yeah, you are biased. You are also hurting me…_ Sam added.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

"Why'd you ask?" Caity asked Sam.

"Because…" Sam started but he can't seem to finish it.

"Because?" Caitlyn asked. "You like me do you?!" Caitlyn called.

"What? Am…" Sam would have blurted it out if Caitlyn hadn't said the punchline _"It's a joke!"_.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to accuse you of that. But you know Sam, any girl would be lucky to have you…" Caitlyn said. "I was really wondering why you are not yet taken…"

_Because if I had the choice I wanted that lucky girl to be you…_

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

"Hey, you still there jock?" Caitlyn asked Sam.

"What? Oh yeah… Sorry, I think I zoned out…" Sam apologized.

"It's okay… Besides, I think I have been a bad date too…" Caitlyn said.

"This is a date?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well… if you don't want to I totally understand…" Caitlyn said in a playful tone.

"What? No… of course I'd like it to be…" Sam said happily.

"Really? Cool…" Caitlyn said, now she was uncomfortable. It was meant to be a joke but when Sam said that he wanted it to be a date, Caitlyn felt uneasy…

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

"Caitlyn? Are you fine?" Sam asked because this time it was Caitlyn who zoned out.

"What? Yeah… look Sam, I really don't want to sound too confident or rude or selfish or whatever… but honestly, do feel anything for me?" Caitlyn asked seriously.

Sam was now stunned. He didn't no what to say. It might end their friendship if he chose to tell the truth. But it would really kill him if he didn't because the thought of not having to fight for her keeps throbbing hard on his heart.

"I… I like you a lot Caitlyn…"

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

Caitlyn was speechless. She just can't contain the fact that Sam actually proposed to her yet she didn't felt any change of heart towards Nate. But she did feel sad for the fact that she just misled a guy, maybe? Or made Sam fall for her even though she didn't do anything…

"Sam, I—I don't know what to say…" Caitlyn said as she broke of from his grip.

Sam was looking straight at her looking downward eyes. "Caitlyn. Just tell me that you like me too…"

"Sam, I do like you… but only as a friend… I'm sorry…" Caitlyn said softly.

Sam was heart broken for the hundredth time.

"I don't believe you… Nate just got to know you first and now he got you all together? Caitlyn… I know that you like me more than a friend too…" Sam pleaded.

Caitlyn looked at him and now straight on his eyes. "I'm sorry Sam. But I love Nate with all of my heart and nothing can change that."

Sam put his hands on her shoulders and gripped them hard. "No! You and I are better for each other Cait!"

"Sam! You are hurting me!" Caitlyn silently called as to not gain attention.

Then Sam tried to lower his face to kiss her but she slapped him first before he could go any further and ran away from him. Sam felt like crying. He didn't know what had gotten into him for doing such cruel thing to Caitlyn so he ran after her.

--

Sierra was still dancing with her brother when she felt a throb on her head. Maybe it was one of her migraines. She had been having migraines a lot these past few days.

"Sierr, are you alright?" Ben asked.

"What? Yeah… Um, can we sit first? I think I'm having a migraine."

"Okay. Common'…" Ben said escorting her to the table. He let her sit down and went to get a glass of water for her. When he came back, he handed her the glass. "Here, drink this…"

Sierra nodded and drank from the glass.

"Hey, you okay now? You have been having migraines… are you sure you're fine, Sierr?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I guess its just I am always tired from sleeping late to study."

"Can you please come with me to the doctor tomorrow just to make sure?" Ben pleaded.

"Ben, I'm fine okay? And besides, I told you its just a migraine."

"It could be something else… Sierr, I'm not being over acting or anything but I just want to make sure okay?"

"Ben, I promise you, I'm fine."

"Okay. But if this migraine keeps on coming, I am going to tell Jason and you have to deal with his stubbornness."

"Ben, please don't tell him. He's going to freak out."

"Exactly… that's what I need…"

Sierra just rolled her eyes at her overprotective brother.

--

Mitchie and Mary arrived at the LA airport.

"So? We're here…" Mary said. "Is Jason or Shane going to pick you up?"

"Jason is… How bout' you?"

"Joey's coming… I hope the paparazzi won't come."

"I doubt that… I really don't know where they get their tips but they do have kind of psychic minds when it comes to the whereabouts of your lot." Mitchie said as they picked up their baggage.

"My lot? And your lot too…" Mary added. "Dating one of the hottest popstars of this century makes you part of our lot."

"Yeah… I just hope that the dating part would happen again…"

"It will Mitch. Just keep your faith up." Mary said and waved goodbye since Joey along with his bodyguards are already there waiting for her. Mitchie waved at Joey too as soon as the guy realized that it was her. Then the couple left.

Mitchie then went to the arrival area as soon as she got her text from Jason. He was already there at the gate with Gary.

"Hey!" Mitchie called softly. Paps had been there snapping pictures at them. Good thing, Gary have been very tight with security so only a couple of shots were taken.

When they were inside the car, Mitchie was sitting with Jason behind the passenger's seat with Gary driving. Then a couple of cars are following them, the security.

"Mitch, its good that you came…" Jason said.

"Yeah. I missed you baby girl." Gary added.

Mitchie tapped Gary's shoulder and said "I missed you too Gary…" Mitchie then turned to Jason and said, "Thanks for the ticket."

"Sure thing… And besides, I think I would need that thought that you are in owe to me once you find out the truth…" Jason chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"You'll see." Jason said. Then they stopped at the apartment that the boys have been living the past days or whenever they are in LA. Jason then led Mitchie upstairs and left her standing on the living room. "Hey, I'll just go and find Nate…" Jason lied. Then he went away before Mitchie can reply.

"Jase… wait… what is happening?" Mitchie called. "And where is Shane?"

"Behind you…" a voice that is very familiar to her called from behind.

--

"Caitlyn!" Sam called as he went after her again. They were inside the venue now so they have to be discreet with their actions.

"Sam, stay away from me!" Caitlyn called.

"No, we are not ending this conversation until you realize that I am the one for you…" Sam called out. And it stopped Caitlyn to her tracks. She can't believe that Sam can't get over the fact that she doesn't like him like the way he was feeling towards her. Then she faced him

"And what made you think that we are meant to be huh? Or even the fact that I like you more than as a friend?"

"What about those flirting we shared at the halls? Or the fact that you always want to hang out with me… Well, until Nate came to the scene…"

"Sam… I never meant for you to be misled by my actions. There were no flirting at the halls Sam! I was just being a friend to you. I was always like that to my guy friends back at my old school or at camp. Ask Mitchie or Nate or the Shane or even Jason… I'm sorry if ever I let you feel that I liked you more than as a friend. But I love Nate. And I am sorry if I can't give you back the love that you are giving me. Sam, I don't deserve it. You should look for someone else…"

"I can't Cait… I already gave my heart to you…"

Caitlyn don't know what to do anymore. She can't say anything now to make Sam realize that even though Nate wasn't in the scene, she will always see Sam as a brother and a friend, and it will always be like that. Good thing something stopped their conversation even though it seemed like a bad news.

Caitlyn heard Ben shriek… "Sierra!" he called. "Help! My sister fainted!"

--

Okay. Pause for a moment. What was happening at our Formal? What was happening to Sierra? Is she sick or something? Ugh, I can't stand the fact that if ever Sierra is sick, that I am going to lose another best friend. No. I can't and I hope I won't. It's unfair. Now that things are starting to be good for me…

Sam is creating another problem again. I thought he was doing well. But I guess, he wasn't. Ugh… What is wrong with my friends? Good thing Caitlyn's not that conflicted but I think she is now. She really has this tendency to self pity and blame herself for things that is happening even if she is not a fault. She really loves her friends that much.

And what could have Shane and his brothers cooked up? I hope it would make me happy forever now that I have chosen to let go and believe in him…

**NO PREVIEW SORRY!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:** hey. Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you keep on reading. :) I hope that you'll continue to read. And by the way, I am recommending you to watch **MAKE IT OR BREAK IT**. It's a new ABC Family show and it is awesome. Its still on its fourth episode and its great. Check it out. So, without further ado, here's chapter 12. :))

--

**Chapter 12**

Okay. I'm at Los Angeles and standing in front of the greatest guy in the planet. Shane Adam Gray.

--

"Shane?" Mitchie asked as she turned around.

"Hey. You came." Shane smirked.

"You knew? I thought…" Mitchie was now searching for Nate and Jason but she can't seem to find them. "Where are Nate and Jason? What is happening?"

"Actually it wasn't Jason's idea or even Nate's to send you here. I kind of schemed them to do it." Shane explained as he took a step toward her.

"Oh. So that was why Jason was worried a while ago." Mitchie smiled. "But you know I really am not that mad at them, actually I feel thankful." She started a step forward to him smiling.

"I've decided Mitch. I am not going to give up on you. Not now, not ever." Shane said as he inched another step towards Mitchie. "I want to be with you. And whether you like it or not… I am not giving up on you…"

"Good. Because I am here in LA, ditched my formal, just so I can tell you how much I love you and how much I am regretting everything that I have said to hurt you. To hurt us…" Mitchie smiled and Shane ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. Mitchie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder wrapping herself to him. "I love you Shane Adam Gray."

"I love you more, Mikaela Demetria Torres."

Then Shane pulled himself away from her and cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers.

--

It has already been thirty minutes since Sierra was inside the closed curtain ER. Ben, Caitlyn and Sam didn't know what happened. What they just knew was that Sierra was having a very bad headache and she suddenly fainted. Then they rushed her to the hospital.

A nurse and Sierra's doctor came out while the other nurses wheeled Sierra somewhere the gang don't know. "Who's in charge of Sierra Roberts?"

Ben stood up and went to the doctor. He was followed by Caitlyn and Sam. "I'm Ben. Her brother. Our parents are already coming."

"Okay. But I think I will have you sign these papers so we can start examining your sister. You're already legal right? I assume."

"Yes. I'll sign anything. Just do everything you can to cure my sister. Is… is it that serious?"

"Is this the first time she's admitted or like this?"

"Yes. As far as I know." Ben said as he looked at Sam who nodded, agreeing that it's the first time Sierra was like this.

"I'll be frank but I think your sister didn't catch any mild cold but is having a very serious condition."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked worriedly. Caitlyn was starting to cry involuntarily, feeling very scared for Sierra.

"We still can't confirm but whatever it is, we'll do everything we can." The doctor said finally and left to attend to Sierra and her tests.

Ben sank to the nearest chair with Sam and Caitlyn. All of them didn't know what to do or what to feel. Ben was trying to be strong, this was his baby sister. Yes, they're not directly related but still Sierra has been and will always be his baby sister. Sam can't even think of what is happening. This was one of his best friends. They've been through everything, the best and the worst. Caitlyn on the other hand can't help feeling very sad as she cry silently. Sierra has been a good friend even though the main reason they hung out was Mitchie. But as the time went by, Sierra became one of the sisters that she never had. She knew she could depend on her and as she wiped her tears, she decided that Sierra can also depend on her.

--

Nate was running after Jason who was already packing his things. Nate was frantic, he didn't know the reason Jason was going ballistic.

"Jase, what's happening? You can't leave! We still have stuff to do here!" Nate argued.

"Screw those stuff. I'm going home."

"Why? What happened?" Nate called.

Shane and Mitchie heard the commotion and decided to cut their moment and head upstairs where Nate and Jason were frantic.

"What is happening here?" Shane demanded.

"Good question." Nate said. "The same thing that I was just asking him who's going ballistic since he got a call from Ben and now he's flying back home."

"Why Jase? What happened? What did Ben told you? Was it about Sierra?" Mitchie asked. She was getting worried and at the same time was still calm hoping for the best.

Jason sat down on the bed and tears started to fall. "Sierra's in the hospital. I asked Ben why and he just said that she was critical. He didn't elaborate but since the formal, Sierra was unconscious. I don't know what was happening; he said he can't explain it over the phone. So I'm heading back there to know and be there for her. So I'm sorry. Kick me out of the band or something for doing this but you can't stop me. Sierra's the best thing that has happened to me since our band and she had become the reason why I kept going on." He explained as he went back to his packing.

Mitchie on the other hand became quiet until she stood up and said, "I'm coming back with you." She said as she went out of the room with tears in her eyes and dialing Caitlyn's number.

Nate and Shane looked at one another. Nate felt defeated. Sierra was also his friend. So he gave Shane the signal to go after Mitchie and he'll deal with Jason and the studio.

--

"Tell me what's happening Cait!" Mitchie demanded over the phone. She hasn't unpacked since she got to LA so she was just waiting for the boys to get down so they can go straight for the airport. Shane was beside her since he has also packed, trying to calm her down. Caitlyn won' tell the exact details on what was happening to Sierra since it would be best if they tell her everything once she set foot in Tree Oak.

"Mitch, I'm sorry but Ben told me not to tell you anything."

"Cait, you know me. I'll be calmer if I knew what is happening."

"Fine." Caitlyn said. She went away from the earshot of Ben and Sam. "But don't tell the boys and please don't freak out okay?"

"Is it that serious?"

Caitlyn nodded even though Mitchie can't see it.

"Why? She fainted, maybe its because of lack of sleep or something." Mitchie said.

"It's more than that Mitch. She has leukemia, and its incurable."

"What?!" Mitchie felt like the entire world was falling on her. "That's not true."

"Mitch, I told you not to freak out there. You're going to scare the guys."

"How can I not freak out?!"

"You asked me and promised not to freak out right? Please be calm until you get here."

Mitchie took a deep breath as she wiped the tears on her cheeks. "Alright. We're coming home now." She said and hung up the phone. "Where are they?!" Mitchie asked Shane.

"They've already loaded our things. Comon', we're going home." Shane said as he escorted her.

--

Ben just got inside Sierra's room. The doctor instructed a one person at a time policy. And besides, Sierra's in coma so there is really no point in seeing her. Sam and Caitlyn were left alone outside Sierra's room. Define awkward.

"Cait…" Sam started.

"Not now Sam. This is no time for jokes." Caitlyn told him bitterly and not even looking at him. They were sitting across each other.

"Cait, this is not a joke. I know that this is not the time to talk about this but…"

"That's right Sam. This is not the right time and there is never a right time. Get me?" Caitlyn was starting to get irritated. _Why can't he get it?_

"No. I can't just let you go, not now that I had the courage to tell you how I feel."

"Sam, just better give up or I might not even consider you as my friend anymore. Because at this point, I am too scared for Sierra that I can't even think straight. So just please back off before I make a decision that you will regret making me do." Caitlyn told him and stood up and walked away from Sam.

Caitlyn just walked away feeling as if her chest was gonna explode. It was not just about Sam and his unrequited love for her but it was also the fact that somebody close to her is again on a life and death situation. And when she reached the elevator, the doors opened and there walked out Mitchie, Shane, Jason and of course, the only guy person that she wanted to see, Nate.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie called and ran up to her, hugging her. Caitlyn was already letting tears escape from her eyes. "What happened? Is it Sierra?"

Caitlyn wiped away her tears. And told her friends, "No, no. I am just having some emotional dilemmas at the moment. Maybe I'm just too scared for Sierra. But as far as Ben told us, Sierra's stable but she's still in coma."

"Mitch, Jase, Shane. Why don't you guys get going? I'll accompany Caitlyn." Nate told them as he replaced Mitchie cradling Caitlyn in his arms.

When Mitchie, Shane and Jason were already out of earshot, Nate led Caitlyn to the nearest fire exit and they sat on the staircase. "Talk to me." Nate told her.

Caitlyn just held on to Nate as if her life depended on him; and crying out her heart. "I can't take it anymore."

"Hey, is this about your grandmother?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie told you about Sierra's condition?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. But even if she didn't I can just feel that the reason you are greatly affected with what's happening to Sierra is that maybe just maybe it has to do with your grandmother. I know how you loved her so much." Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled, genuinely remembering her grandmother. "If she's still alive now, I guess she would have loved you."

"Well, I hope so." Nate smiled. "Comon' just let it out. You know you can talk to me." He told her as he wiped away her strayed tears.

"Well, you know what happened. Because my parents are always AWOL, my grandmother basically took care of me. Then when I turned 13, she died due to a tumor in the brain. It felt like my entire world fell. I felt abandoned and orphaned. And now, the same thing is happening. I am starting to feel that Sierra's gonna leave. She's been my family too, my sister. And now, having that deadly illness, I can't help but think of the worst to come."

Nate cradled her and replied, "Hey, she's going to make it, okay? She's strong. And we're here to support her. And if the worst is to happen, I will always be here for you, babe."

Caitlyn pecked his lips and said, "I love you. And only you. Thank you."

"I love you too." Nate replied and let her head rest on his shoulders.

--

Mitchie, along with Jason and Shane were being updated by Ben with Sierra's condition. Sierra was diagnosed with Chronic lymphocytic leukemia, an incurable disease but it only progresses slowly. It has a five-year survival rate of 75%. CLL is generally not treated since it is believed that early CLL intervention does not improve survival time or quality of life. Instead, the condition is monitored over time to detect any change in the disease pattern. Sierra has been diagnosed with a stage 3 where she has too few red blood cells. It is considered to be high-risk. So she was advised to be treated with chemotherapy once she wakes up.

Jason was trying his best not to cry in front of Ben, Shane and Mitchie. But Mitchie can't help it and just stayed crying on Shane's chest. Shane was there to soothe her. So much for their magical reunion but Sierra's in a life and death situation so it is so not proper to be celebrating their long awaited reunion.

"Hey…" Mitchie sat up and looked at Shane. "I'm sorry for ruining our moment. We didn't even get to talk things thoroughly." Puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks greeted Shane after their reunion way back in LA.

"Shh… It's okay. I understand. And besides, Sierra needs us here. All I know now is that we're both fine and we'll make this through okay? Mitch, I'm here for you. Always remember that."

"Thanks." Mitchie smiled and pecked his lips and returned to rest her head on Shane's chest. After a few minutes, Sierra's doctor came out and announced that Sierra was already awake.

"One at a time. Please. The patient is still too weak to accommodate many visitors." The doctor said. "She also requested for Mr. Jason Grey to enter first."

"Thank you." Jason said. Then he faced Ben because all these time, Ben was there for his sister yet he's going to be the first one to see her. Ben nodded to him and signaled that it was okay that he'd go first. In the first place, he was requested by Sierra.

--

Nate and Caitlyn returned to where the gang was, outside Sierra's room. "What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sierra woke up and Jason's inside." Mitchie simply answered. It was obvious that she was crying but when she heard that her best friend was already awake, it made her a little bit less sad and was determined to make Sierra see that she was going to be strong for her.

Caitlyn nodded and sat on the bench beside Mitchie and Nate sat beside Shane on the other side. Sam stood up and walked away. It was too much for him. One of his best friends is in a life and death situation again and his heart also can't take it anymore, he feels he's gonna explode any minute now. Not only is Nate back but Caitlyn isn't going to talk to him anymore.

"Sam, where are you going?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm just going to get some air." Sam lied.

Mitchie nodded. She understood. She may be hurting for Sierra, she's still one of Sam's best friends. "Hey, don't be long. Sierra would want to see you too."

Sam nodded and looked at Caitlyn one last time and left.

Caitlyn saw Sam leave but she was still very mad at him to even look at him. She felt very mad at herself for leading Sam on even if it wasn't her intention.

--

It has been weeks since Sierra was diagnosed with stage 3 CLL. Her chemotheraphy had already started and Jason was with her all the way. Mitchie and the gang were also there everyday after their classes at the hospital to keep her company.

That day, Jason along with Shane and Nate arrived at their home from school earlier since their classes were suspended due to the attack of swine flu. Several kids were diagnosed with the flu so they were under quarantine for the next days. The boys had already been tested negative so they were free to go anywhere. The girls went straight to the hospital to visit Sierra. Jason went over their house to get some stuff since he decided to sleep over at the hospital since classes has been suspended for the meantime. And his mother already gave him permission. He was already packing up in his room when Nate and Shane entered.

"Jase, we have to talk." Nate told him from the doorway.

"No time Nate. Why don't we just talk at the hospital?" Jason replied as he pack up his stuff.

"Jase, this can't wait." Nate insisted.

Jason stopped and stood straight and faced him. "What is it?" Jason asked him irritably.

"Jase, we have been off the scene for quite a while now. Aside from school, all you do is stay at the hospital. The label has been bugging mom and dad off. We still have a contract to fulfill Jase!" Nate explained.

"Nate, this is no time to talk about career. Sierra is in the hospital fighting for her life!"

"I know that! She's my friend too! And I also care about her. But we also have a responsibility, Jason! To the label. To our fans!" Nate called.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"Michael called, he's the new executive of the label who is handling us and he wants us to fly to New York as soon as possible for certain guestings and then go to LA to record a new album." Nate said in one breath.

"Are you kidding me? And how long will that take? A week? A month? A year? You think I will agree? You know that this is a critical time for Sierra and she needs me!"

"Jase, we also need you! Our band needs you! There is no Connect 3 if you are not there!"

Jason was silent. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, words that shocked Nate and Shane came out of Jason's mouth, "I guess its time for us to disband. I'm quitting." Then he grabbed his bag and left, leaving Nate and Shane there dumbfounded.

--

No Connect 3? Honestly, I really don't think I would be able to lose that sense, but how about the people who don't know them? They are Connect 3! The people's popstars! But I really have don't any say to what the band's future will be but one things for sure, I'll be by their side.


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for the delays. I have been jammed with schoolwork and other stuff. Anyways here's the next chapter and I was thinking of ending my other fic UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS, I really don't know what to do with it anymore, awh. Anyway, I still hope you'll continue to read this story and REVIEW! Please review! Thanks! It makes my day and motivates me to write. :))

--

**Chapter 13**

Let's recap. Shane came back to my life. He turned it upside down again. We got back together. My best friend is dying. And Connect 3 is disbanding. Okay. What is happening to the world? Could it be just happy all the time? A Jade-free, cancer-free, and everybody happy life?

Things change and I hate it. Why does it have to be this hard? We have to make life changing decisions and its pissing me off. Aren't we all still too young for that?

--

"He's kidding right?!" Nate called to Shane as soon as Jason left the house. He was standing there, can't believe that Jason said those words. Words that he hated the most. _Disband. No Connect 3._

"I don't think he's joking Nate. He was serious." Shane said. "Actually, I kind of sensed this. The other day, dad talked to him. Dad told him about the band's situation and they ended the conversation without any resolutions. How I know this, don't ask. But I think Jason already made up his mind way before he blurted those words out."

"So you mean, it's just that easy for him to give everything up?" Nate asked. "Is he that negative, to think that anytime soon, Sierra's going to die?"

"Nate, I don't think Sierra's the only reason that Jason wants to quit."

"What do you mean Shane?"

"Jason has never really been fond of the popular scene. It has always been our thing. What he cared the most was music. I think what happened to Sierra just triggered him to really give it a thought and quit."

"That's not true! Jason's reason is Sierra and his fear that she might die any minute now. But I won't let him do this to the band! We worked hard for Connect 3 and I am not going to just give it up without knocking some senses off that airhead of a brain he has!" Nate called angrily and left, taking his car for a spin to clear off his mind.

--

Shane met up with Mitchie at the cafeteria of the hospital. Ever since they got back, the best dining they ever had was at the diner outside the hospital and most of the time, they sort-of dated at the hospital's cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm sorry if my idea of a romantic dinner is over fries and mac and cheese." Mitchie apologized to Shane as she took his free hand to hers.

"It's okay, babe. As long as I have you, I'm good and besides I understand were you're coming from. Sierra's my friend too and I know it's hard to be off this hospital at a crucial time like this." Shane said and suddenly went into the sharing mood. "Well, Jason made that clear this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Jason said that he's quitting Connect 3." Shane said simply.

Mitchie was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She knew that at this point, Nate may be a wreck. Being a rockstar has been the three's dream since like ever. And now a very big possibility of a spilt-up, even though they're brothers is in the works. But aside from those facts, what Mitchie wants to know is what Shane feels. She feels that her boyfriend has been caught in the middle. Heck, she doesn't have siblings but having Jason, Shane and Nate as friends made her quite knowledgeable about sibling rivalry. And she also has Sierra and Caitlyn as her sisters but the weird thing is that they never fought.

"Hey, so where do you stand now?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked at her curiously and Mitchie's question made him think hard. "I… I really don't know, babe. I mean, as much as I love being up stage and perform to all those girls…"

"Girls?" Mitchie joked.

"Fans." Shane cleared. And he smiled, he knew Mitchie was making this very big conversation light and easy. "As I were saying, as much as I love performing, I am also a brother. So I really don't know Mitch. I understand Jason but I also share Nate's dilemma."

Mitchie thought of the right words to say. For the first time after getting back together, they were talking about each other. Not about Sierra or their friends. It was about them, between them, one of them. "Shane, you are a good man. And I know that you'll choose the right thing. But more importantly, fight for what you want. Don't be afraid to do what will make you happy. They say that you are a selfish, egoistical popstar. But I say, you are the most generous and loving Shane Grey there ever will."

"Mitch, that is because I am the only Shane Grey." Shane replied to lighten up the mood.

Mitchie chuckled. "You get what I mean." Mitchie replied.

"Babe, thank you for this. It's been a long time since I've had a serious conversation with anyone. You're the only one who can bring out the best in me. Yes, it's the cliché but it's true."

Mitchie smiled and stood up to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you also for opening up to me. And in whatever you decide on, I'm here to support you a hundred percent. Okay?"

Shane nodded as Mitchie went back to her chair and started to eat her food. What more he could ask for? He has the best family, brothers, friends and the love of his life

--

Nate was out of the scene that day. Whenever he's depressed, he just goes to the studio and try to write songs. It calms him down.

"Thought I'd find you here." Caitlyn called to the dark room that Nate was in to. She turned on the lights where it revealed a room full of instruments and a Nate sitting on the floor, Indian style. She went to Nate and sat beside him. "Talk to me."

Nate faced her and buried his head on her shoulders. "I can't live without the band Cait. It's my life, my dream, my destiny."

"Nate, you are talented, wonderful, handsome. You can do anything you want with a flick of your hand. But there are just somethings that you can't do with a flick of your hand especially when it involves other people's wants." Caitlyn said. Then she straightened his head up and made him look at her. "Nate, look at me. Trust me, you'll survive this. Jason is your brother and I know that deep down inside your heart, there is a part there that understands him. It is just waiting for you to pull it out of its deep grave and make it your heart's desire. Babe, you can do anything you want and trust me, you'll be fine. Heck more than fine."

"Cait, I'm scared. I don't want to lose my career. I don't also want to lose my big brother. I don't know what to do."

"Nate, I can't tell you what to do. But I promise you, you will never lose those things. Nate Grey, you'll rock the world, you already did. It may not be sustained now, but you will, someday. And in your own terms. Not in the terms of the label or your brothers'."

Nate just stayed in Caitlyn's arms. It was like his safe place.

--

Nate and Caitlyn went back to the hospital and found Shane and Mitchie outside Sierra's room.

"Hey, you guys are back." Mitchie smiled.

Then Nate went to his brother. "Can we talk?" Nate asked Shane. Shane nodded as he felt Mitchie squeezed his hand.

Caitlyn sat beside Mitchie as the boys went out of earshot.

"Mitch, I have to tell you something. It's been bothering me for the past couple of weeks and I can't take it anymore." Caitlyn admitted.

Mitchie looked at her and asked, "What is it Cait? Does it have something to do with Sam?"

"How… how'd you know? You talked to him?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. But both of you are my best friends. I think I have a vague idea as to why Sam always tend to leave whenever you came with Nate or stay when you are just alone. Or at times, you go when Nate's not around and he is."

"He told me he liked me. At the formal." Caitlyn admitted.

"I think he got caught up by the moment. Cait, when he told you he liked you, did you feel anything? I mean even a slight chance of feeling something for him?"

Caitlyn shook her head and replied, "Yeah, I felt something. I felt mad at myself for leading him on. I got mad at him for using our friendship as a means for him to be with me and not just to be my friend. But doubts about my love for Nate? NO. There wasn't any. I love Nate with all of my heart. I don't think I'll love any other guy than Nate Grey."

Mitchie smiled. "Good. Lesser drama." Mitchie chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Mitch. And please tell him that I'm sorry for being a bitch. But its just I am still pissed at him, felt betrayed. I felt that he just made friends with me just to get on my pants."

"Sorry if you felt that way Caity. But Sam is not like that. He does care about you. But I guess he just have to realize that you are not meant for him."

Caitlyn smiled and hugged her best friend. "Promise. I'll wrap up myself and reconcile with that jerk. After you talk to him. And please tell him, no coercing." She chuckled and Mitchie joined her in her chuckling.

--

"So? What are we going to talk about Nate?" Shane asked even though he already know the answer.

"Shane…"

"Yeah. Just to start the conversation dude." Shane chuckled lightly and stopped when he noticed that his brother was giving him a stern look.

"What do you think of Jason leaving the band?" Nate asked.

"I've thought about things and I'm going to support Jason. Nate, hear me out. As much as I love performing and going on tours, I also know how it is to fall in love and be there for that girl until her last breath. And besides, Jason is still my big brother no matter what. And haven't we promised that being a brother will always go first than being a rockstar." Shane said. "And that is all I've got to say."

Nate got silent for a while and nodded. He understood his brother. Because at that moment, he was feeling the same. "I share the same feeling Shane. But I just can't help but think that we may regret disbanding. Ever since we were kids, all we wanted was to do music and…"

"And it doesn't mean that we can't do any music if we are not rockstars." Shane blurted out. "Nate, we're going to be fine. Besides, there's still high school to think about."

Nate nodded. And when a minute had passed, Shane said, "We are not going to hug this out right? That would be gay, dude."

"Right." Nate agreed and they went off to find Jason.

--

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Jason were inside Sierra's room. Sierra was fast asleep so when Nate and Shane showed up, it was easy to get Jason out of the room.

"Dude, we have to talk to you." Shane told Jason.

"What is this about Shane? The band? Can we talk about this next time?" Jason said not even looking at his brother. He was kind of irritated when the subject about the band comes up.

"Jase, Sierra's not going anywhere. And Mitchie and Caitlyn are here to be with her." Shane insisted. "Yes, its about the band and its very important. But most of all this is about you so get your cute big ass out of that chair and come outside so we can talk to you without whispering."

"Jase, go." Mitchie encouraged. "You might like what your brothers will say to you." Mitchie smiled at him. "And besides, they are still your brothers. You can talk to them."

Jason nodded and followed Shane outside. Mitchie has this effect on the three brothers that once she is the one persuading them, a YES is in order. Shane mouthed a thank you at her before closing the door behind him.

Once outside, the three sat on the benches and got silent for a couple of moments. Then Shane spoke up first. "Okay, this is weird. We have never been this quiet for a long time. So I'll start. Jase, we have made a decision."

Jason looked at his brothers and got curious as to what they've decided on. "What do you mean?"

"Regarding the band." Nate explained. "We understand you. I guess its also time to really disband now. Mom will be happy for sure." Nate joked.

Jason smiled and gave his brothers a squeeze each. "Thanks guys. But how about music? Your music?"

"How about you Jase? What about your music?" Nate threw back.

"Sierra's been my music ever since we got together. She's been the only real one for me. For a long time, I have been lying, saying that I am happy with what we've achieved and such. But I'm tired of it all. I hate it actually. Well the public part. I love the music part, heck it's the reason I'm still in the band but being a public figure isn't really my thing. And I've realized that I don't want that anymore. Besides I can still have my music even if I'm, not on the spotlight. I can pursue a music degree in college or something like that." Jason said.

Nate nodded and so did Shane. "We understand. Jase, you're still our brother and we support you no matter what. And like you said, its doesn't mean that we are not rockstars now that we can't have our music." Shane said. "Like you Jase, Mitchie has been my music. I still don't know what I will do after the band but I'll figure it out. I know I will."

"Yes you will, little brother." Jason said as he ruffled Shane's precious hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Shane called.

The three chuckled and after a while, Nate got serious. "Honestly, I am scared. I love our career and I love performing in front of many fans. But like what Shane said, we had a pact and brotherhood comes first than being a bandmate. And I am going to fulfill that pact that we made."

Jason gave Nate another squeeze. "Thanks baby brother. Now I can call you little and baby brothers! Hooray!" Jason called happily.

Shane and Nate chuckled.

Then Jason added. "Hey, you guys don't need me to pursue a career in showbizness. You two are talented and handsome as you are, well, you got it from your big brother. But kidding aside, you two can still make it big in showbiz. But its just not for me. And I thank you both for understanding. And I am sorry as well for putting your dreams on a tight rope. But I know that you two can survive without me. You can be great if you just want to be. And I'll be a hundred percent here for you guys. Whatever you decide on, I'll support you just as you have supported me."

Shane and Nate said their thanks to their big brother. And the moment got ruined when Mitchie and Caitlyn came out to call Jason since Sierra was already awake and was looking for him.

"Okay, my lady calls. See you my brothers later." Jason called to his brothers and went inside the room.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sat beside their respective partners. "it went well?" Mitchie asked the two.

Shane nodded. "it went well." He replied.

Nate put his head on Caitlyn's shoulder and even without talking, Caitlyn knew that her boyfriend is going to be okay. And Nate himself knows that too.

--

It was weird. Young as we are, we have been making life changing choices. Is it really like this in high school? Is it this hard? I guess it is only for a certain group of people. We have different journeys in life and I guess this is ours. I just hope that at the end of this all, I will still have all of my friends, both physically and emotionally. I hate change but it's the only thing that is constant in my life and I have to deal with it.

**A PREVIEW! YEY!**

_Yey! After weeks of staying in the hospital, Sierra's doctor already said that she can go home. She's responding to her treatments, which is a good thing. The cancer is still there so she has to go to chemotherapy every week._

_Last week, the group had a tough week, interventions from the executives and even their showbiz friends. But the boys have been strong and stuck to their plan._

_Nate has been doing better. He's kind of starting to get over the fact that after all those years, Connect 3 is no more. He's focusing on school and he's trying his best to get into this Julliard program for music._

_Jason has been happier these days. Not only for the fact that Sierra can go home but the pressure of being a superstar has been taken off of his shoulders._

_Everybody's doing well, including me except my dearest Shane. Ever since the band ripped off their contract to the label, he's been bumming around._


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Yey! After weeks of staying in the hospital, Sierra's doctor already said that she can go home. She's responding to her treatments, which is a good thing. The cancer is still there so she has to go to chemotherapy every week. Atleast, she can go to school, on a half day basis. The doctor said that its not good for her to be stressed and to do lots of things. So she has to go home after lunch. Well, she really doesn't need to go to school, she even has APs and she may have extra credits. But she loves school and there is nothing we can do to stop her.

Jason has been happier these days. Not only for the fact that Sierra can go home but the pressure of being a superstar has been taken off of his shoulders. Well, paparazzis are here and there but he's optimistic that they'll die down. The paps have been cruel ever since Connect 3 announced that they are going to be disbanding. Last week, the group had a tough week, interventions from the executives and even their showbiz friends. But the boys have been strong and stuck to their plan.

Nate has been doing better. He's kind of starting to get over the fact that after all those years, Connect 3 is no more. He's focusing on school and he's trying his best to get into this Julliard program for music. It's a program for high school students who have extraordinary gifts for music. I saw the brochure and it's a great opportunity. Maybe if my parents would agree, I could apply too. Well, just a thought. _Maybe it's a good… Oh stop it Mitchie, you're going to MIT!_

Caitlyn and Sam have been farther apart after Sierra has been discharged. I tried to talk to Sam but he's hurting and angry at the same time. He is even angry at everybody. Nate doesn't have an idea of what's been happening but he's starting to get some suspicions so he talked to Caity about it but got no answer. I just hope they'll all be okay.

Everybody's doing well, including me except my dearest Shane. Ever since the band ripped off their contract to the label, he's been bumming around. He hasn't even touched his guitar ever since. Nate told me that he thought it would be him who would be the bum one but the air wasn't blowing in the right direction and it was Shane who was greatly affected as it seems. I tried to talk to him a couple of times but he keeps on saying he's okay even though he's not. Maybe he just need some time. I just hope that time would get shorter. I'm starting to get impatient…

--

It was a fine Sunday morning and the gang were planning on staying over at Sierra's to keep her company. The gang was complete except for Sam and Ben. Sam's MIA again and Ben is running late. After Sierra was discharged, Ben decided to move back in the house. His mother and step dad couldn't be happier. They missed him so much and it has been Sierra's request to keep her brother close.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Sierra's in her bedroom." Sierra's mom let them in and added "I'll just be in the grocery going to get some stuff. Jason you know her schedule and if something happens you know who to call and if I am not back before you guys get hungry, just open up the fridge and cook something up, you know this house, you've been here most of the time than I do." Sierra's mom chuckled. "Okay? Take care of my daughter."

"I will. Have a safe trip to the grocery store." Then Sierra's mom was off to do her errands. Jason has been a great help to them. Aside from Ben, he's always there to help around the house and take care of Sierra.

"Jase, it feels like you have found another family to take care of." Nate teased.

"Well, atleast they are easier to take care of." Jason teased back.

"Ouch. BIG brother." Then the gang laughed at the exchange between Jason and Nate. Except Shane that is. Mitchie noticed this but just let it slip off.

"Comon' Sierra's waiting upstairs." Then they went upstairs to check on Sierra who was in the bed reading a biology book. "Hey babe." Jason greeted her and kissed her temple.

"Hey. Hey guys." Sierra said giving the book to Jason who put it in the side table.

"How are you feeling?" Mitchie asked.

"Doing okay. The last chemo session was less painful than the previous ones." Sierra explained.

"That's good." Caitlyn said. "Right?" Looking at Jason.

"Yeah. It just means she's responding very well." Jason happily filled his friends in.

"Look at you two, you look like a happy married couple." Nate joked.

Jason and Sierra looked at each other awkwardly. Then Jason smiled and faced his brother, "Maybe after college, after she gets her degree in law and me finishing music conservatory."

"It seems you've planned this already." Mitchie commented.

"Not really. But we do know how to dream." Sierra chuckled. She really wants to believe in that dream but she can't and it's all because of her stupid condition. But she doesn't want to upset Jason so she just shut up and let him dream. Because the first time she commented that she may not be able to achieve that dream, Jason went wild and imposed on her to never think that she's going to die and not have their dream.

"Why don't you fulfill that dream now? Since it seems that Jason already is certain…" Shane tried to comment but was halted by a death glare from Mitchie. He was being tactless and insensitive and he knows it.

"Shane. Outside. Now." Mitchie ordered. And he followed her.

--

"What is wrong with you?" Mitchie called at him after she has secured that they were out of earshot from the gang. "You do realize that what you said was very insensitive right? You've been acting all jerky again after the disband. Have you forgotten Shane that you were fine with Jason's decision and it was Nate on the contrary? It was you who made Nate realize that there is more than being rock stars! Will you please talk to me! I have been keeping my temper to myself because I don't want to upset our friends and I don't want to fight with you. But this has gone too far Shane. You have been shutting us out, you're shutting me out! Please just tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Fine. You want answers? Let's see, I don't have a career. I don't have a freaking future Mitchie! I am not like Nate who is academically great and who has Julliard as a back up plan ever since the beginning. I also am not like my big brother who has a DREAM, who has PLANS. I am Shane Grey for crying out loud! Good for nothing Shane. I have nothing Mitch. I am going to grow old with nothing in my hands to be proud of. Making Nate realize that there is more than being rock stars is the stupidiest thing I have ever thought of!"

"Ah. So this is all because of the future."

"Don't ah me… It's easy for you because if you're music doesn't work out you have every Ivy League going after you. While I, on the contrary, if I don't get a contract soon, I will have nothing. I don't have a choice. No college is going to accept me because of my grades. I will just be the jerk Shane, the one third of Connect 3. I have nothing."

"You think it's easy for me? Shane it's a scary world out there. After I graduate, I have to choose. My music or MIT. And its not easy. If I could, I would love to have both. But it doesn't work that way, we can't have the best of both worlds. One way or the other, I have to give up something. And you are wrong by the way. You have a choice, you can sulk on this misery of being scared of not trying on other things or you could build up the courage to find other things to do than performing and be proud of it. And also, you have everything, you got a good family and great friends, you have a very beautiful voice and skills to create music and you have me. But you keep on being like this, I don't think you'll even have even one single bit of the things that I have mentioned." Mitchie told him and stormed back to Sierra's room, leaving a speechless Shane.

--

Mitchie closed the door behind her letting her friends see her cry. This is what is great about having friends, you can be honest with them and show them your true emotions.

Caitlyn ran to her and wrapped her in her arms. "Hey, its going to be okay." Caitlyn soothed her.

"It's not. He's going to hate me after everything I have said." Mitchie sobbed.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked. Then Mitchie told them how their conversation went and after hearing this, Nate decided to look for Shane and talk to him.

--

"Dude, what happened back there with Mitchie?" Nate asked Shane, who was outside the house, straight to the point.

"I don't know. I… I blew up." Shane answered honestly. "I didn't mean to blew it up on her. To put the burden on her. But she asked me to tell her what's wrong and I end up hurting her."

"Though you didn't mean to but you did. Shane, she just wants you to feel that she's there for you. She wants you to also depend on her. She's not that vulnerable girl you used to know you know. She's strong and if you would just give her a chance, she can also be strong for the two for you. In a relationship Shane, it works two ways. Not all the time you're strong and she's the damsel in distress. Talk to her. Before you regret not doing it sooner." Nate advised.

Shane nodded and looked at his brother. "Aren't you going to talk to me about the reason why I blew up?"

"Why? Are you going to be point blank honest with me?"

"Maybe."

"Shoot."

"Nate, aren't you scared? After all these years, we've been on our safe zone. The fans have been there for us making our lives easier well, even though the paps make it harder. But we were happy. Now, I've realized, now that all of those are gone, we won't be anymore."

"At first, I was. Have you forgot? It was you who was on Jason's side while making this decision. You made me realize that music was the real reason we wanted to become rockstars."

"Well, until I realized the consequences that it has on me. I guess, I just got scared that you guys already have plans after the band while I don't have. At that time that I told you that _'And it doesn't mean that we can't do any music if we are not rockstars.'_ line, I thought I would have plans like you have now. I thought showbizness isn't my only thing, but it is, it's the only thing that I can have and be proud of."

"Big brother, I think what you thought at that time you made me realize that there is more than being in showbiz, is still possible for you. Don't give up. Shane, you're still young. You're not even a senior! Ask the seniors in our school, I think none of them still has plans for the future even though its fast approaching them." Nate said. "And besides, we're here for you. Me, Jason, Mom and Dad, Caitlyn and Sierra, so is Ben and Sam and most especially, Mitchie."

Shane looked at his brother and nodded. He kind of felt good with what Nate said. Sometimes he wonders if the order of their brotherhood is reversed, it feels like Nate is the older one. He may be the youngest but he's the wisest.

"Thanks Nate. I owe you one."

"Anytime big brother." Nate said and bumped fists with Shane. "Comon' you still have a lot of sorry to do."

Shane smiled and stood up. But he didn't go inside the house instead he told Nate that he's going to get something and it's a surprise for Mitchie. Kind of his sorry for his lady love.

--

Nate entered Sierra's room and the first question that greeted him was Mitchie's "Where is Shane?" who was sounding worried.

"Hey, he's fine. He just… umm… went for an errand…" Nate lied.

"Babe, you know you are not a good liar right?" Caitlyn called.

"Yeah. Yeah. But he's okay now. Don't worry Mitch." Nate smiled at her and gave Mitchie a hug.

"Thanks for talking to him." Mitchie smiled and grateful for Nate.

"Sure thing. He's also my brother."

Caitlyn kind of laughed out loud. "What's wrong Caity?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, I think Shane's out just so he could plan his very big SORRY surprise for you Mitch." Caitlyn chuckled. "Am I right babe?" looking at Nate who was sending her a cute death glare.

"Nah, I kind of figured that out too. With Nate's lying. Don't worry, he will be the one who will be surprised." Mitchie smiled at her friends.

"What do you mean Mitch?" Sierra asked.

"You'll see. Let's just say its my punishment for him making me cry." Mitchie chuckled. Now turning to Nate, "so, what does my beau have in mind?"

"Uh-oh. Someone's dead…" Jason said pointing at Nate.

"You're so right, Jase." Nate shook his head as the girls continued to laugh at the predictable actions of the boys.

--

Shane thought that his surprise could just take place at Sierra's house since the gang will be there until the evening. So for his so called 'errand', he went to every flower shop in town just to fill up Sierra's living room with flowers. He already called Jason for permission so it was already good and to ask him to keep Mitchie from going downstairs, not knowing that Mitchie already knew. Then he bought Mitchie's favorite chocolates so that if the flowers fail, maybe the chocolates won't betray him. He knew it was the most cliché thing to do but he also knew that Mitchie loves the cliché.

So when the flower arranger called that all was set, Shane texted Nate that he would already be coming. As Shane opened the living room door, music from the piano come to a play. And Mitchie was there in the middle of all the flowers that he bought, playing it. Shane chuckled and realized what happened, _I really must be that predictable and cliché._ Then Mitchie started to sing…

**Don't have to be a wanderer alone**

**Don't have to be a dog without a bone,**

**Just come to my house, I'll be home**

**I can hear you**

Then Nate and Jason came to view, playing the guitar and bass respectively.

**And how did you end up lost at sea?**

**You don't have a boat or live near a beach**

**But if your in need of rescuing**

**I will hear you**

**I want you to know, your never alone**

**You'll always have a place to go**

**That's on the brighter side**

**I'll color your night**

**I'll lead you to light**

**Put hope inside for you to find**

**You don't have to be lost**

**Lost in your own... life la la life**

**Lost in your own... life la la life **

Mitchie looked at Shane who was just standing there smiling like and idiot and enjoying his own surprise. Mitchie smiled at him and sang with all her heart.

**Don't have to have a heart that's turned to stone**

**Don't have to be a king without a throne**

**What does that even mean**

**Do you even know?**

**Cause I can hear you**

**I want you to know, your never alone**

**You'll always have a place to go**

**That's on the brighter side**

**I'll color your night**

**I'll lead you to light**

**Put hope inside for you to find**

**You don't have to be lost**

**Lost in your own... life la la life**

**Lost in your own... life la la life **

**You don't have to live in strife like before**

**No one uses the word... strife? anymore no no no ohhh**

**I'll color your night**

**I'll lead you to light**

**Put hope inside so you can find**

**You don't have to be lost**

**Lost in your own... life**

Then their other friends, including Ben who just arrived, clapped behind the couple who went to meet halfway and hug their fight out.

"You like it?" Mitchie asked Shane after hugging but still in each others arms.

"I love you." Shane replied.

Mitchie smiled. "You are way too mushy, my jerk."

"Only for you." Shane added.

Then Ben coughed to stop the mushiness that keeps the lovers go goey in front of them. "Okay, enough of that whatever you couples do to the singles. I just missed one day of gang day and here you two having a fight and kiss and make up, all at one day. Wow!"

Shane and Mitchie just laughed at this and the gang left them alone with all those flowers.

--

They have been walking, hand in hand, under the moonlight in Sierra's neighborhood for a couple of minutes when they decided to sit on a bench.

"Hey, please tell me you at least liked the flowers that I bought for you." Shane interrupted their silence.

Mitchie chuckled and said, touching his face, "Babe, I love everything you do for me okay? But next time, you can surprise me even in simple things, its enough."

"Yeah. I know, but I don't want to settle for enough. You know me. I want you to have everything and I also know you. You might not want to admit it, but you like the grand stuff."

Mitchie chuckled. Her boyfriend was right. She may feel content in simple things and she could really appreciate such but those grandiose things make her feel more special and its kind of her guilty pleasure. "Yeah. I admit." Mitchie laughed as Shane joined her. "We're going to be alright, Shane, right?"

"Yes. We are." Shane assured her.

--

Then the two lovebirds returned to Sierra's after a while since the boys still have to drive the girls, Mitchie and Caitlyn, home. It's a school day the next day. So Nate drove, with Caitlyn up front and Shane and Mitchie at the back. Jason brought his car so he was going to stay with Sierra for a little while to keep her company. Ben had to run an errand for his mother.

"So, you two cool now?" Nate asked Shane and Mitchie who were busy gushing over each other.

"Babe, do you have to ask that?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "They're all over each other again. As if they never had fought early this afternoon."

Nate grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I think since they're not paying attention, we can also have our own being all over each other."

"Nate!" Caitlyn scolded jokingly. "You're driving! Eyes on the road. Let's have that later." Caitlyn chuckled. Nate chuckled too, loving the way they're still able to flirt even though they have been together long enough. He wished everything would be like what is happening. Jason and Sierra, happy together despite the circumstances. Mitchie and Shane, on and off, yet totally in love. And him and Caitlyn, always together, very happy and in love.

--

All that's well. Ends well. Huh? Did I get that right? LOL. Anyway. Im very happy that my Shane is back! I couldn't ask for more. Everybody's okay. We're happy well except my other bestfriend. With all the things that have been happening recently I think I kind of forgot about Sam. I just wish I can corner him and talk to him. That would really make me feel less guilty for not being there for him during these days. I know that he's also hurting with what has been happening with Sierra but at the same time, I know that his pride is taking over him. He doesn't want to see Caitlyn and I know that's also killing him. If I could just talk to him. Ugh. Why does this have to be so hard? I just hope that like us, he's fine, better than fine. Oh well, who am I kidding, he's not fine. But I just hope that I can talk to him. Okay I'm ranting, its just that I can't help it, I feel so nervous and scared when I think of Sam. I hope he's really fine.

**A/N**: Might be wondering why I had my AN at the last? Well… no reason. Hahaha! Anyways. I just want to thank you all for still reading and checking up if I have updates. I'm sorry for the delays… its just that I haven't really set on how to end this season. Yes… season because What High School Is Like Is RENEWED! Hahaha. For another season that is… LOL. I just want to sound like the CW or ABC… You heard right! After a few chapters… this story is gonna end but don't worry, the gang will be back for another season/ a sequel! I have already started it since I know what end I will have in this season its just that the way to that end is still in the making. Hahaha! Sorry I'm kinda weird. Anyway… please leave your thoughts about this news and I hope that you like the new chapter and will continue to Read and Review! Thanks!

**PLEASE REVIEW. I BADLY NEED THE SUPPORT :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Okay. I'm still on the car with my boyfriend, best friend and boyfriend's brother who also happens to be my best friend's boyfriend and my friend too, in short, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate. It took us almost two hours to get to my house from Sierra's because Shane was asking a lot of stopovers. First he asked if we could stopover an ice cream shop so he could get one, he's so childish, in a good way. Next, we stopped in a nearby gas station since he has to pee and it took him forever to 'just pee'. Seriously, my boyfriend is much more hygienic than I am. If I hadn't known, he was making up all these excuses just to hide something from me. Was it another surprise? He's so not the giving up type. So maybe if it would be a surprise, I'll just act so surprised so that he'd stop all these planning because trust me, he won't stop until he achieved surprising me. LOL.

--

_Oh well. That's a surprise. There's no surprise! Ha. Mitchie, in your face._ Mitchie thought for a second as she stepped inside her house. The boys were invited by her mom over for dinner so they were with us as we walked up our front door. _Oh well, I guess Shane changed a bit. He's not the one like before who never gives up until he surprises me. I guess its for the better. I really don't want to feel guilty that he's doing all these crazy stuff for me and all I could do for him is a stupid song. Anyway. I think I'm kind of disappointed that there was no surprise, I guess, I just got used to it. Ugh! Stop rambling Mitch! Seriously… you are sounding pathetic now. Okay, my mom just said something and because of what I am thinking, I didn't hear it. Oh well, I'll just act as if I was listening. I'll just get hints from what everyone is doing._ Mitchie snapped back to reality and saw that Caitlyn was getting the dishes and preparing the table. So Mitchie thought that that would have what her mother told her.

"Mitch? Didn't mom asked you to get the soup inside? You didn't hear her, huh?" Caitlyn asked.

"I did. I just thought, you'd need help. Duh." Mitchie replied acting as if she did hear her mom.

"Okay. Whatever." Caitlyn replied and got back to preparing the table. Mitchie on the other hand went inside the kitchen to get the soup her mother asked. But there was no soup. Then she saw Caitlyn behind her laughing. "Hahaha! Got you! I saw you zoning out a while a ago and I knew that you didn't hear mom."

"Very funny Cait!" Mitchie chuckled and threw her a mitten that she was holding, thinking that she would really get hold of a bowl of soup. Caitlyn caught the mitten and threw it back at her. Mitchie then returned the mitten to where she got it and helped Caitlyn set up the table. Then they joined their dad and the boys in the living room watching football.

Their dad instructed them that whenever he was around, no holding hands or even sitting together so the boys sat beside their dad while the girls were sitting at the other sofa beside them. Caitlyn took out her phone and so did Mitchie. Then they started twitting. Twitter had been a craze in their school and when they heard of it, they started to twit too. When Mitchie opened her followers list, it was already 5,000 followers.

"Wow Mitch. That's a lot of followers." Caitlyn commented who have only a hundred followers who mostly are her friends from boarding school and friends at school.

"Yeah. I think I forgot to make my account private so I got a lot of followers. And guess what… They are following me to have updates about C3. Wow." Mitchie said.

"Oh well, even though their disbanded, they're still pretty popular."

"You're right. Ugh. What am I going to do? These are a lot of people to block out." Mitchie said who was already trying to privatize her account.

"I think its okay. Besides, you'll look like a snob if you block them out." Caitlyn said.

"But you're also Nate's girlfriend, why aren't you followed?"

"Because aside from having a private account, I didn't tour with Connect 3. You did which also gained you some fans." Caitlyn said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine. I guess it wouldn't harm."

"Yeah it wouldn't. Just look at Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato, their accounts are public."

"And so is Jade's, she's such a fame-whore." Mitchie said. Caitlyn just chuckled lightly at her friend's antics.

Then Shane and Nate got curious as to what the girls are doing. "What are you girls doing?" Shane asked.

"Twittering." Mitchie replied.

"Oh. Isn't that the school's fad or craze right now?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn replied. "Besides, its fun, you can be updated with everyone's lives and emo-ness. And Mitchie's getting popular."

"No I'm not. It's just because of Connect 3 that they're following me." Mitchie defended.

"But there's no Connect 3 now, Mitch" Shane said.

"Yeah. But your issue is still up in the waves. You're fans are still rooting for you to come back." Mitchie spat.

"You do have a point." Shane said and shot an apologetic smile at her because he was seeing daggers being shot at him at the moment and he so doesn't want to be on his girlfriend's bad side. "Nate, you argue with her. You know I'm whipped." Shane blurted out.

Nate and Mitchie's dad and even Caitlyn burst out laughing at Shane's sudden outburst. Then Shane pouted. So Mitchie stood up and called "Hey! Why are you laughing at my boyfriend?" Then her friends and father silenced as she sat beside Shane comfort faking him.

Then Mitchie's dad was the one shooting daggers at Shane now. "Okay, show's over, you two can split up now. I told you no PDA when I am around!" he roared.

"Ugh! I thought I was able to pull that through." Shane murmured.

"What was that Shane?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." He smiled and also smiled at Mitchie who was retreating back to her seat beside Caitlyn.

--

The boys left the Torres' house and then Mitchie and Caitlyn went up stairs to their room after washing the dishes. As soon as Mitchie opened her bedroom door, her guts never fail her. Shane really outdid himself this time around. This was the best surprise she ever had. Her room was full of flowers around with candles lit for the ambience. And at the center of the room was a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie covered her mouth as she tried to keep her tears from falling out.

"Yeah. I couldn't agree much. Oh my gosh." Caitlyn added. "But where the heck am I gonna sleep?!"

Her question was answered when their bedroom window opened and emerged Shane and Nate.

Caitlyn and Mitchie chuckled. "Do our parents know you did this?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. And I think Nate has something to say to you…" He said facing his brother.

"I do?" Nate joked. Even though he knew the reason. Shane wanted them out.

Shane glared at him. "Yeah. Babe, I have something to tell you." Nate said as he scrambled to his girlfriend and adding, "I have to tell you that my big brother wants us out of the room so he can have Mitchie alone." He stuck out his tongue at his brother as he and Caitlyn left to go downstairs chuckling.

"Shane…" Mitchie sighed as Shane led her to the blanket and made her sit down. "You didn't have to do this…"

"I do. You know me Mitch. I want to surprise you. I want to show you that I love you…" Shane explained. "Don't worry, your parents know about this. They're kind of included in this surprise. Your mom and dad arranged the place."

"Wow. They must really trust you. And like you a lot." Mitchie chuckled.

"It's the charms babe."

"You and your ego. We really have to do something about that." Mitchie chuckled. Then Shane stood up and outstretched his arms.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as Taylor Swift's Crazier floated in the air waves. Mitchie accepted his request and put her arms around the man who caught her eyes and heart.

"I love you…" Mitchie whispered.

"I love you more…" Shane replied and gave her a soft kiss.

--

"Nate, why does Mitchie have a surprise and I don't?" Caitlyn asked with a straight face. She was just messing with him.

"Huh? Well… Actually…" Nate stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. They were in the living room alone since Steve and Connie were already upstairs in their room preparing for bed.

"Babe, I was just joking." Caitlyn chuckled.

Nate exhaled. He really was caught off guard with that. "Please don't mess with me like that. I love you Cait and I want to make you happy… Always."

"I know and I don't mean to pressure you. I was just really messing around. And besides if you pull something like that, I am so going to break up with you…"

"For real? What if…"

"No. Silly. I was just joking again." Caitlyn chuckled. Nate can really be an airhead when it comes to Caitlyn. "I love messing with you. Its funny."

"Really?" Nate challenged and he started to tickle Caitlyn on the sides because those were her ticklish spots.

"Nate! Stop it! Hahaha!" Caitlyn laughed. And as soon as Nate stopped, he looked straight in her eyes and caught her lips into his. When air became an issue in their little make out session, Caitlyn said, "that was nice…"

"Yes. It was." Nate added smiling. "But for real? If I surprise you… you're going to break up with me?"

"No! Of course not. I'll love it. But just minimize the surprises, its really not my thing."

"But you did love the fireworks surprise that I planned for you last month, right?"

"Yeah. It was great." Caitlyn said and gave him another kiss.

_Flashback_

"_Nate, where are you taking me?" Caitlyn asked as Nate led her to an unknown place blindfolded._

"_You'll see…" Nate replied. "Just be patient."_

"_You know that I have short patience Mister! You're lucky, I love you…"_

_Nate just chuckled and continued to his surprise. As soon as they were at the place, Nate took off the blindfold he put on Caitlyn._

"_What is this place?" Caitlyn asked. They were in the middle of nowhere. There were trees around and just the clear sky above. "What are we doing here?"_

"_You'll see…" Nate smiled at her._

"_That's the 10th time you've said you'll see!"_

"_And why is that?" Nate chuckled._

"_Fine. I'll shut up now…" Caitlyn said and got starstrucked as soon as fireworks erupted in the clear sky up above her. "Oh my gosh! That's so beautiful!" she exclaimed and hugged her beau._

"_This is the best place to see the fireworks that is annually done by the mayor's office. It's the 50th birthday of the Mayor so the fireworks are longer than the past years." Nate explained._

"_How did you know this place?" Caitlyn asked._

"_My dad used to bring us here before. He's good friends with the Mayor so he knew about this stuff." Nate explained._

_Caitlyn looked at the sky and then to Nate who returned the look. "Thank you."_

"_It's nothing."_

"_No. This love and sweetness you're showing me is everything. So thank you for being the best boyfriend ever." Caitlyn hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That was a great day. Not only did you surprise me but it was simple yet very pleasing." Caitlyn added.

Then Shane and Mitchie emerged from upstairs which just means that her little surprise was already over. The boys said goodbye to their respective girlfriends and went home.

As soon as Mitchie closed the door, she was smiling to herself and screamed lightly. She was still in cloud nine.

"Comon' sister. Tell me all about it!" Caitlyn said as she hooked her right arm on Mitchie's left arm and the two girls head upstairs.

--

The next day, Mitchie and Caitlyn were drove by their dad to school because they overslept. They stayed up all night talking about Shane and Nate. Good thing, they were starting to have irregular classes since the final exams are coming up and the summer is fast approaching. But as for Jason, these days were one of the hardest because the seniors were tortured by their teachers since graduation is coming up. The issue of colleges is also there.

The entire student body was at the gym listening to their Principal blabber about the exams and other matters of the school. Mitchie and Caitlyn along with the other late students each got detention for being late by the teacher in charge at the gym doors. They were also asked to seat at the other side of the bleachers for the authorities to easily identify the late comers for a later lecture.

"Damn. I am not only having a bad headache due to oversleeping but there's this stupid after lecture and detention with my name on it! Argh!" Caitlyn complained.

"Caity, its going to be okay. And besides, I share the feeling." Mitchie replied. When she scanned the rest of the late comers, she realized that Sam was one of them. And there was definitely something wrong with him. "Cait, check this out, Sam's late."

Caitlyn glanced his way and went to look at Mitchie. "He looks bad. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I'm worried sick of him all week. I feel guilty for not checking up on him."

"Don't be. He's the one outcasting himself and on a time like this? On a time when Sierra needs him. What a jerk."

"Cait. Can you please forgive him? I think something's really wrong with him."

"Yeah. Whatever. But forgiving him doesn't mean that I am forgetting what he did." Caitlyn whispered since their conversation was starting to echo. "He took advantage of our friendship and forced me to something that I am not. And that's unforgettable."

"Cait, he's still a friend. I think he's already sorry. It's been a long time since the formal."

"Yeah, I guess but… I'll reconsider." Caitlyn gave in.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled at her. Mitchie knew that it was big for Caitlyn. She may be a big fighter for her friends but once she's the one offended by a friend, it's a different story.

--

"Hey." Mitchie called out to Sam who tried to get away from her and Caitlyn after the assembly.

Caught. He turned around and faked smile at his friend. "Hey. Um, sorry, I really have to go. I still have to…"

"Sam, its just for a while please. This is the first time I saw you after Sierra got out of the hospital. You have been MIA. Please can we talk?" Mitchie pleaded with Caitlyn behind her waiting but not looking at them.

"It's not really a good time. Sorry." Sam said sincerely and with worry. There's really something there. "I've got to go. Promise. I'll call you." Then he scrambled out of the place and off to god knows where.

"Sam!" Mitchie called. But she was defeated he was already far away. Not only literally but even emotionally.

"Hey Mitch. Comon' we still have class." Caitlyn said as she pulled her bestfriend and to their classes.

--

"I can't believe he walked out on me like that." Mitchie said. They were in the cafeteria. Lunch time. The gang was complete. Sierra stayed for lunch and after that she's going home with Shane driving her since Jason and Ben have a killer exam on his next period.

"Babe, don't stress yourself. He'll come around." Shane said to comfort her but in turn it made her worse.

"Not to stress myself? Shane! Sam is like a brother to me and I don't know what's going on with him. And I really don't think he's gonna come around anytime soon." Mitchie told them and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. Find Sam." Mitchie said and took off.

"Mitch!" Shane called. "What's wrong with her? The guy doesn't want to be found!"

"Shane, Mitchie's right. Sam won't come around." Ben said. "He's too stubborn for his being. And I think something big is really bothering him and I don't think this is just about what happened at the formal…" his eyes directed at Caitlyn. Obviously Ben know what happened but he didn't know that Nate and the others still doesn't. Sam confided on him during the time they were at the hospital.

"Ben!" Caitlyn shushed.

"What happened at the formal?" Nate asked.

"Nothing." Caitlyn said quickly lied.

"Cait. Don't lie to me. I think you know something. Maybe it could help us figure Sam out." Nate told her.

"It's nothing okay?" Caitlyn said and she too stood up and walked away.

"Caitlyn!" Nate called and tried to follow her but Ben stopped her and told him that he would be the one who would talk to her. "What is happening?" Nate added as soon as Ben left.

"Too much drama in Tree Oak." Shane shook his head. "Sierr, you ready to go?"

Sierra nodded since she and Jason just got finished reviewing a section that Jason was having a hard time figuring out and they were also kind of interrupted with the eruption of emotions that had just happened in their table.

"Yeah. Thank you for taking me home." Sierra told Shane.

"Anything for a friend. And besides my big brother is going to chuck my head off if I didn't drive you off safely." Shane chuckled.

"You got that right little brother. You drive safe okay?" Jason told him and bid Sierra goodbye with a kiss and Sierra wished him good luck. Then they were off to their respected places to be.

--

Okay. Now, I'm freaking out about my best friend. He is really acting very weird and I am so scared with whatever is happening to him. I mean we practically grew up together and it hurts me that I am not there for him during these times that he has problems. I just hope I could find a way to confront him. I really don't have any idea.

Okay, and now my sister is on a bad page too. I think her doom's coming. Not telling Nate about the formal incident may have been the stupidiest thing she did. Yeah, I'm talking trash about my sister now because the longer she keeps the formal incident from Nate, the bigger will her problem be. But she need not worry, I'll be there for her. I just hope I was also there for Sam.

--

**A/N**: Finally! An update. I know it has been 48 years since I have updated and I am so sorry. I had a major writer's block and I can't put my thoughts in to words. I just hope you haven't forgot my story. Hahaha! Please send me love through reviewing. Thanks!


End file.
